Some Day
by rayrae118
Summary: It was an accident. One Callen wouldn't undo for the world, because what followed was better than anything he could have ever dreamed of. But when his past comes back to haunt him, will she be able to help him move on? Will he want to?
1. The Hookup

**Hey guys, so I had this idea after I read another fanfic that inspired me to watch episode 1x6 again, and then this sort of popped into my mind. It's about the woman who turned Callen off of cops. It's kind of sad, but after I saw that look that Callen had after Giordano said that whoever she was, she must have been quite a woman, this scenario just kind of took hold. First NCIS:LA fanfic, so please be gentle!**

**And P.S., I have to say, in the actual series, I'm not much of a Kensi/Callen fan, but for some reason, I really enjoy the pair on fan fiction, so for this story, they are together. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own thoughts.**

Kensi flopped down on her back, breathing heavily as she pulled the sheets up around her. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips, nor the breathless giggles that followed. "Wow," was all she could say.

An arm reached over to pull her closer, closing around her waist and squeezing tightly. G. Callen levered himself up slightly on his other arm as he repositioned himself closer to his – _agent? Girlfriend? One night stand?_ He didn't really know at this point, but for the time being, he was willing to let it go and just enjoy the moment.

"Mmm hmm," he replied contentedly.

Kensi turned over slightly underneath his grasp and flung her own arm over his back, pulling him, if possible, closer. She wasn't sure entirely what had happened, only that, if she was being honest with herself, she had wanted it to happen for some time now. The sexual tension had finally reached its breaking point, and she and Callen had responded, cultivating in an amazing night together. _But where do we go from here_? She thought, confused. She knew Callen wasn't a 'long-term' kind of guy, and while she didn't know the reason behind that mindset, she had learned a few snippets here and there to piece together an incomplete picture.

Callen sighed, not willing to open his eyes to face the reality that was slowly creeping in with each passing minute. He knew that what had just happened was wrong. But then why did it feel so right? He had just crossed 'the line' in every way, shape, and imagination. And yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

Kensi opened her eyes to look at the man next to her. She felt like she should say something, but she wasn't sure what. She settled on, "So, I guess you changed your mind about the whole 'no law enforcement' rule."

Kensi put on an attempted smile, but let it fall when she saw an opposite reaction from Callen. His mouth twisted in a frown for just a moment before he smoothed it out.

"Sorry," Kensi tried to apologize, not quite sure what had upset him so much about her statement.

Callen didn't respond. He was too busy watching another time and place flash through his mind, as if he were watching a movie on the back of his eyelids.

_No, G! Stay with me, please!_

_I'm not going anywhere._

_I'm here, just hold on…_

_No!_

"Callen?"

Kensi's voice called Callen back to the present, and he opened his eyes. She was watching him with concern evident in every feature of her face. He reached out and gently brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

He tried to smile. "I'm fine," he said, but he could tell from the slight life of her eyebrows that she wasn't buying it.

With a sigh, Kensi propped her head up on her hand, leaning on her elbow as she fixed Callen with a stern gaze. "I know you better than that, G," she replied, as her left arm rubbed smooth, reassuring circles on his waist, underneath the sheet. A pleading note crept into her voice as she struggled to keep it even. "Please talk to me, G, you know you can talk to me."

Callen gazed into her eyes as he tried to decide. He had never told anyone before, after the briefings, and the reports; he had locked it all up, buried it, refused to let it come out. He wasn't sure if he could open the door even slightly without letting the dam break. It was a lifetime ago to him, and had probably been some of the happiest moments of his life.

And then it was over. In the blink of an eye, the pull of a trigger, it had all ended. No restarts, no second chances, because in life there are no do-overs. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't go back. He couldn't fix it. No matter how much he wished it had been him, he couldn't change what had happened.

He saw the reassuring smile on Kensi's lips and he made up his mind. He could let her in; trust wasn't something that came easily to him, but he trusted his team. And Kensi was always there watching his back. Something had shifted between the two of them, just enough for him to believe that things had changed enough that he might be willing to revise his 'rule number one', as he sometimes referred to it. Dating law enforcement might not be so bad, if it were Kensi.

He sighed and opened his mouth.

_

* * *

Callen pulled his gun out of its holster and made sure it was loaded properly. As he was finishing the check-up, he reached out and, on cue, another weapon was placed in his waiting palm. He glanced up with a smile, sparing a moment to marvel at how good Agent Nichols looked in stealth wear. _

_As if she knew what he was thinking, she raised her eyebrow and shook her head slightly. "So not the time, G," she admonished, smirking slightly._

_Callen returned the smirk and ignored her. "I ever tell you how good you look in black?" he asked innocently._

_Special Agent Audrey Nichols, FBI, shook her head again, but couldn't stop her smile from widening. He just had that affect on her. She reached up to unclasp the silver chain around her neck. With her right hand, she gently removed the princess cut diamond from her left ring finger. Threading it onto the chain, she once again attached the necklace around her neck._

_Finally ready, Callen made a signal to the back-up waiting ten yards behind them, a mixture of FBI and DEA agents. Just two fingers held up silently, but they all knew what it meant. _

_One more glance at the woman standing next to him. When she met his eyes, he whispered, "Now and forever."_

_A small smile, as she answered just as quietly, "Forever and always."_

_It wasn't much, but it was all they needed. It was their routine every morning before they left for work, every task force they ever went on-together or apart. They never said goodbye. Goodbyes were final things, endings. It was to court with the devil to put such finality on anything.  
_

_Counting to three silently, Callen gave a hard nod, turning the doorknob and letting the door open slightly and silently. Callen rushed in first, Audrey close on his heels. _

_The house was silent as they hurried through the empty halls. They managed to clear the first floor completely before a noise drew their eyes up to the ceiling. _

_Looking at each other, and needing no further communication, they silently hurried up the stairs, once again with Callen in the lead. _

_The sound of footsteps drew them to a room at the end of the hall. Without wasting more time, Callen kicked the door down and went in gun first._

_It only took a split second for him to realize that something was wrong before he heard a blast, and he felt a fire rip through his shoulder. He stumbled, unable to stop the grunt of pain from escaping his lips, but he kept his gun straight, looking for any shadows that would give away movement._

_Audrey gasped behind him as she heard the gun, moving quickly to stand next to him. Her training was telling her adamantly to secure the room, to find the shooter; but every fiber of her being was telling that training to go screw itself. She had seen the stumble, heard the grunt, and she knew that the bullet had met its mark. Her fiancé was hurt, and she needed to make sure he was OK._

_Callen could almost hear the inner debate, and he needed to get her head back in the game. This was no time to falter. He shook his head almost imperceptibly, but he knew she got the message. He was fine; he had to be, for her sake._

_Callen jerked his head, and Audrey, understanding completely, moved sideways towards the closet. Callen moved in the opposite direction, noticing a partially open door on the other wall, leading to what he guessed was an en suite bathroom. _

_He took another step forward and felt himself droop significantly. He stumbled again and went down on one knee. _Damn it_, was all he could think as he leaned forward, watching his vision go blurry around the edges._

_Audrey saw Callen drop, and felt her heart stop. "G," she cried out in a loud whisper. She immediately changed course, heading over to her fiancé, watching as if in slow motion, she saw him fall, and was unable to breathe when she saw the blood seeping from what looked like his chest onto the floor. She knelt next to him, forgetting for the moment that they were in the room with an armed felon. All that mattered to her was that the love of her life was slowly losing consciousness on this cold, hard, wooden floor in the middle of nowhere, Texas._

"_Come on, Callen, stay with me," she pleaded as she glanced quickly around the room, searching for movement. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, so don't you go either," she whispered.  
_

_Audrey and Callen heard the click at the same time. She turned slowly, and found herself facing down the barrel of a .45 Smith and Wesson. The man carrying the gun smiled cruelly and made a gesture that she couldn't mistake. _

_Defeated, she lowered her 9 millimeter, and shoved it towards him. She had to lock her gaze on their captor, refuse to look down at Callen, afraid of what she might see. He didn't seem to be conscious anymore, and felt her heart leap into her throat at that thought._

_She saw the man's lips move, but she couldn't quite make out the words; it was as if she was standing at the end of a tunnel; she could feel her vision going dark, and she struggled to make herself concentrate._

_She saw the gun lower slightly, and she closed her eyes in defeat. The sound of the firing gun was muted, and she barely felt anything as she fell to the ground._

_Callen heard the gun go off again, and forced his eyes open. Seeing Audrey on the ground next to him lit a fire in his gut. He raised his gun up and fired three times, hitting the fugitive squarely in the back. By the time the man hit the floor dead, he was unconscious._

_And that was how their backup found them less than a minute later._

* * *

Kensi listened in silence, her eyes tearing up as so much was revealed to her in so short a time. It explained a lot. When Callen stopped talking abruptly, she leaned over to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "What happened next?" she asked quietly.

Callen swallowed harshly and made himself continue. He had made it this far, and he owed it to both of them to finish. "I woke up in the hospital two days later," he replied. "Audrey was declared DOA."

Kensi sucked in her breath. She had guessed that that's where the story would end, but it was still like a punch to the gut to actually hear it. "I'm so sorry," was all she could say.

Callen nodded. He couldn't put it into words, but he really appreciated that Kensi was here, listening to him, watching him practically break down, and she wasn't running. He got up, pulling on his boxers, and headed over to his dresser. A distant part of his brain made a mental note to thank Hetty for hooking him up with a house he could actually see himself living in for more than a month.

Digging around the sock drawer for a minute, he returned to the bed and the waiting Kensi, this time with a small jewelry box in hand. Sitting down on her side of the bed, he turned the box over in his hands a few times, before twisting around and handing it to her.

Kensi sat up, leaning against the headboard as she took the box in trembling fingers. She looked up at Callen, and, at his nod, she opened it. Inside was an engagement ring. Two small sapphires framed the princess cut diamond in the middle. It was beautiful, and Kensi felt her breath catch in her throat. Even after hearing this story, it was still shocking to see the proof that Callen had, at one point, trusted someone enough to embark on the most intimate and ultimate journey of life. And he clearly had good taste.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, unable to speak louder or to tear her eyes away from the ring in her hands.

"Well enough, I suppose," Callen shrugged. "It was Audrey's great grandmother's." A hard edge crept into his voice, and Kensi could tell it was more of an anger at his own past and lack of such history or heirlooms than anything else. "Her parents gave it to me when I told them I was going to propose. After her-" Callen stopped for a moment and swallowed visibly, before continuing again. "They told me to keep it after she died, so that I would have something to remember her by." He shook his head and murmured, "Not that I need any physical object to remember." He hoped she wouldn't hear the self loathing in the words, but of course she did.

"Hey," she soothed, placing the ring next to her so that she could lean forward and give Callen an awkward hug. He didn't respond, other than to lean into the embrace. "It wasn't your fault," she whispered, rubbing his back relaxingly.

Callen nodded into her shoulder, and finally let himself cry. He had bottled it all up for so long, refused to let the emotions out, and now it was all catching up to him.

Kensi held on, shocked but refusing to show it. She had never seen Callen break down like this. He really must have loved this Audrey, and she doubted he had let himself cry after it had happened.

It could have been five minutes or five hours, but finally, Callen's sobs subsided. He straightened up, wiping his eyes, and winced. He had not meant for that to happen, and he tried not to show his embarrassment too much.

"Sorry," he grimaced, getting up quickly and heading over to the opposite end of the room, searching for something superficial to do, some distraction.

Kensi grabbed Callen's shirt from the floor and slipped it on, doing up the buttons as she walked over to join Callen at the window, where he had settled. She silently looked out with him, taking in the neighborhood. "I have to say, G," she started, feeling him tense next to her, and she smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I didn't think I'd ever see you settle down anywhere, but I totally see you here." She squeezed her arm, pulling him closer. "It really fits."

Callen sighed relieved with the change of topic. He rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, letting a genuine smile adorn his face. For the first time in fifteen years, he felt—hope. This, whatever it was between him and Kensi, felt right. Like slipping into an old routine. His thoughts wandered back to the box still sitting on the bed, and he knew that sometime in the future he might be showing it to her for a completely different reason. And he knew that she would accept it. It might not have been his family heirloom, but it belonged to the family he had hoped to become a part of one day, a long time ago. It was the one possession he had that meant anything, and everything, to him, and he wanted her to have it.

Some day.

_Well, what do you think? It's just a one-shot for now, but I've got a couple of ideas if you guys want more. Maybe just a couple more chapters. I'll let the reviews decide, so let me know!_

_I love REVIEWS!_


	2. The Proposal

**Well, I was hoping for some more reviews, but I've gotten some really positive replies, so back by popular demand, here's a little sequel!**

**Also, we're going to pretend that Nate is still around for this story. They seriously need to bring him back!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I **_**am **_**a TV student, so maybe in a few years…**

Chapter 2: the Proposal

Sam glanced up for the tenth time in as many minutes. Something was different about the agents sitting next to and across from him. He couldn't tell what, but he wasn't a special agent for nothing; he noticed things, small things, that other people would miss. The problem was, the other two were agents as well, and they were practiced at keeping secrets.

Callen felt his partner staring at him, but chose to ignore it, like he had been doing all morning. He knew the former SEAL was trying to figure out what was different, but he wasn't going to give anything away. He and Kensi hadn't been acting different towards each other in any way while around their colleagues. He was rather proud at how well they were keeping this secret.

It had been six months since the two of them had ended up in bed together; six months since he had told her a truth he had never shared with anyone. Six months since his 'no cop' rule had gone out the window. Six months since he had made a commitment, the first real one he had made in a long time. Six months in which he had never felt calmer, more assured, _happier_.

He knew that people around them had noticed small things; they were federal agents after all, it would have been insulting to all of them to assume that they wouldn't pick up on anything. Sam was his, well, best friend, when it came right down to it; he was probably one of the only people who could see even a small glimpse underneath the tough exterior into the person that was G. Callen. And Nate was a trained psychologist, it was his job to ferret out such things. Eric was-well, clueless, but that was nothing new. The man was a genius when it came to technology, but his people and social skills were somewhat lacking.

And Hetty? Well, Callen was sure that Hetty knew everything, because quite frankly, that's what the woman did. She didn't need to be told, and the fact that she hadn't outright confronted him or Kensi worried him as it comforted him. If she didn't see a problem with them as a couple, she would probably let them keep their secret, as long as it didn't interfere with their work.

She had hinted, a few times, but only enough to confirm what Callen had thought: Hetty knew something. He didn't think she had all of the details, but he was certain that she knew their relationship had become more intimate in recent months.

Callen turned his gaze to Kensi. She could feel his eyes on her, but refused to look up. She knew that, undoubtedly, if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop the grin, or the blush, that would follow. And neither of those things would go unnoticed by the other people in the bull pen.

She signed her name with a flourish, and then stood up, grabbing her bag. "See you guys tomorrow," she said with a nod and a smile as she headed out.

" 'Night," she heard called to her back by Sam, Callen, and Nate.

A few minutes after Kensi had left, Callen stood up too. He grabbed a few papers, and headed towards Hetty's office. Knocking on the wood frame, he headed in to take a seat across from the formidable woman.

Hetty looked up as Callen entered. "How can I help you, Mr. Callen?" she asked, setting her pencil down.

Callen held out the papers for her to take. "Incident reports," he replied, as she took them from his grasp and set them down in front of her.

Hetty nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Callen, I shall look over them as soon as I get a chance." Callen nodded back, standing up to leave, when Hetty continued. "Are you leaving for the night?"

Callen turned around, instantly on guard. "Yeah, I've got plans," he said noncommittally.

Hetty pierced him with a bright stare. She could see right through his act, but knew that he needed to put it on, nonetheless. She knew what was going on with him and Agent Blye, just as she knew that they needed to keep it a secret. She also knew that he knew that she knew, and was confused as to why she hadn't said or done anything about it yet. While she had some reservations, she had watched it blossom and turn serious, and remain serious, for almost six months. It had yet to interfere with their work, and the two of them seemed truly happy for the first time since she had known them.

Callen felt pinned down by that stare. He rarely felt this affected by the operations manager, but he could almost see the thoughts running through her brain at that moment. He felt certain that the moment was coming; he had been waiting for this for six months. Hetty was going to confront him. Make him choose. And he knew what his choice would be. For the first time, Callen would choose some_one_ over some_thing_. His job had always come first to him, but he had finally found someone he could share a life with. His job had always been his life before. But Callen would now give it all up, without hesitation, for Kensi. He narrowed his eyes and waited for the words to come.

But when they did, they were not what he had expected.

Hetty let the ghost of a smile adorn her lips. "Take her somewhere special tonight, Mr. Callen," she told him, almost an order.

Callen gulped. "What do you mean, Hetty?" he asked, trying to play dumb.

Hetty shook her head. "You've never been known for your stupidity, Mr. Callen, don't start now," she admonished, pleased when he looked sheepish. "Tonight is a special night, is it not?"

Callen stared. How did she know?

Hetty smiled again. "I trust you will do it right, am I correct?"

Callen sighed and shook his head. He really should have seen this coming. The woman knew about the relationship, he really should have guessed that she would have known about his plans for the evening. "I will," he replied, resigned to her knowledge.

Hetty pierced him with that stare again, and then nodded curtly, letting him go. As he turned around once again, she felt compelled to leave one last parting line. "Mr. Callen?"

Once again, Callen turned, trepidation in his eyes yet again.

Hetty gave him another smile, this one more comforting than the last. "I'm told that Agent Nichols was a good agent," she started, seeing the walls being thrown up in his eyes at the mention of that name. "She would want you to be happy."

Callen swallowed, forcing himself to remain calm and keep all emotions in check. He felt the tears burn in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. Of course she knew. She knew everything. He had never told anyone at NCIS about it, had never willingly talked about it with anyone, including the psychologists after the incident, but of course Hetty would have found out because that's just who she was.

Callen turned away to leave for the third time. "I know," he whispered as he walked away.

He didn't think she had heard, but she had. Because that's just what she did.

* * *

Callen stopped just inside the front door and turned around, taking a sweeping look at the house. _His_ house. He still couldn't believe he actually had a permanent home now. And he couldn't believe how much he actually _liked_ it.

With a sigh that was part wistfulness, part nerves, and part excitement, he turned around once again and left, closing the front door behind him.

**XXX**

Kensi looked around her apartment nervously. She was dressed, makeup and hair in place, and now she was just waiting for Callen. He had said 8 o'clock. She looked at the clock on her microwave. 8:01. _He was late_. Kensi swallowed and tried to calm herself down. She didn't know why she was so nervous, or what made tonight different, but she could tell that something was about to happen. Something that would change her life as she knew it. Call it her cop instinct, but it was that gut that had gotten her out of more than one incident in the past. She had learned to trust it.

8:02. Kensi turned to the mirror on her wall and tried to busy herself by fixing a nonexistent out-of-place strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail. She jumped as the doorbell rang.

Taking slow, steady breaths, she moved to the door and opened it.

Callen gave a cool smile as he looked her over. She was dressed in a spaghetti strap black dress that did little to cover her back, and draped gracefully in a v-neck to show quite an expanse of skin in that direction as well. The fabric clung to her every curve and cut off rather abruptly just above her knees. On her feet were stylish black heels that accented her legs quite well.

Callen had to force himself to look calm on the outside, while he felt the fire burn in his chest. She was so beautiful. And she was his.

"You ready to go?" he asked casually.

Kensi nodded, grabbing her wrap quickly before she took his hand and followed him out to his car.

**XXX**

Callen didn't talk much during the short car ride. He was too nervous. He knew that Kensi was nervous as well, but he couldn't really tell what about.

When they arrived at the restaurant, he got out and moved around quickly to open her door, before she had a chance to do it herself.

Tossing the keys to the valet, and with an exquisite woman on his arm, Callen let the way into the restaurant. It was a fancy, upscale place, not a place he would normally frequent, but tonight was special. Tonight was their six month anniversary, and he had special plans for this night.

They were seated quickly, and after the waiter had taken their drink orders, Callen folded his arms on the table. He stared at the woman across from him, and marveled, yet again, how she was his. He still couldn't believe it, but he knew it to be true. For some reason, she wanted to be with him. All of his flaws, his insecurities, she didn't care. She knew his past, she knew what it had done to him, how it had shaped the man he had become, trust issues and commitment issues, and she loved him, not in spite of it, but _because _of it. He really was the luckiest man on the planet.

Kensi watched him watch her, and she could somehow tell that their thoughts were on the same wavelength at the moment. She was not one for big commitments, but she trusted her life, her heart, and her soul to the man sitting across from her. He knew all the little things about her, and he loved her anyway. They were so similar, and yet so different. His past, his forced separation from the world had done a real number on his views of love and relationships. She, on the other hand, had grown up with a family, people who cared about her. And yet she had separated herself from people, finally convinced after so many failed relationships, of all kinds, that she just didn't need those things. She had given up, just like he had, when the two had found each other.

The waiter arrived with a bottle of wine-even tonight Callen wouldn't stoop to the cheesiness level of champagne- and poured each of them a glass.

Callen and Kensi both flashed the waiter a smile as he set the wine on the table and left them alone.

Callen raised his glass, Kensi following suit. "Happy anniversary," he said, bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip.

Kensi's smile widened as she, too, drank. All of her butterflies seemed to be dying down. Just being with Callen made her forget her fears; around him, she could let all the masks go, and just be her.

Callen, too, felt his own anxieties lift slightly. He was still nervous, he knew her as well as he knew himself, and he knew that she might run after tonight, but he still trusted her, and believed that if anyone could make her stop running, it was him.

Dinner was wonderful, though Callen still preferred a double cheeseburger with fries any day. But for Kensi he would suck it up.

Ironically, Kensi was thinking the same thing.

* * *

"What is this place?" Kensi asked as she looked around the empty rooftop.

Callen walked to the edge and looked out at the view. The beach was in the distance, and the pier was lit up with lights on the Ferris wheel and other rides, picture perfect. The stars were splayed across the night sky, looking like someone had shaken a paintbrush and let the drops fall where they may. "I used to come here a lot to think," he replied softly, feeling Kensi join him, and gasp at the beautiful sight in front of her. "It was sort of like my secret hideout." He looked down at the woman next to him. "I guess it's ours now," he smiled, leaning over to kiss her.

Kensi smiled as he pulled back. "Thanks for sharing it with me," she whispered, leaning against him and sighing contentedly.

Callen swallowed. It was now or never. He sat down on the ledge, pulling Kensi down next to him. Reaching his hand into his pocket, he started fiddling with the small jewelry box that had been burning a hole in his jacket pocket all evening as he began to speak.

"Kenz," he started, trailing off uncertainly as he suddenly forgot the whole speech he had memorized earlier.

Kensi just looked at him. She offered him a soft smile, and Callen began again. "First of all, I love you," he stated, reaching out with his free hand to grasp hers, holding it on top of her knee, rubbing soft circles into her palm with his thumb. "I know we've only really _been_ together for six months, but we've been dancing around it for years, and, well, I'm glad that we both decided to throw our own rulebooks out the window." Callen stopped, grinning sheepishly.

He was wearing that trademark crooked smile that made Kensi immediately go weak at the knees, and she was very glad that she was sitting down. She felt like this speech was going somewhere, but the problem was, she could only see two ways it could end, and both of them scared her shitless. She kept her smile in place, and listened.

Callen was afraid too; he could tell she was frightened of where he was going, and hiding it. It would have worked, if he hadn't known her so well. Part of him wanted to just stop here, and avoid any potential heartbreak, but the rest of him was demanding that he continue. "Six months ago, everything seemed so simple. I was resigned to being alone in the world. I thought that's just the way it was, and I was all right with that. And then we spent that night together, and you were willing to listen. I opened up to someone, honestly and willingly, for the first time in my life. And I'm really glad that it was you." Callen paused to smile again, and noted that Kensi's fixed smile had become more genuine. He relaxed a little bit more. "It's no secret that I don't trust. I never really have, and for a long time I thought that _that_ was all life would ever hold for me. And then you came along." He moved their entwined hands on to his knee, squeezing gently. "You taught me that it's OK to open up, that I don't have to go through all of this alone." Callen was never one for tradition, but this one, he wanted to uphold. Moving slowly, he got down on one knee in front of Kensi and pulled the box out of his pocket. Opening it, he held it up and continued. "I love you, Kensi, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Kensi blinked slowly. She had known this was coming, but it was still a shock to see Callen on one knee in front of her. She stared at the beautiful diamond, framed by two sapphires. It took her a few moments to respond, to find her voice, and when she did, it was barely above a whisper. "Yes," she replied, grinning as she threw herself forward, hugging her- fiancé- enthusiastically.

Callen hugged back, feeling relieved and excited, and a part of him still couldn't believe she had said yes. But she had.

Pulling back, Callen took the ring out of the box and gently slid it onto her left ring finger. Kensi pulled it back, holding it in front of her to admire how it looked. A part of her felt some trepidation about wearing this ring that had been another woman's family heirloom, but she also felt honored, to be given this ring that had belonged to someone who had meant so much to Callen.

Callen got up and sat back down next to her. He could tell something was on her mind, and he had a guess as to what it was. He grasped her hand, pulling it down to his lap, fiddling with the ring. "Audrey was a wonderful person, and I loved her and her family very much. It was the first time I ever really felt like I belonged somewhere." He looked up into her eyes, and made sure she was looking back; he wanted her to hear this, and to believe it. "I loved her, I still do, but I spent fifteen years refusing to really give any other relationships a try, because I was still stuck in that moment. Audrey would want me to live my life."

Kensi smiled. She knew how hard it was for Callen to finally take that step and give them a try. "Wouldn't her parents mind that you're giving their ring to me?" she asked.

Callen looked down briefly, before locking eyes with his fiancé once more. "I called them, a couple of weeks ago." He saw the shock in her eyes, and he continued, "I told them all about you. They actually said they wanted to meet you. They told me to give the ring to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Kensi smiled again, amazed at how different this Callen was from the 'work' Callen. He dropped his eyes, continuing nervously, "If you want me to get you another ring though-"

He was cut off by Kensi's lips crashing down on his. He responded forcefully, moaning in pleasure as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met in the middle and battled for dominance, neither willing to give in to the other.

Kensi finally pulled away, though she didn't go far. "I love it," she told him earnestly, watching happily as the uncertainty left his eyes, replaced by need and desire. "I love you," she added, leaning forward again. The resulting kiss was much slower, filled with passion and love.

The two agents slowly slid off of the ledge and sat on the ground leaning against their former seat. Together they sat entangled in each other's arms, kissing the night away, and only slightly noticed as the sun began to rise over the city.

Both had fears, anxieties, about what the future would hold, but one thing was certain: whatever happened, they would face it together.

_So, how's that? I've got a couple more ideas, so I'll keep adding them when I have time-which unfortunately, I rarely ever have, but I'll do my best!_

_I know they're kind of out of character, but I'm a hopeless romantic, so I like to think that Callen has this secret romantic side that he doesn't really share with anyone (except Kensi, of course)  
_


	3. The Unveiling

**Yea, another chapter! **

**Another author's note: Deeks isn't in this story. I just didn't add him in, and don't really want to now.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't think I need to say it anymore…**

Chapter 3: the unveiling/the friends

Callen looked up from his desk, taking in a sweep of the bull pen as he shifted in his seat. Sam glanced up, feeling the eyes on him, and raised his eyebrows at his partner. Callen shrugged and looked back down at the paperwork on his desk.

Kensi glanced up briefly as well, feeling the brief shift in attention from work to something else. Seeing Sam's gaze as he shifted his attention from Callen to her, she cocked an eyebrow of her own. Sam smiled slightly and got back to work.

Kensi followed suit, but only managed to read one more sentence of the case report in front of her before interruption came again, this time in the form of their operations manager.

"Ms. Blye, a word please?"

Everyone looked up as Hetty walked in, gazing firmly at Kensi, until she got up shakily and followed the small woman. Those eyes had always been unsettling when turned to full power.

Callen watched as she left, noting with uneasiness that the two women headed not back to Hetty's desk, but towards the break room; clearly this seemed to be a closed door conversation.

He and Sam exchanged another glance, before both turned their attention back to the desk work. Although Callen was only really pretending. His mind was centered on that closed door, wondering just what it was they were discussing.

**XXX**

Hetty gestured Kensi passed her into the room, and followed, closing the door behind her.

Kensi watched with trepidation as Hetty took a seat, and gestured for her to do the same.

The agent obeyed, going from confused to worried on the inside, while outwards she projected the same cool, collective, calm agent she was so used to playing.

Hetty sighed as she watched the agent in front of her. She knew what she wanted to talk about, just as she knew that the woman would not be so forthcoming. As an undercover agent, she was used to hiding herself from the world, and most of the time, she knew the woman actually enjoyed being invisible. It was really that trait above all else that showed the similarities between her junior and senior field agents.

"So, how did the big date go, dearie?" Hetty asked after a moment of strained silence.

Kensi swallowed and stared. That was not what she had been expecting. As she watched the older woman, she wondered just how much her boss knew.

Hetty smiled and shook her head. "It hasn't interfered yet, Ms. Blye, and I want my agents to be happy." Hetty shifted forward, managing to give off an air of excitement while still maintaining a mature stature. "Now tell me, how did he do it?"

Kensi had to take a moment to construct her thoughts. She knew Callen thought Hetty suspected something, and while part of her had agreed with him, she wasn't sure how the operations manager could know. But now, sitting across from the small woman, she finally believed: Hetty was psychic.

Kensi sighed and smiled, lowering her gaze. "He took me up to this empty rooftop, with a great view of the pier. It was quite romantic." The agent was slightly embarrassed to realize she was blushing.

Hetty returned the smile, happy for her agents, and excited for them as well. "And may I see it?" she continued, forcing the younger woman to meet her eyes again.

Kensi stared for a moment, before reaching up slowly to remove the necklace she was wearing. Under the operations manager's firm gaze, she removed the small ring from its chain. She paused briefly, turning the ring over in her fingers, before holding it out for the older woman to inspect.

Hetty took the ring and held it up, looking at it closely, with the same sort of concentration she gave everything. It was clearly a valuable ring, precious and expensive. The diamond was large, but not outrageous, and the sapphires accented the setting perfectly.

Hetty gave a razor smile and a nod of approval, handing the ring back to its owner. "Very exquisite, Ms. Blye," she said, "Tell Mr. Callen I approve."

Kensi smiled as she returned the ring to its previous location. Once the necklace was secure around her neck, she replied. "Thanks, I will."

Hetty fixed another gaze on the woman in front of her. "I must say, this is really a pleasant surprise; I never would have thought Mr. Callen would be the type to settle down, not after-"

Hetty stopped abruptly, and Kensi raised her eyebrow. She had a good idea of where that sentence was going, but she didn't know what Hetty knew. She did know, however, that Callen had said nothing, so whatever the older woman knew, it had been gleaned from other sources, and was therefore skeptical at best. At least, in her eyes.

Hetty watched closely after her slip-up. Kensi didn't seem surprised or confused. There was only one reason for that, as far as Hetty could see, and it made her much happier than she could have imagined. Callen must have told her about it; the fact that he had opened up about this said far more than she suspected the man realized.

Hetty blinked slowly. "You know about Audrey, don't you," she said in a monotone.

Kensi nodded and furrowed her brow. There was something in Hetty's voice that made her think there was more to the story than she had been told. "Callen told me, when we first got together," she replied. She moved her hand up to play with the engagement ring, sliding it up and down the chain around her neck. "This ring was hers." Hetty nodded, but didn't speak. Kensi continued, "why do I feel like there was more to it than he told me?"

Hetty sighed and met the younger woman's fierce gaze. She had some reservations about telling the woman anything without Callen's permission, but she felt like maybe it would be better if he wasn't forced to relive that horrible time after the love of his life's death. "He never told me anything about her, and I'm sorry to say that I never had the pleasure to meet her. After Callen joined NCIS, I did a little digging around. Agent Nichols was one of the FBI's best and most promising agents: strong willed, determined, able to mold herself into any situation…" she paused for a moment. "Remind you of anyone?"

Kensi nodded. "Sounds exactly like him," she commented with a slight chuckle.

Hetty nodded gravely, and continued. "I am told that they were quite similar, which was perhaps the reason why they worked so well together."

"So they were partners?" Kensi broke in.

Hetty shook her head. "Their paths may have crossed for the brief time Mr. Callen was with the FBI, but as far as I can tell, they didn't officially meet until he had moved on to the DEA. They worked quite a few joint cases, and made an impressive pair." She paused again, before continuing delicately, "it was a joint task force fugitive apprehension that ended Agent Nichols' life."

Kensi swallowed harshly and looked down. Callen had told her this part, and she really didn't want to have to hear it again.

Hetty got up and joined Kensi on the couch. She patted the younger agent's knee comfortingly. "I'm guessing I don't need to tell you what happened," she commented softly. Kensi nodded, still refusing to look up. Hetty kept going, knowing a little more about the time after the incident than she believed Callen had told his girlfriend. She knew her senior agent would probably never divulge any of it, she wasn't even sure how much of it he knew himself. But Hetty had ways of getting information, and she had quite a few owed favors in the government world. "Mr. Callen left the DEA not long after it happened; I believe he blamed them for her death." Hetty looked down and a hard edge crept into her voice, which had Kensi looking at the older woman, alarmed. "Not misplaced blame, I might add."

Kensi raised her eyebrows. "What does that mean, Hetty?" she asked, confused.

Hetty met the younger woman's gaze evenly. "I'm not sure how much of this Mr. Callen has been informed of, or how much he has ferreted out himself, but I have a lot of friends. The first bullet took Callen down. It was several minutes before the next shot, plenty of time for the backup to make their way up to the scene. They were told to hold back, to _wait_. In Mr. Callen's mind, and I'm not ashamed to admit, in my own, they were responsible for the bullet that ended Agent Nichols' life."

Kensi stared. She couldn't believe this. She was certain that Callen would have found that out. He was a naturally inquisitive person, and he would have wanted to know every detail about what had happened.

Hetty allowed her eyes to soften. "I believe Mr. Callen moved on to the CIA afterward because he could be given more of a free reign. He wanted revenge, and in his mind, every target he chased became Audrey's killer. He could use more… dubious methods, and it would draw no attention because that's what the CIA does."

Kensi cut in again, curious to find out more about her fiancé; he had shared, but she wanted to know things he had never told her, things that he might deem to unimportant to warrant sharing. "Why did he transfer to NCIS then, if the CIA was such a good fit?"

Hetty offered up another razor sharp smile. "Agent Gibbs, of course," she replied. "You'll have to ask Mr. Callen for any more details, as I was never able to get Jethro to tell me what he did to convince Mr. Callen to transfer."

Kensi smiled. She did know that the formidable Agent would not share any information Callen had asked him not to. No amount of bribery or blackmail would ever sway him. She decided to let that angle go, and brought the conversation back to the original topic; she had a question on her mind that she really wanted to be answered. "But why would DEA hold back with two agents in distress and backup only seconds away?" she asked, confused.

Neither woman had heard the door silently open, or saw the senior field agent standing in the doorway, leaning up against the frame, until he spoke up. Both of them whipped around at the sound of his voice. "They wanted to play it out, see if they could finally get something to stick." Callen's voice was harsh, cold, unyielding.

Kensi stood up and started to walk towards her fiancé, but stopped awkwardly, suddenly feeling self-conscious about being caught talking about him behind his back with their boss. "What does that mean?" she asked, wondering if he would answer. She was feeling very guilty all of a sudden.

Callen moved out of the doorway, and closed the door behind him. He didn't enter further into the room, just stood there, staring intently at the back of the couch. He crossed his arms over his chest. "We were the bait, I guess you could say. They knew he was guilty, didn't have a solid case, I guess they wanted to get him for attacking a federal agent." He shrugged and smirked. "Of course, I didn't find that out until later."

Finally Kensi managed to get her legs to cooperate. She moved over to Callen and tentatively wrapped her arms around him. He made no move, either good or bad, so she kept holding on.

Hetty watched in silence, marveling that Callen had yet to throw the young woman off. But he seemed to be responding to her touch, even if he didn't show it.

Small as she was, when she stood up, the other two immediately took notice. Kensi let go, and Callen took a shaky step back. He wasn't quite as worried about her wrath as he might have been a few days ago, but he was nervous just the same.

But Hetty wasn't upset. She smiled, and moved forward until she was standing barely a foot away from the couple. "I believe congratulations are in order, are they not?" she said, letting her happiness show in her voice and expression, one of the only times she had done so.

Callen nodded, returning an impish smile. "Thanks, Hetty," he replied, snaking an arm around Kensi's waist. He could feel Kensi's confusion, and his smile widened.

With another firm glance, Hetty moved towards the door, leaving the couple alone. As she left, she called over her shoulder, "Break her heart, and you will have me to answer to." Kensi chuckled, but stopped abruptly as Hetty added, "The same goes for you, Ms. Blye."

With that, the small woman left, and Callen turned to his fiancé. "You guys were talking about me?" he asked, the grin vanishing, though the twinkle was still in his eyes.

Kensi couldn't get herself to meet his gaze. She felt guilty for the conversation, guilty for being caught, but most of all, guilty that she had _wanted_ to have the conversation-she had betrayed Callen's trust, and she couldn't take it back.

"Hey," Callen raised his hand to her chin and lightly forced her to look at him. She felt slightly reassured when she saw no trace of anger in his eyes. Finally, a ghost of the smile returned. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

Kensi raised her eyebrow. Even _he_ had to know how ridiculous that sounded.

Callen shrugged. "Fair enough," he answered her unspoken skepticism.

Kensi wrapped her arms around him, leaning into his embrace as he responded the same way. Her voice slightly muffled by his clothing, she replied, "I'm sorry, G. Hetty brought it up, but I kept asking questions."

Callen squeezed tighter. "It's OK," he repeated, feeling awful for being the cause of her distress.

Any more comfort was cut short by a knock on the door. Without opening it, they heard Hetty's voice once more through the wood. "Your presence is required upstairs immediately, Mr. Callen, Ms. Blye."

Kensi pulled back and wiped her eyes. She started to head towards the door, but Callen stopped her, grabbing her arm before she had moved completely away. When she threw him a questioning glance, Callen stepped forward and brought his lips to hers. It was sweet, and passionate, and in no way belonged in the workplace, especially when they were trying to keep their relationship a secret.

Neither one cared. Kensi responded with fervor, molding her lips to his, pushing her tongue forward, requesting entrance. He gave it willingly, as she wrapped her body around his.

Once again, a knock sounded, and the pair broke apart yet again. With rueful glances, they left the quiet sanctuary to join their coworkers and friends for yet another case.

* * *

"I lost him!" came the crackling response over the walkie talkie.

Kensi panted, increasing her pace as she noticed a blur of movement disappear around a corner. Without breaking stride, she responded to Sam's call. "I've got him. He just turned off of Alameda onto fourth!"

Callen, hearing the call, ran harder, trying to catch up to his fiancé. He was half a block away when he heard the crash and the grunt over the talkie. He and Sam rounded the corner at the same time.

What he saw made Callen incredibly turned on. Kensi was holding the suspect to the ground, forcefully pulling his arms behind his back to slap the cuffs on. The man made one last-ditch attempt to escape, and Kensi kneed him in the back, hard. "Stay down," she all but growled. Looking up she caught a glimpse of the look Callen was giving her, and felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She could only hope that exertion from the chase would be a cover.

Callen saw the blush, and it only fueled his fire. His gaze was smoldering by now, and the cool part of his brain noted that he should probably stop, before Sam took notice. But he couldn't. All he could see in his mind was Kensi tackling their suspect. Like a cheetah or a lioness, an animal of prey. Fierce and graceful, powerful and beautiful. She was protective and strong, independent, and yet reliant.

Sam was focused on hauling the downed man to his feet. Reaching his free hand down now, he offered it to Kensi, who came back to the world with a start. She took the offered limb and shakily climbed to her feet.

Sam, looking her over covertly for any sign of injury, noticed an interesting pendant she was wearing around her neck. Shoving the cuffed man towards Callen, he reached over to gently grasp the curious necklace. "What's this?" he asked inquiringly.

Kensi felt her heart stop as she realized her necklace had become dislodged during the chase. Trying to brush it off, she shrugged nonchalantly. "It's just a necklace," she replied with a forced air of casualness.

Sam raised his eyebrow as he moved his gaze from her neck to her eyes. She had to force herself to meet his gaze. "A diamond ring, Kensi?" He was trying to work the pieces out. It was like a puzzle, where one piece was missing, and he was trying to put it together without the knowledge that it wasn't all there. He felt like he was missing something crucial, something that he should see, but for some reason, he couldn't.

Kensi shrugged again, but couldn't think of something to say. She had to force herself not to look over at Callen.

Callen, who was standing, stock still, his hand grasped around their suspect's forearm, in a grip of steel. He turned slightly to look at Kensi, and was relieved when she attempted to shrug it off. He inserted himself into the conversation. "Come on guys, let's get this guy back to the boathouse."

Sam turned to look at his partner. He couldn't believe the man wasn't more interested. They usually loved to make fun of Kensi's personal life. That ring looked like an engagement ring, and yet Callen didn't seem to care.

But he didn't have much chance to argue, as Kensi immediately jumped on the lifeline. "Definitely," she responded, moving up to grasp the man's other arm. Together, the two of them escorted the man up the street and towards their car, Sam trailing along behind, his thoughts whirling.

* * *

"I'm just saying, Kensi, it looks incriminating."

Nate and Eric looked up from their relaxed positions around the bull pen, as the three field agents entered. Sam seemed to be trying to get some sort of information out of Kensi, who wasn't biting.

The conversation was interrupted by Hetty, who had gone unnoticed, until that moment. "How did it go?" she asked, in a firm tone, effectively cutting off whatever Sam had been about to say next.

Callen answered, relieved at the operations manager's timing. "He's not our guy. Ran because of several outstanding warrants. We handed him off to LAPD."

Hetty nodded, and Sam used the silence to bring the conversation back to the topic it had been on before the small woman's interruption. "Kensi, it's a diamond ring, what else is it supposed to mean?"

Kensi sighed, annoyed. "Just drop it, Sam!" she retorted, fed up with all his pestering.

Unfortunately, this statement piqued the interest of the tech geek and psychologist.

"Who's got a diamond ring?" Eric asked, leaning forward, excited. Nate, too, shifted forward in his seat.

Kensi sighed, exasperated, but didn't answer. Instead, she collapsed at her desk, successfully conveying her disdain for this particular topic of conversation.

Of course, Sam answered for her, turning to Eric. "Kensi does. It's on a chain around her neck." He turned back to the female field agent. "Who gave it to you?"

Kensi sighed again. She didn't know what to say that would end the conversation without giving away any answers. She sneaked a glance at Callen, wanting to see how he was handling all of this. He had taken a restful posture, leaning up against his desk, arms crossed across his chest. But she could see the strain in his eyes. He kept it well hidden, but she knew him well. Just like she knew that that look meant she should do whatever she thought was right. She turned back to Sam. "Maybe it's just a family heirloom, Sam. You ever think of that?" Mentally she congratulated herself. What she had said was true: it _was_ a family heirloom. Just not _her_ family.

"Is it?" Nate spoke up, raising an eyebrow in question.

Kensi turned to him, but couldn't force the 'yes' past her lips. She knew the psychologist would see through the lie. Unfortunately, her silence only served to answer the question.

"So then, are you engaged?" Sam asked with a grin.

Kensi looked down, concentrating her gaze on the corner of her desk, rather than look at anyone else. Finally she responded softly, "Maybe."

There was a moment of stunned silence, before Nate managed to find his voice again. "Congratulations!" he said, getting up to offer the young woman a hug. She didn't respond, in any way, as he awkwardly folded his arms around her still sitting frame.

Eric was the next to unfreeze. "Yeah, Kensi, so great! I didn't even know you were seeing anyone!"

Kensi visibly flinched at that. Sam caught on to the parade, and offered up his congratulations. Continuing, he voiced the question she had been hoping would remain unasked. "So, who's the guy?"

Kensi didn't respond for a few moments. She flickered her gaze to Callen again, who was smiling now, just a small one, but she knew he was fully supportive of whatever she chose to do. Making a decision now, she turned back to Sam. "He's just a guy," she replied nonchalantly.

Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation. "How long have you two been together?" he tried again.

Finally, Kensi smiled, albeit a small one. "_Together_, together, or known each other?" she clarified. Sam just raised his eyebrows, and Kensi continued, "We've been dating for about six months, we've been friends for years."

Eric jumped in now. "Can I see the ring?" he asked excitedly.

Kensi rolled her eyes and reached up to remove the chain from around her neck. Under their watchful gaze, she removed the ring and handed it off to Nate, who was the closest. He examined it silently, before handing it to Eric. Eric passed it along to Sam when he was done.

"Guy's got good taste," Sam commented, before passing the piece of jewelry to Callen.

Callen merely glanced at it, before walking forward to give the ring back to its owner. Kensi moved the ring to her left ring finger, rather than replace it on the chain; there wasn't much point in hiding it anymore, now that everyone knew. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Callen's eyes flash, as she slipped the ring on. She knew he enjoyed seeing it more there, than around her neck.

"So why won't you tell us the guy's name?" Eric asked, almost whining. He knew they were all as shocked as he was that _Kensi_ had actually made such a huge commitment.

Kensi didn't reply, but kept glancing around the room, as if looking for an escape hatch. When she glanced at Callen one too many times, and for longer than she had focused on anyone else, something seemed to click for Sam. "No," he gasped, looking from one to the other.

Callen looked at his partner, and shrugged sheepishly. The puzzle was finally complete for the big guy. Nate and Eric were looking at the rest of them, completely flabbergasted.

Hetty was giving the group a razor sharp smile. Of course she wasn't surprised.

Sam still couldn't find his voice. He just stared, moving his head from Callen to Kensi, as if he was watching a tennis match. If Callen hadn't been so worried, he might have found it quite amusing.

"What's going on?" Nate finally asked, moving towards the former SEAL in concern.

But Sam just focused on his partner. He needed answers, now.

Callen locked eyes with Sam. "Yeah," he confirmed quietly, refusing to break the stare or look ashamed. He wasn't ashamed of his relationship, and he didn't regret anything.

Sam wouldn't be so easily pacified. "When?" he all but growled.

Callen shrugged. "Like she said, six months."

"And the ring?" Sam continued.

Callen looked over at Kensi, and the careful gaze changed to a fiery one, full of passion and fervor. Sam saw the look, and felt slightly guilty. "Last night," Callen replied.

Nate finally seemed to catch up. "Wait…" he dragged out, looking at the trio, and then down to Hetty, who was nodding with a more genuinely happy smile. He snapped back to the pair whom they were all focused on, and looked at Kensi. "You…and Callen?"

Kensi looked from her fiancé, who smiled a reassuring smile, to Hetty, who nodded her approval. She looked up at Nate. "Yes," she confirmed, nodding her head.

Eric gasped, finally catching on.

Sam just kept looking from his partner to his partner's- _fiancé_. It just felt so strange; Callen wasn't the sort to ever settle down. And neither was Kensi. But then, maybe that's why they worked together. If they were both so used to running, maybe now they were just running in the same direction. And he had to admit, the two just seemed _right_ together. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Congrats, man," he finally congratulated Callen.

Callen nodded his thanks, as the psychologist and tech guru chimed in a beat later.

Kensi finally let the grin adorn her face. Callen moved over until he was standing next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So much for keeping it a secret," he commented dryly, looking down at her.

They all chuckled at that. Sam moved over to wrap his own arm around Callen. Pulling him close in a friendly manner, he replied jovially, "What makes you think you could ever keep something from us?"

Callen looked over at his friend and raised his eyebrow. "We were doing fine for six months," he retorted.

Sam just shrugged. Callen looked down at the arm still wrapped around his shoulders, and then back up at Sam's face. Sam took the hint and removed the offending limb.

"So, what do you say we go out tonight, celebrate?" Sam suggested, looking around the group. Eric and Nate nodded, but Kensi and Callen looked a little less certain. Nudging a bit, he added, "Drinks are on me."

The couple shared a glance, and Callen replied with a grin, "Sold."

That caused everyone to laugh again, and the tension dissipated quickly. Eric headed back up to the nest to work on some encryption.

Nate paused to study Kensi and Callen for another moment, before he, too, left the bull pen.

Hetty headed back to her office without a word, feeling glad that the truth was out. No more secrets, maybe now everyone could get back to work. She needed to have a conversation with Director Vance, to ensure that there would be no complications involving the newly engaged couple.

Sam threw one more glance at the two, and sat back down at his desk, pulling the nearest file towards him and forcing himself to concentrate on that. He was still waiting to wake up from this dream, where everything seemed so backwards. Callen had actually popped the question. He, who had changed apartments month to month, who-as far as he knew- just didn't _do_ serious relationships. He, who had had a specific rule involving the dating of law enforcement individuals. Sam wondered what had changed. Was he happy for his friends? Of course. It was what he had hoped for, for both of them; well, maybe not the together part, but of course he wanted them to be happy. And clearly, they were.

Sam looked up again, in time to see Callen place a sweet kiss on the top of Kensi's head, before he moved back to his desk and got back to work.

Sam smiled. Oh yes, they were definitely happy.

_This was so much longer than I expected!_

_I hope it met expectations, stay tuned for the next installment, and as always, please REVIEW!_


	4. The Wedding

**Sadly, I think this story is coming to an end. I have two more chapters in mind, though I might be able to be persuaded to keep going, if I get more ideas =]**

**Disclaimer: already said it, I don't think I need to repeat it =]**

Chapter 4: the wedding

"Drop it, buddy, before you do something stupid." Callen slowly inched forward, keeping his gun held straight and steady as he kept his gaze fixed on their murderer. Two weeks of staying up late and waking up early; two weeks of false leads and dead ends. And now, finally, they had the guy, Alex Miller, murder weapon in hand.

The man raised his gun slightly, and Callen tightened his grip on his, preparing for the moment he felt was only moments away.

Suddenly Miller went down. Callen blinked, and then grinned as he watched his fiancé slapping the cuffs on the murderer.

Kensi looked up and saw the grin; she felt her own sultry smile come to her face.

Callen holstered his weapon as he walked forward. "I totally had him," he playfully complained, watching Kensi haul Miller to his feet.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I took him down," she retorted, adding a smirk on the end.

It was Callen's turn to smirk. He moved forward to take control of Miller. As he grabbed the man's arm, he asked coyly, "You doing anything later?"

Kensi smiled sultrily. She looked him up and down, and then sighed playfully. "Sorry, I'm busy. Maybe some other time."

With that, Kensi passed Callen and their killer, and headed back up the street, leaving Callen staring after her, lustfully.

Finally, after a few minutes, Callen shook himself out of his daze, and dragged a struggling Adam Miller to his car.

* * *

Callen and Sam got out of the latter's car. Sam started walking, but only managed a few steps before he realized he was alone. He looked back, and saw his best friend still standing next to the passenger side door, looking towards the beach with a far off look in his eyes.

Sam moved back, closing the distance between him and his partner before beginning to speak. "You ready for this, G?" he asked carefully.

Callen took a breath and looked at Sam. The level of intensity in the man's gaze had Sam immediately reeling. He wasn't used to his stoic best friend looking so- _in love_. Things had really changed since he had started dating Kensi. "Definitely," he replied with a smile.

Sam returned the smile, masking his spinning thoughts as the two continued down to the beach where they could see the small group waiting for them.

Kensi turned around as the pair approached, and her hand went to her hip. A mocking scowl adorned her face. "You're late," she smirked.

Callen shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged sheepishly. "Fashionably late," he replied with a characteristic grin.

Kensi shook her head, her hands smoothing out her white sundress. "You know," she began, still not losing the scowl, "when you asked if I was doing anything later, I thought you were being playful, I didn't think you'd actually forgotten!"

Callen took a step forward and placed himself in front of his soon-to-be wife. "I didn't forget," he protested. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Kensi sighed exasperatedly, and finally let her face transform into a smile. Callen took that as a cue, and reached up to grasp her face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed her, pouring everything he had into it.

They were interrupted by several polite, yet uncomfortable, coughs from their friends.

"Plenty of time for that later," Sam said, smiling, watching Callen pull away reluctantly and turn to look at him.

Callen turned back to Kensi, and the two shared a knowing glance. Kensi nodded slightly. Callen looked up at the one member of their small group he wasn't very familiar with. Signaling to the reverend that they were ready, he moved his hands away from Kensi's face, but only went so far as to grasp her hands.

Reverend Michaels smiled at the small crowd, and began. "We are gathered here this evening, on this beach, to witness the joining of two souls. The embarking of such a lifelong journey is not to be taken lightly." The reverend looked from the bride to the groom. "Callen and Kensi have chosen to write their own vows, believing that only their own words could accurately describe their commitment to each other. Callen?"

Callen looked into Kensi's eyes, and smiled. When he spoke, it was quietly, and just for her. "It's no secret that I don't really do trust," he smiled sheepishly. "I've done it before, and I was always let down, so I convinced myself that I didn't need it. But you made me realize that it's all right to be afraid, to be cautious or nervous, because most of the time, our greatest rewards come from doing the things that scare us the most." Callen paused to take a breath, before continuing. "Love isn't finding someone you can live with, it's finding someone you can't live without, and one of the biggest challenges is finding someone who knows all of your flaws, differences, and mistakes, and still loves everything about you. Kensi, you know all my flaws, you know my shortcomings, and by some miracle, you're still here. I can't promise you it'll be easy, or that there won't be bumps along the way, but I can promise you forever."

Reverend Michaels nodded as Callen finished, and turned to the bride. "Kensi?" he gestured.

Kensi looked into Callen's eyes and felt the rest of the world vanish. The group around them disappeared, and it seemed to her that only the two of them were left on the planet. She smiled. "I've been running from life for a long time, content to live cut off from people. Like you I convinced myself I didn't need anyone. And then I met you, and everything changed. You didn't try to stop me from running, you didn't try to convince me that things could be different. You just promised to run _with_ me. You once told me that there was nothing wrong with fairy tales, because everyone lives happily ever after. I never believed in happily ever after until I met you." Kensi paused. She bit her lip, and continued. "The rest of our life is a long time, and it starts right now. Together. And I promise you that forever."

Reverend Michaels looked around at the crowd, and noted the teary eyes of the group. They all seemed to be surprised at such a display of emotion from the bride and groom, as well as moved by the words that were being spoken. "G. Callen, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness or in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

Callen smiled as he continued to stare into Kensi's eyes. He made sure she could see the surety and clarity as he replied, "I do."

Reverend Michaels turned to Kensi. "Kensi Blye, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness or in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

Kensi returned Callen's smile, and she had never been more certain as she answered, "I do."

And again, the reverend continued. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-" Callen cut the reverend off mid-sentence as he leaned forward and crushed his lips on Kensi's. Reverend Michaels raised his eyebrows, and finished the sentence over the chuckling of the group. "Go on kissing the bride."

Callen broke away a few moments later, but he didn't break eye contact with his wife. They were oblivious to the congratulations of their friends around them; they were off in their own world, content to just stare at each other and marvel that they had actually made the hurtle. A year ago, it would have been deemed laughable.

But here, at sunset, on a secluded beach in Los Angeles, G. Callen and Kensi Blye were married. It was simple, and quiet, just the way the two agents had imagined it. A simple white sundress and a pair of khaki pants and a button-up shirt. Surrounded by their family- Hetty, Sam, Nate, and Eric. That was what family was: people who loved them not because they had to, but because they wanted to. No party, no bells and whistles, just intimacy. Because each other was all they really needed.

Callen smiled at his new wife and leaned forward to kiss her again. He had a feeling life would be getting so much better after today.

_This one is shorter than the others, but it felt like it came out at a natural pace. I hope so, at least. There might be only one or two more chapters, but I'm actually coming up with some more ideas, so maybe I'll stretch it out a little longer. Who knows?_

_REVIEWS ARE MY FRIEND!_


	5. The Honeymoon, Part One

**Back again! I'm glad people are enjoying this story. I did get a review that had me so upset with myself-sadly, I didn't even **_**think **_**about adding Gibbs or any of the DC team! But now that it's been brought to my attention, here goes my attempt at rectifying my mistake!**

**Disclaimer: see my other chapters =]**

Chapter 5: the Honeymoon, part one

"Remind me again why we needed to stop in DC?" Kensi asked, confused, as she and Callen flashed their badges at the security guard, and Callen lightly tapped his foot on the accelerator, moving the rental car slowly forward and into the navy yard.

Callen glanced over at his new wife, before returning his eyes to the road. "There's someone I need to see," he replied quietly, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Kensi raised her eyebrow. "Gibbs?" she asked cautiously, wondering what had Callen's hackles up.

Callen paused, and then nodded. "We should have invited him," he responded guiltily. He couldn't believe that the older agent had slipped his mind, when they had thrown together their small ceremony. The man had been his mentor, his guide, the reason he had transferred to NCIS, and, in his mind, the reason he had not- through his job- committed suicide. Several of the missions he had been on and volunteered for while with the CIA had been the kind where one was not expected to return. And yet time and again, he had. And he had been angry for it. Gibbs had pulled him back from a very dark place, and he was eternally grateful. And yet, at his wedding, the one event he had never expected to occur in his life, he had forgotten to invite the man who meant the most to him.

Kensi could do nothing but pat his shoulder comfortingly. She knew the man had to be important to her husband, though she didn't know everything. She did know he had been crucial to him turning his life around after Audrey's death.

Callen pulled the car into a vacant spot, and turned off the ignition. After pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts, he exited the vehicle and made his way into the building, Kensi following half a step behind.

**XXX**

Callen and Kensi stepped off the elevator into the bustling bull pen. The office in Washington was set up more like an office than OSP back in LA. It was busy, looking slightly like an overturned beehive, and Callen assumed they must be working a hot case.

Gibbs was not at his desk, and Callen, looking around, saw that two of the other three desks in the area were also empty. He recognized Agent McGee from his visit to Los Angeles several years earlier. He also recognized the slightly Goth, tall, and perky woman standing in front of him, chatting animatedly.

As McGee's attention shifted to the couple walking slowly towards them, so too did Abby's. With a happy cry, she spun around all the way and rushed forward to give Callen a friendly hug. "G. Callen, it's so great to see you!"

Callen hugged back awkwardly, and couldn't help but smile at the energetic scientist. "You too Abby Sciuto," he replied.

Abby released Callen from her grasp and transferred her attention over to the other woman in the room. Kensi waved uncomfortably, but Abby wasn't deterred as she moved in to give the agent the same enthusiastic hug. "Hi Kensi!"

Callen watched the exchange with amusement. Abby was so full of life, and so contrary to what her multiple tattoos and almost entirely black wardrobe suggested. She reminded him of the energizer bunny. She just kept going and going.

As Abby let go and moved a step back, he saw Kensi relax slightly with the increase of distance. He knew that, while she really liked the forensic scientist, she wasn't entirely happy with people invading her personal space. Except him.

He looked back at the agent who had stood up during Abby's greeting. He nodded and held out his hand. "Agent McGee," he said formally.

McGee took the offered hand and replied, "Agent Callen, it's good to see you again." The agents let go, and McGee moved around his desk to join the other three in the center of the room. He leaned against his desk and asked, "Are you here in an official capacity? We weren't notified."

Callen shook his head, alleviating any fears. "We're here to see Gibbs, actually." Callen looked around briefly, and then continued, "I'm guessing there's a case?" At McGee's nod, he added, "Do you know when he'll be back?"

McGee was about to respond, when Abby shushed him. Looking around at the raised eyebrows, she whispered, "He always knows." They just continued to stare at her, and she held up a hand, holding three fingers up. She counted down slowly, and sure enough, on one, they heard the elevator ding.

They all turned to look towards the noise, and Gibbs walked out, followed by Tony and Ziva.

The younger agents stopped briefly, curious about the new faces. Gibbs kept going, walking right by the LA agents to deposit his gun and badge in the top drawer of his desk. Only once that task was complete did he look up to greet their guests. He fixed Callen with a stare, one that saw everything and yet gave away nothing. His gaze moved from the younger agent's face down to his left hand. They flickered back up, as Gibbs finally spoke. "I hear congratulations are in order," he said, no inflection whatsoever.

Callen forced his face to remain neutral. He shrugged nonchalantly, as his gaze rested somewhere over the older man's left shoulder. "Thanks," he replied. He looked Gibbs in the eyes again, and continued, softer, "I should have invited you."

Gibbs paused for a moment, and then smiled at the man he used to think of as a son. He moved forward and held out his hand. "That's really great, both of you," he said, looking from Callen to Kensi and back. Callen still looked worried that he had hurt the man's feelings as he reached out to grasp his hand. Gibbs pulled the agent into a fatherly hug, and Callen's fears lifted as he heard the man whisper into his ear, low enough that no one else could hear, "I'm happy for you, G. Not to mention incredibly proud."

The two men separated, both now wearing smiles. Kensi felt one of her own adorn her face as she watched the interaction. Gibbs seemed to treat Callen like a son, and Callen certainly looked upon him like a father. She was glad her husband had someone like him in his life.

Everyone heard Tony's loud whisper from the side, "Is that the guy from LA?"

Just like everyone heard the _thwap_ that followed. They all turned simultaneously to see Abby retracting her hand, and Tony rubbing the back of his head. Callen shook his head and chuckled, "I think that girl's been around you too long, Gibbs."

Instead of looking offended, both agent and scientist seemed almost proud, as if it were a compliment. Indeed, Abby replied, "Thank you, G. Callen!"

Gibbs shook his head this time, and made the formal introductions to the agents who had yet to be familiarized. "Agents Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, meet Agent's G. Callen and Kensi Blye, from OSP."

Tony just gave a little wave and flashed a charming smile in Kensi's direction, which went completely ignored by the woman, not so much by her husband.

Ziva, on the other hand, moved forward to give each agent a handshake. "So, what brings you two to DC?" Ziva asked, moving back to her previous position.

Kensi and Callen looked at each other awkwardly, trying to agree on what to say. It wasn't that they didn't trust these agents, they just weren't used to sharing with other people. Both were the 'keep your secrets tightly guarded' kind of person; because if you never told anyone your secrets, no one could ever use them against you. Taking that hurtle and binding themselves to each other for eternity was a huge step for the both of them, and neither was quite willing to relinquish whatever other control they could have.

It was Callen who finally answered the newest NCIS agent. "We just stopped by to see Gibbs," he replied carefully, leaving the statement intentionally ambiguous.

Luckily Gibbs seemed to catch the drift, because he ordered Tony and Ziva to go interview their witness, and McGee to continue searching for any background information. With a nod to Callen and Kensi, he asked if they would accompany him and Abby to her lab.

The two LA agents nodded, relieved, and the foursome headed to the elevator.

**XXX**

The ride down was silent, all contemplating something. Callen and Kensi's thoughts were alike, of course. Though neither had known the young forensic scientist for very long, both liked her immensely. She seemed an intensely loyal friend, a hard worker, and someone who would do anything for family, be it the kind born of blood, or of common ground. Neither one minded telling Abby the truth; in fact, both seemingly _wanted_ her to know.

Abby could tell something was up between the two agents standing next to her. She was a scientist after all, and was very good at chemistry. And she knew that those two had it. She had seen it when she had been in Los Angeles, the way the two stood too close together, the way Kensi looked at her boss more than any of the others, her gaze lingering when she though no one was looking. She was immensely grateful to the pair of them for rescuing her from the Phantom. She knew that Callen and Gibbs were close, and therefore the man was family, and by extension, so was Kensi. And she looked after her family.

Gibbs was thinking of the young agent Callen, and how much the man had grown since he had first met him. It had been a dark time in the young man's life. He had just lost the only person he had ever really loved, which would be horrible enough, but to have it happen the way it had made it almost impossible to live with. The higher-ups pushing forward the case at the expense of their own agent's life; it was not right, to have them think of her not as one of their own, someone they should protect as much as possible, but as acceptable collateral damage. It boiled his blood just to think about it. When he had met Callen in some hole of a village in the middle of Russia, he had immediately taken the young agent under his wing. The man's pain had been clear to anyone who would take the time to get to know him, though sadly, few had. It had intrigued Gibbs, and he found himself wanting to spend more time with the younger man, the one who was deemed 'a natural-born operative', 'the best they'd ever seen'. He had seen immediately what drew the man to CIA work. The chance to become someone else, to pass through life invisible, was an opportunity created specifically for a certain type of person, and Callen fit that persona to a T.

It was the pain that allowed Gibbs to connect with the younger agent. That pain, above all else, had brought the two together; Gibbs recognized in Callen a sort of kindred spirit, someone who knew the same type of loss as he did, even now still mourning the death of his family, his entire world.

And once he had gotten past the barriers the agent had in place, almost seemingly without the young man knowing about it, he couldn't bear to leave. He couldn't bear to let the man go; he had come to view Callen as a son, someone he needed to protect from the world, and all the pain that came with it, though he knew the man had already seen more pain than most in his life. Someone he needed to guide and teach; but most of all, he knew that this man was someone he needed to be proud of, like a parent to a child. This man had no one, no one to tell him to be careful, to watch himself, to tell him that they loved him. No one to bring him back from the edge, when all he felt like doing was taking that one easy step over the ledge, and disappearing forever. How simple it must have seemed to the younger Callen; already, he had lost everything, so quickly after gaining it, and how he must have felt like it was his lot in life, to never know true happiness. That he did what he did so others could live those simple lives, full of joy and ignorance. He had known the man needed to be rescued from those dark thoughts. And Gibbs couldn't let it end like that; all that promise and good, could not be ended by a suicide mission.

Which was why he had pulled Callen back when the man had tried to run headfirst into a full on firefight. Why he had held the man as he tried again and again to end his own life, behind the mask of trying to complete the mission. Why he had refused to let go as the young agent had finally stopped struggling and simply slumped, defeated, to the ground, whispering over and over again, "I could have saved her." Why he had only squeezed harder as he replied, "You did everything you could." Why he had felt his own heart break as Callen finally gave way to tears, burying his face in Gibbs' chest so no one could see, and why he felt the need to add, "Everything in life is a choice, G, but sometimes it's not our choice to make."

Callen had changed that day. He no longer looked for ways to end his own life while on an assignment. He no longer blamed himself for Audrey's death. He still mourned her, and never went a day without thinking of her, but he could gain perspective. He could put the blame where it belonged: with the man who had shot her, and with the FBI and DEA for their massive error of judgment. He still did his job, but he was able to distance himself, to build his walls back up, to not let life affect him so much.

And when Gibbs met him again several years later, on another mission in Eastern Europe, he could see the differences. The man was cooler, calmer, more collected. He almost didn't recognize the agent the man became. He was proud, and yet sad as well, seeing the hint of pain in Callen's eyes as the two were brought together for the first time by their respective agencies. The old memories stirred for both of them, and the crack in his heart widened just a little bit more, for the man the agent had become. He had retreated to the earlier years, before he had known what life could hold; before he had learned to trust.

It had been during the mission when Callen had finally opened up to his mentor once more, letting the older man see just how much he depended on him, how much he cared about him. It was amongst the bustle of an assignment when Callen had confided in the man he had come to see as a sort of father-like figure, that he wasn't certain of his path anymore; he was feeling trapped, and disgust at some of the things he was being told to do.

And after the mission was when Gibbs had told him about NCIS, and suggested the change of scenery. Callen had walked away with Gibbs, and never looked back.

**XXX**

Gibbs looked over at the man standing next to him, just close enough for comfort, but not close enough to actually touch, even in this small space. He could see a hint of the Callen he probably would have seen had he known the man during his time with Audrey. There was a mask, he didn't think it ever left, but he could see the happiness, the pleasure at finally finding someone who could understand him, who could see through the pain and fear to recognize the man underneath. Someone who loved him, not in spite of his flaws, but _because _of them. He knew the two would be happy together.

The elevator door dinged yet again, and the doors opened. Abby was the first to exit, heading towards her lab. Gibbs slowed some more as he followed the scientist, looking back at the two agents behind him. Seeing their gazes following Abby, he could tell that they weren't so fearful of the energetic young woman, and he kept moving, holding the door open so that Kensi and Callen could enter the room. He followed them, closing the door behind him.

Abby turned around once the four of them were inside, and levered her gaze on the LA agents. Both trained operatives, they still squirmed under her fierce stare. As Abby raked her eyes up and down, trying to get to the bottom of her mystery, she finally saw it. There, glistening on Kensi's left hand, was a diamond ring, accompanied by a narrow white gold band. Moving over to the same appendage on Callen, she narrowed her eyes upon noticing the wide ring that was set there. Her eyes jumped back to their faces, and she could see in their eyes, that they knew that she knew. They seemed braced for the worst, and were definitely knocked off balance when she flew forward in glee, squealing, "Congratulations, guys!" as she moved from one to the other.

They hugged back briefly, murmuring, "Thanks."

Abby moved back to stand next to Gibbs, still grinning broadly. "When did it happen? When did you get together, and how did he propose. When did you get married, and what was it like?" she asked excitedly, all in a row, not giving them a chance to answer.

Callen and Kensi looked at each other, and then back to their small audience. It was Kensi who responded. "About seven months ago, he proposed about a month ago, on a rooftop at night, we've been married for five days, and it was very small, just our friends, on a beach at sunset," she listed, trying to answer all the questions the scientist had posed.

Abby listened in rapt silence, but wrinkled her nose at the proposal. "A rooftop, G. Callen?" she queried, her distaste showing.

Callen shrugged, and Kensi came to his rescue. "It was very romantic, Abby," she assured the woman, "with the stars, and the pier all lit up, and the ocean in the distance, it was just how I imagined it."

Abby had to smile as she watched Kensi turn to give her new husband a kiss that was slightly more than just a peck on the lips. She could tell how much they cared for each other. Being undercover agents, it was usually hard to tell what they were really thinking and feeling, but right now, she could see that they loved each other. As the two broke apart, she nodded her approval.

Gibbs spoke up next. "Are you taking your wife on a honeymoon any time soon?" he asked sternly, as if daring the man to say no.

Callen looked at his former mentor. "Of course," he replied. "We've got a flight out of Reagan leaving in a few hours."

Gibbs seemed to be surprised at that. "You stopped over in DC just to see me?"

Callen focused in on the older agent. He let some of his longtime friendship and caring, and perhaps even love, show through as he replied softly, "of course."

Gibbs smiled, happy that Callen was finally getting everything he ever deserved, as Abby inserted herself into the conversation. "Where are you guys going?" she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet as she waited eagerly for an answer.

Kensi grinned as she wrapped her arms around Callen's waist and hugged herself to him. "Cinque Terre," she replied, resting her chin on Callen's shoulder.

Abby's eyes grew wider. "Ooh!" she got even more excited. "Which village are you staying in?"

Callen reached out with his arm to encircle Kensi. "Monterosso," he answered calmly, in stark contrast to Abby's animated manner, though he smiled at her young-childlike antics.

Kensi didn't move from her position, but she turned her head so that she was looking at the side of Callen's face. "We should probably head over to the airport," she told her husband.

He turned his head slightly to look at her, and was momentarily distracted by how close their lips were. Unable to resist, he leaned forward slightly and gave her a kiss. Pulling back, he agreed, and the two untangled themselves and looked over at the pair in front of them.

Gibbs stepped forward and held out his hand. "Callen," he said simply.

The young agent grasped his friend's hand warmly. "Jethro," he replied, just as austerely.

Gibbs smiled and shook his head as the two let go. Callen and Kensi each hugged Abby in turn, accepting their congratulations once again, and turned to leave, when Gibbs called out once more. "Just one request, Callen."

The pair turned around, and Callen raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked, with some trepidation.

Gibbs' smile widened. "I call dibs on Godfather."

All the color left Kensi's face, while Abby looked surprisingly from Callen to Kensi to Gibbs and back.

Kensi finally managed to stutter, "I'm _not_ pregnant."

Gibbs walked forward and lightly rested a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm sure you will be," he replied good-naturedly, before continuing past them and heading towards the elevator.

The three of them looked at each other in silence, before Abby jumped in with, "Can I be Godmother?"

Kensi and Callen shared a glance, smiling to each other before looking back at the forensic scientist. "How about we cross that bridge when we get to it?"

Abby deflated slightly, but perked up when Callen moved forward and gave her a hug. Kensi, watching, knew this was a huge step for the man; he was comfortable with her, of course, but he was very resolved in his walls. He didn't usually- or ever- initiate physical contact.

Callen moved back, giving Abby a quick kiss on the cheek on his way. He reached out and grasped Kensi's hand, and together, the two of them made their way to the elevator, and out of the building. It was time for their honeymoon to begin.

_I hope this satisfied all the NCIS/NCIS: LA crossover hopes and dreams! I rather enjoyed writing it, and I have to say, I didn't intend for it to be so long! I was planning on doing the honeymoon in one chapter, but I think I might just have to add another! So, stay tuned, 'The Honeymoon, part 2' is coming!_

_As always, please REVIEW!_


	6. The Honeymoon, Part Two

**Sorry for the delay; I got distracted by school work, and a new fanfic story- I really do need to finish my stories before I start new ones, but the ideas just keep coming to me! My life is incredibly busy right now also, so updates will be pretty sporadic, at least until thanksgiving, or the end of the semester. But I'm glad I've got so many people interested in the story!**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me!**

Chapter 6: The Honeymoon, part 2**  
**

Day 1-travel:

"So you and Gibbs are really close," Kensi commented, not moving her gaze from the large window where she was currently watching a plane take off, and, in the distance, another one land.

Callen glanced over to his wife, trying to gauge the meaning behind the words. Then he realized what he was doing, and stopped over examining the situation. Kensi was just curious, and there was no hidden meaning.

All the same, he didn't really feel like getting into that topic in the middle of a crowded airport. "Tony seemed to be very taken with you," he deflected.

Kensi finally looked over at the man standing next to her and raised her eyebrow. "Are you serious?" she asked incredulously.

Callen shrugged. "Just saying," he commented nonchalantly.

Kensi turned in her seat so that she was facing her new husband full on. "Callen, I can't believe you would even think-" she started heatedly, before Callen, too, turned and grasped her hands in his, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"I don't think you would," he assured her softly, leaning forward and giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Pulling back, he continued, "But Tony DiNozzo has a reputation. _He _might."

Kensi smiled, and moved closer, kissing Callen in a slightly less than PG way. Callen smiled when the kiss ended. "Have I told you that I love you today?" he asked lightly.

Kensi answered the small grin with a larger one. "Yes," she replied coyly, "but it's always nice to hear."

Callen felt his smile widen. Leaning over once again, he planted another chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you," he said simply.

Kensi smiled into the kiss. "I love you too," she mumbled against his lips.

Callen didn't want it to end, but the moment was cut short abruptly with a cough. Turning, both agents looked at the elderly woman who had been passing by, and now seemed to be more interested in them than getting to her gate.

"Sorry ma'am," Kensi chuckled embarrassingly.

The woman nodded. "It's quite all right, dearie," she said with a grin. "You two must be in love."

Callen put his arm around Kensi and kissed her cheek. "We are," he assured the stranger.

The grandmotherly woman clasped her hands together and leaned forward slightly. "You must be on your honeymoon, am I right?"

Kensi raised her eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"I just know that look," the woman told them. "Congratulations, I just know you're going to be together forever!"

Now it was Callen's turn to look skeptical. "How-" he started, but was cut off.

"I know the look!" And with that, the stranger elderly woman hurried off, leaving the two agents sitting alone once more.

Callen shook his head and chuckled. "Well, she was right about one thing," he commented, leaning forward to capture Kensi's lips with his once more.

Kensi chuckled and pulled back slightly. "What's that?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"You're stuck with me forever," Callen elaborated, before he lost himself in the kiss.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we will now begin boarding for flight 2084 to Rome."_

With regret, Callen pulled back. Picking up their bags, he stood up and held out a hand to his wife. "Come on, Kenz, let's go to Italy."

Kensi smiled and took the offered hand. "Let's," she agreed, following her husband to the gate.

* * *

Day 2:

Callen opened the door to the small cottage and stood aside to let Kensi enter. She did so, throwing her bag on the floor with a loud sigh. "Ugh," she groaned, flopping down on the queen sized bed.

Callen chuckled as he closed the door. "Long trip," he agreed, sitting on the edge of the bed and massaging her back. Kensi made a moan of pleasure, and Callen felt his smile widen. It had really been a long voyage, flying first to Rome, and then taking the train to Monterrosso, which added an extra three hours.

Kensi turned over abruptly, so that she was lying on her back. She smiled impishly up at her husband, a look he knew quite well. Immediately, he was in the same mood, and as she reached up to pull him down on top of her, his hands were already hard at work unzipping her jeans.

They didn't leave the cottage all day. The man whom they were renting the little villa from knew the reason for their vacation, and had thoughtfully stocked the fridge and cupboards with food and snacks.

They had fun with those snacks.

And when both finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, it was with a smile on their face and entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

Day 4:

Kensi looked out at the crowd and felt a smile adorn her face once more. This little village was so quaint and charming. It was much more relaxed than LA. And try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to miss the noise, the smog, or the busyness of the city.

Callen watched his wife, and could tell how happy she was to be away from the strain of work. He picked up the second to last piece of pizza and took a bite. He needed to remember this restaurant; the open terrace, in the middle of a small market square, was so picturesque. The way they could people-watch while they ate- observe the locals- only enhanced the setting.

Kensi turned back to Callen, and her smile widened. Noticing that there was only one slice of pizza left, she quickly grabbed it and gobbled it up, quite a bit messier than she had intended.

Callen chuckled at her un-ladylike antics. But he wouldn't have her any other way.

Bill paid, Callen stood up, offering his hand to Kensi, who took it gladly. The two meandered through the market, looking at the different stalls with interest. Not once did they let go of each other's hands.

When he noticed the sun starting to go down, Callen brought their entwined hands up to his lips and gave hers a kiss. Kensi blushed and looked up at him. Not breaking eye contact, Callen kissed her hand again. Pulling back slightly, but not lowering their hands, he suggested, "What do you say we go down to the beach?"

Kensi nodded slowly, still lost in his clear blue eyes.

Reaching up with his free hand, he moved a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. Pushing it behind her ear, he leaned forward and kissed her, slow and sweet. Pulling back slightly, he heard Kensi's breath speed up. He smiled and amended, "Or we could just go back to the cottage."

Kensi nodded forcefully and, reaching out with her free hand, wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him back towards her. Their lips came crashing together in pure desire and need.

When they pulled apart this time, both of their breathing was irregular. Kensi looked around embarrassingly and noted several people who were watching them, all with smiles on their faces. Nodding an apology to the owner of the stall they had been blocking with their loving display, they moved off in the direction of the cottage.

* * *

Day 5:

The next day they finally got their sunset on the beach. A romantic picnic in a secluded area, a great deal of cuddling, and even more kissing, and Kensi was certain she was dreaming. She felt like she would wake up any minute to find that she had imagined everything, and that the last seven months hadn't happened.

But lying there with Callen, shivering as he slowly kissed his way up her arm and down her back, the larger part of her knew that it was real. She leaned back into him and watched as the sun slowly disappeared into the ocean. It was, by far, the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. The disappearing rays were turning the ocean a deep red and orange color, turning everything around them golden. Sighing contently, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to just feel him; the way his arms encircled her, the way his breath warmed the back of her neck; his leg, curled up around hers.

He made her feel safe. Kensi was a self-sufficient woman, she didn't need a man to protect her. But with Callen, she knew it wasn't about that. He cared for her, and wanted her to be safe, but he knew she could do all that herself. He wanted to stand next to her, not in front of her. He trusted her to watch his back, just as she trusted him to watch hers. And sometimes it was nice to sit back, relax, and let the man take over.

"Are you ready?" Callen asked seductively in her ear.

"For what?" Kensi asked, confused, turning her head slightly to look up at him.

Callen just smiled, and a moment later, Kensi shrieked in surprise and jumped up as a wave came crashing down on the beach, effectively soaking her, him, and their blanket.

"Callen!" Kensi playfully shouted, mock-angry, running backwards and trying in vain to wring out the water from her tank top.

Callen got up too, moving the blanket back so that it wouldn't get soaked by the incoming tide again. That task accomplished, he looked up, and saw his wife standing at the edge of the water, looking out at the vast expanse of ocean. Grinning slightly and with a gleam in his eyes, he moved silently up behind her. Sweeping her off her feet, he ignored the shriek and moved the two of them out into deeper waters, where he dropped her.

Kensi surfaced, spluttering. With an evil glare, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him down beneath the surface.

When the two of them surfaced this time, they were both grinning. They moved in sync, and the their lips met in the middle, fueled by flaming desire and passion.

* * *

Day 6:

"Come on," Callen urged, stopping to wait for Kensi.

"I'm coming," Kensi huffed, as she struggled to climb the last few steps. She didn't know why she was so tired, though given the amount of exercise the two of them had been doing behind those closed doors, she could fathom a guess. Clearing the ridge, she gasped in wonder at the gorgeous view of Vernazza.

"It's downhill from here," Callen encouraged, once she had gotten her breath back.

Kensi frowned. "I wonder why I'm so tired right now," she glowered.

Callen just smiled. "Well, we've got three more towns after this, so I guess we better take some time and explore Vernazza a little bit." Callen didn't wait for a response, but instead began the descent down the hill towards the tiny ocean town.

Kensi glared after him. "Why did I agree to go on this hike?" she grumbled as she began the steep climb.

It had seemed like such a good idea the day before; one of the reasons people visited the Cinque Terre area was for the mountainous hiking trail that extended between the five towns. And it was true, the views were gorgeous, but she hadn't counted on being so worn out before the climb even began. Normally, she could hold her own physically with Callen, but right now all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

Shaking herself off, Kensi increased her speed to catch up with her husband.

* * *

Day 7:

Kensi looked around at the tidy room, wishing they didn't have to leave. The last week had been so relaxing, such a wonderful break from the normally busy life she was so used to living. She was really hesitant to leave it all behind and return to the hustle and bustle, the work, and the limited time for leisure.

Callen walked out of the bathroom, and smiled at his wife. He knew she was reluctant to leave, and so was he, but they needed to get back to their jobs. "You almost ready?" he asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the silence, but they had a train to catch.

Kensi nodded, and headed into the bathroom to collect her cosmetics bag. Packing it all up, she came across something that halted her abruptly. Picking up the item that had fallen on the floor, she stared, and then started counting. And then she counted again. She hadn't even thought about it, but now she realized that she was late. At least a week late. Turning the tampon over in her hands, she jumped slightly when Callen called out, "We gotta get going Kenz, you done?"

She took a breath to steady herself, and finished packing the small bag. Exiting the bathroom, she put that last item in her suitcase, zipped it up, and nodded, forcing herself to smile and hoping that it came out naturally.

As the two of them picked up their bags and walked out of the small cottage- their little piece of heaven- for the last time, both stopped in the doorway and turned around to take one last look. When their eyes met and Callen smiled, Kensi returned the look of love, thinking to herself that she wouldn't say anything yet. Not until she was sure.

_OK, so how was that for a honeymoon? And I don't know if any of you have ever been to Cinque Terre, but I have to tell you, it is gorgeous! And if anybody does go there, I really recommend that hike. So beautiful!_

_And how was that for a set up? I hope that officially answers any questions about whether or not there will be little Callens running around in this story. Next chapter coming soon! Well, I hope. Life is so busy for me right now, it might be a while, but I'll do my best!_

_Please review!_


	7. The Family

**I know, I know, such a long delay… I'm sorry, but, well, school and all. This is easily the busiest semester I've ever had. Plus, I lost the muses for a while. =[**

**Disclaimer: not mine, never has been, never will be…**

Chapter 7: The Family

Kensi walked into the office looking tired. She set her bag down by her desk and glanced around. The floor seemed deserted, but she knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. Sure enough, the subtle sound of footsteps clicking on tile made itself heard in the silence. Kensi turned around just in time to see Hetty making her way over to the bull pen. She took a breath and smiled, making an attempt to hide her state.

Hetty stopped in front of the female agent and sized her up. The young woman looked tired, but happy. She put on a razor sharp smile. "Welcome back, dearie," she said, clutching her hands behind her back.

"Thanks Hetty," Kensi replied, trying not to sound like she was forcing anything.

The operations manager knew her agent was hiding something, but she also knew that whatever it was, it was for Kensi to deal with. She wouldn't worry until she saw a _reason_ to worry.

An increase in noise told both women that the boys had arrived. Sure enough, Callen and Sam came around the corner, shoulder to shoulder, bickering as usual. Callen smiled at his wife as he took a seat at his desk, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head, completely relaxed.

Kensi smiled back, knowing as she did so that Callen knew immediately that something was wrong. Fortunately, he didn't say anything. Indeed, he gave no outward sign besides a slight darkening in his eyes.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Sam asked, sitting at his own desk and oblivious, or deliberately ignoring, the silent exchange going on between the newlyweds.

Kensi turned to the ex-SEAL. Her smile became more genuine as she replied to the room, noting Nate and Eric join the group. "Very relaxing."

Sam raised his eyebrow. "Relaxing?" He turned to Callen. "I'm not sure…"

"Hey, what goes on in the bedroom, man," Callen interrupted, smiling.

They all chuckled at that.

Hetty cleared her throat, and they all took it as their cue to get to work.

* * *

"Tell me what's wrong."

Kensi looked up from her position on the bed and watched Callen lean against the wall. She swallowed harshly and tried to look innocent. "What do you mean?" she asked, wincing at how incredibly far off the mark she was.

Callen shook his head and smirked. "I know you Kenz," he informed her, pushing himself off the wall and moving forward until he was kneeling in front of her. "I know when something's up."

Kensi looked down. This was the time, right? She certainly hoped so, because she had to do it, no matter how scared she was. Avoiding Callen's gaze, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

Callen watched her go, confused. He stood up after a moment, and followed his wife.

He found Kensi leaning against the sink, looking down. Immediately concerned, he moved behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, hugging her gently, and marveling yet again at how wonderfully she fit against him. "Kensi?"

Kensi couldn't look up. She felt him behind her, but she couldn't bring herself to look in the mirror, to see his face as she broke the news. Squeezing the sink tightly, she closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Silence.

Callen heard the words, but for some reason, they weren't seeping in; he couldn't process the sentence, he couldn't understand it. Finally he managed to unfreeze. His voice was carefully neutral as he asked, "Are you sure?"

Kensi didn't allow herself to breathe just yet. Slowly, without looking, she moved her right hand and opened the small drawer underneath the sink. She pulled out a small white object and held it up.

Wordlessly, Callen took the object, recognizing it as a pregnancy test. He saw the little plus sign, and swallowed harshly. "Well, these things aren't always…" he started shakily, but was interrupted when Kensi passed him another test. He took it just as stiffly, and once again, saw the positive symbol. "But maybe…" he trailed off again as he was handed yet another test.

He finally met Kensi's eyes through the mirror. She raised her eyebrow. "Do you want me to show you the fourth one?" she asked.

Callen shook his head, still processing. He wasn't quite certain how he felt. It was too soon, right?

Looking at the woman staring back at him now, he realized it really wasn't. He loved her, and wanted forever with her. He wanted the family, the white picket fence, the little scrappy dog. It wasn't a dream that he had ever had before, until he had met Kensi. Once he had had her, he had wanted it all. Why couldn't that all start right now?

Finally smiling, the NCIS agent hugged his wife even closer. "This is amazing, Kenz," he said genuinely.

Kensi reached her hand up and grasped the arm that was clasped around her chest. "You're sure?" she questioned, still afraid.

Callen leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the exposed skin above her shirt. Nuzzling lovingly, he whispered into her neck, "Of course I am." Pulling back, he saw some lingering doubt. He turned her around and made sure that she was looking at him, hearing him, understanding him. "I promise you, Kensi," he started, smiling that crooked smile that he knew she loved and could never resist, "I've never been happier." He moved his hand up and tilted her chin so that she couldn't avoid looking him directly in the eye. "I love you," he stated. There was no inflection or passion in the sentance. It was a statement, a fact. And Kensi could feel the emotion that came through those three simple words.

She smiled and leaned forward. "I love you too," she replied, before their lips came crashing together.

They could have easily set the bathroom on fire, but neither would have noticed. Slowly, gently, Callen drew her back to the bedroom, and the two spent the rest of the day, and well into the night, celebrating the news.

_I'm so sorry for how long it took me to get this up! I'm very easily distracted, and I've now just gotten into Glee, so that's yet another obsession to add to the mix =]. But it's up now, so please REVIEW!_

_It's kind of short, but I've got another couple of chapters planned to add to this whole event, and that seemed like a natural place to end it. Plus, I figured, you guys would really like an update, any update!_

_OK, so I'm going to propose something to my wonderful fans, and let you guys decide. I really want to develop Callen's back story. I have some ideas about his first meeting with Gibbs, and a little bit more into his relationship with Audrey. My question for you is: do you want me to build it into this story, or do you want me to write a sort of prequel? Please review and let me know!_


	8. The Case

**Please don't hate me, I know it's been forever! I am very easily distracted, and I've gotten very lost in the world of Glee fanfiction, plus you know, finals and all. But I'm pretty much done now, and I have a whole month off! My goal is to finish this story by the time the spring semester starts. I think I can do it =]**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter eight: The Case

Sam looked at the newly married couple sitting way to close together at Kensi's desk. They were clearly pretending to work on some form or other, but he doubted they were actually getting any work done. They seemed to be too busy cuddling, or kissing, or something. He heard a steady click of heels walking down the hall, and he cleared his throat loudly.

Callen and Kensi broke apart just as Hetty walked into the bullpen. Callen threw Sam a grateful look as he picked up the form and headed back to his desk.

Sam chuckled to himself and shook his head. Callen certainly wasn't one for rules, and he knew that the whole 'keep it professional in the office' thing was going to be a challenge. He was actually surprised that they were still allowed to work with each other, but apparently Hetty had some real pull with 'the guy upstairs'.

All three of them looked to Hetty now, as she surveyed the room like a hawk. Callen and Kensi both tried not to look too guilty as she looked towards them, but both had a suspicion that she knew they hadn't really been working when she had walked in.

After a moment of silence, Hetty nodded. "You're needed upstairs," she told the room.

Callen stood up. "What's the case?" he asked, as he moved out from behind his desk.

Hetty had already turned to walk back to her office. As she left, she called out over her shoulder, "Eric will brief you, Mr. Callen. May I suggest you hurry?"

The three agents looked at each other briefly, before making their way quickly up the stairs towards the ops center.

**XXX**

"Petty Officer Mark Chase, killed in his apartment downtown this morning," Eric rattled off, looking at the screen along with the rest of them, as he scrolled through picture after picture of gore from the crime scene.

Callen watched the screen, though he kept one eye reserved for his wife; he could see her turn a slight greenish color as she looked at all the blood. Eric had paused on a particularly gruesome picture of the body. He seemed to be waiting for something. "What do we know about it?" he asked, somewhat sharply, ignoring the look Sam gave him.

Eric jumped slightly, and continued. Callen glanced over at Kensi as the young tech moved on to the next slide; she looked back at him gratefully. "LAPD couldn't find any usable prints, fibers, hairs, anything. They tossed it to us as soon as he was identified as a marine." Eric paused for dramatic effect, before continuing. "But who he is isn't quite as interesting as where he's been…" he trailed off again, and just continued to stare at the screen, oblivious, or choosing to ignore, the annoyed glares the three agents were throwing at him.

"Well?" Sam finally asked. He liked the geek, he really did, but the young man definitely had a flare for the dramatics.

Eric looked down at his computer. "Sorry," he said, not really sorry at all. "Up until a week ago, Chase was stationed in Afghanistan. He was part of a convoy that was attacked on their way from Qalat to Kandahar. All kept very hush-hush, but ferreted out expertly by yours truly. He was sent home after being cleared by the medics."

"Just how is that unusually interesting?" Sam interrupted.

"Patience oh large one," Eric grinned. Sam glared, but Eric didn't lose his bounce. "The first move Chase made after landing stateside was to head to DC, where he spent the last five days. He's only been in LA since Monday."

Callen shifted forward, the gears in his head turning. "Why would he stop in DC for five days if he doesn't have any family there?" he questioned to the room in general.

Eric pulled up another series of photos. "He was seen in the navy yard, heading in and out of the NCIS building."

Callen stiffened. This man had been talking to NCIS. Why? He had a feeling it had to do with the attack. And speaking of the attack… He looked at the pictures from Afghanistan and felt his stomach drop. It looked all too familiar. He looked at Eric. "Get Gibbs on the line, and make sure it's secure."

Eric looked at the lead agent. He could see the wheels spinning, and he knew Callen was piecing something together. It was scary, sometimes, how quickly the agent managed to put a puzzle together. And it was annoying how many times he was right. He nodded, and turned to his computer, but stopped and looked back when he realized exactly what Callen had said. "Gibbs?" he asked curiously. "Not Vance?"

Callen hadn't stopped looking at the screen. He felt the warmth seeping out of his body. He could hear the edge in his voice as he responded, much harsher than necessary, "Did I stutter?"

Eric gulped and looked down. "I'll let you know when I've got him. It might be a couple of minutes."

Callen nodded, and then jerked his head to Kensi and Sam. Understanding immediately, the pair followed their boss back down to the bullpen.

**XXX**

"What's going on?" Sam asked, as soon as the trio was down the stairs. He had never seen Callen like that before; he was a little frightened, to be honest.

Callen didn't respond immediately. Instead, he went to his desk and pulled out a key. He opened a drawer and dug through the mess for a moment before pulling out a box. Under his teammates watchful eyes, he chose another key to open the box. He leafed through a few pieces of paper and pulled one out. It was creased and torn; the paper was yellowing with age. He looked at it for a moment, before holding it out.

Kensi took the paper gingerly, looking worriedly at her husband. He was giving her a small smile, but she could see how rattled he was. She felt tendrils of dread creep into her stomach; if Callen was this distraught, whatever it was, it couldn't be good. She looked down, as Sam crowded around, and the pair read what was on the paper.

It was a clipping from a newspaper. The date was over a decade ago. The paper itself was an article about an attack in Russia. As she read, she couldn't help but feel some of her own trepidation as she read the similarities between the attack on the convoy two weeks ago, and this attack from over a decade ago.

When she finished, she looked back up, and she knew that Callen saw the recognition in her eyes. She had connected the dots, the same way he had.

Sam finished a few moments later. He looked at his partner. "Why do you have this?" he asked curiously. It wasn't like Callen to keep mementos like this, unless they were really important.

Callen shrugged slightly, and didn't meet his eyes as he replied, "I was a part of the task force that was attacked. I was still working DEA at the time." He glanced over at Kensi and saw her eyes widen at the mention of the agency. Internally, he winced. He loved how smart she was, but he sometimes wished it took her longer to figure things out. He nodded slightly, and watched her eyes narrow in empathy. The wince turned to a smile. He loved even more how she knew his feelings better than he did; and she knew what he needed, and she gave it to him. He didn't want pity, or sympathy. She had never given him that.

A loud whistle interrupted any further conversation. The three of them looked up to see Eric at the balcony.

"Gibbs is on the line," he called out, before disappearing from the railing.

Kensi and Sam looked back at Callen, and then had to follow quickly as their leader made a beeline for the stairs.

**XXX**

The trio entered the ops center to see Gibbs staring at them from the huge screen. Callen moved until he was standing right in front of his former mentor, but didn't speak. It was the older man who broke the silence.

"Callen…" he started, but was immediately cut off.

"You should have told me," Callen said tightly. He balled his hands into fists, and resolved to keep his cool, even though he was feeling all kinds of anger and hurt. It wouldn't do for him to let something slip, not after he had spent so much time and energy building up the mask.

Fueling his anger, Gibbs didn't deny anything. He didn't try to defend himself. Callen could have dealt with that. But Gibbs just looked… sad. Like he wanted Callen to get angry.

"I'm sorry," the older man replied quietly.

Kensi, Sam, and Eric were watching in confusion at the interaction. Eric had no idea what was going on, and the two agents weren't faring much better. Sam didn't know how Gibbs was involved, and Kensi only had guesses. He had told her a few things, but not much. He kept his past locked up tight. He trusted her with his life, he loved her, but he still couldn't bring himself to share everything.

Callen almost snorted, but remembered the audience at the last moment. "That doesn't really help right now," he said snidely, instead.

Gibbs nodded, and Callen felt himself deflate. There was no point in being angry now. It wouldn't change anything. He sighed. "So why was Mark Chase visiting DC?" he asked, still a hint of irritation in his voice.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "He had some information about the attack that he needed to tell us in person."

Callen raised his eyebrows. "Care to share?" he prompted.

Gibbs turned around slightly, acknowledging another presence in the room. Vance came into view a moment later. Callen straightened slightly and nodded at the NCIS Director.

"Agent Callen, Gibbs and his team will be joining you in the morning," Vance said diplomatically. "This is a sensitive matter, and you will work it jointly. I expect this to be solved as quickly as possible, am I understood?"

Callen nodded. "Yes, Sir," he replied, before the screen went blank. There was silence in the room, as they all looked at their leader in concern. He hadn't looked away from the screen, and Sam thought that if he clenched his jaw any tighter, it would break.

"Callen…" Kensi started, but cut off abruptly and watched in stunned silence as the agent turned quickly and left the room.

Sam and Eric looked to her next. "What's wrong?" Sam asked quietly. It almost hurt him that she might know something that he didn't; he was Callen's best friend, his partner. He should know what was wrong. But Kensi was the wife. Surely it stood to reason that Callen would tell her things he wouldn't tell him. As much as it pained him to think that, he knew that what was important was making sure that his best friend, Kensi's husband, was all right.

Kensi looked from Sam to Eric. She grimaced. "I'm not sure," she replied. She turned and followed Callen out, the two men following quickly.

**XXX**

The bullpen was empty. Sam looked around. "Where'd he go?" he asked to the room.

"Mr. Callen has left for the day." The three of them turned around to find the small operations manager watching them.

The older woman was a master at keeping her emotions hidden, but Kensi could see the worry under the steel gaze. "I'm not feeling well, I think I'm going to go, too," Kensi said quickly, grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

"Do you know where he is?" Sam asked to her back.

Kensi didn't break her stride, but she replied over her shoulder, "I have an idea."

_I owe huge thanks to the reviewer that pointed__ out that I hadn't included Gibbs or any of the NCIS team all those chapters ago. They wouldn't be in this story at all if he hadn't mentioned it in his review! I also want to thank all of you for reviewing; I definitely listen to your ideas, and this chapter stemmed from those of you who wanted more of the crossover._

_I will get back to Kensi's pregnancy, I promise; I'm not turning this into a case driven fic, but this case is important. It'll be made clear in the next couple chapters-it's also an excuse to get the DC guys out to LA =]_

_As always, REVIEWS are appreciated!_


	9. The Crossover

**Back again! And it wasn't even that long a wait (I hope, I don't actually remember when I updated) =] I'm working all night, and there isn't really a lot of good TV to watch at 2am, so there aren't any distractions. Hope you enjoy, and I'm glad people seem to be into the angle I'm taking this story!**

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognize is mine.**

Chapter nine: The crossover

Kensi tentatively pushed the door open and tried not to shiver with the sudden blast of air. She stepped out onto the rooftop and looked around. Noticing the slightly hunched figure leaning on the edge on the far side, she made her way over.

Callen knew when he was no longer alone, but he didn't make any move or sign of recognition.

Kensi stood next to him, resting her arms on the ledge and looking out at the pier and distant ocean. Remembering the last time she had been on this rooftop, she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

Callen relaxed slightly and sighed. "How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly, flashing back to her expression during the briefing.

Kensi straightened up and turned to face her husband, resting her side against the wall as one hand went to her hip. "I'm fine, G," she replied, somewhat stiffly.

Callen almost smirked. One side of his mouth twitched, but he managed to keep the smile off his face. He knew better than to try and force anything.

Kensi let the building anger go after a few moments. She knew he just cared about her and didn't want anything to happen, to her or their baby. She started with that thought. Although she had known about it for several days, it was still strange to think about the tiny life form growing inside her. She sighed and relented. "I'm feeling better," she admitted truthfully. "Thanks for getting Eric to take those pictures down."

Callen did smile now. He shifted forward slightly and wrapped his arms around Kensi, settling them on her lower back. He looked down scant inches into her eyes. "I will always look out for you, Kenz," he said quietly, before closing the remaining distance and placing a kiss on her lips.

When they pulled apart, both Kensi and Callen felt much more relaxed. Neither showed any desire to move. Kensi looked up at her husband. She didn't want to pry open old wounds, but she really wanted to know what had happened back at the office.

She cleared her throat and started to speak, but Callen cut her off. "You don't have to ask, I know what you came here for," he said awkwardly.

"I came here to make sure you were all right," Kensi replied earnestly.

Callen nodded agreeably. "But you also wanted to know what that whole conversation with Gibbs was about," he countered.

Kensi took a breath, and then let it out, nodding sheepishly. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," she started nervously.

"No, I want you to know," Callen interrupted. He waited a moment, but Kensi kept quiet, so he continued. "As you guessed, it has to do with Audrey." His voice twisted harshly around the name, and Kensi winced sympathetically. Callen turned slightly and went back to admiring the view as he spoke. He knew that if he looked at her, if he saw the caring in her eyes, he wouldn't be able to keep going. "Operation Tachota, it took place in Northern Russia. A DEA task force, along with military personnel from both our country and theirs; we were supposed to shut down one of the largest organized drug rings in the country." He smirked slightly and looked down at his hands, clasped tightly together. "We were attacked before we could accomplish anything. That's the attack that was described in that article I showed you."

Callen looked back up and tried to focus on the seagulls in the distance, the salty air smell, the shouts of children on the pier; anything that would distract him from the yelling in his head, the smoke and fire, the blood and sweat. He couldn't shake the memory. He inhaled sharply, and cleared his throat.

Kensi looked on, wondering if there was anything she could do. She reached over hesitantly and rested her hand on Callen's shoulder. She felt the tension immediately, and she was even more worried.

Callen felt the comfort, and he was grateful. Together, the pair stood in silence for several minutes. The story was not finished, but Callen needed a moment to gather himself before he could continue.

The silence was interrupted by the shrill sound of a phone ringing. Callen pulled out his cell phone. Looking at the caller ID, he sighed, before answering. "Yeah, Sam?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice. Kensi watched and listened to the one-sided conversation, hoping for any more clues that would tell her how to handle her husband. Callen sighed. "I'm fine, big guy," he tried for humor. A moment where he listened to the voice over the phone, before he continued speaking, pausing briefly for responses, his voice getting sharper with each reply. "Kensi's with me, yeah… No, we're not coming back today… I'll see you tomorrow… Tell Hetty we'll see her tomorrow… Yeah, bye." He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

Kensi cleared her throat. "Sam?" she asked unnecessarily.

Callen looked up at his wife. "Yeah," he replied cautiously.

"Anything important?" Kensi continued, raising an eyebrow at Callen's guarded tone of voice.

Callen sighed, and the fight went out as he responded tiredly, "Not really, just wanted to make sure I was OK. I told him we'll be back tomorrow."

Kensi pursed her lips. "I heard that part." She leaned forward and snuggled her body against his. "You playing hooky, G Callen?" she asked impishly, looking up into his eyes.

Callen's arms went immediately to circle her waist. "Only with you," he shot back, before leaning down for the kiss.

When they pulled apart this time, Kensi took a step back. "Let's go home," she suggested, holding out her hand.

Callen looked at the offered limb, and smiled. "Let's," he said, taking her hand and leading her towards the door and back down the stairs.

Kensi felt her smile widen as she followed her husband. He hadn't told her everything; she still had no idea how Audrey came into the story, or what that attack had to do with their case, or Gibbs for that matter, but he was sharing. He had opened up, he had made an effort to let her in. And that was all she could really ask for.

* * *

Hetty looked up as she heard the stomp of several well-shod feet marching down the hallway. Sure enough, moments later she saw Gibbs enter the bullpen, followed by several people she knew from pictures in files only. And one female that she was very familiar with. She stood up to welcome the guests, hiding any worries and fears behind a mask of self-assurance. "Welcome to Los Angeles, Agent Gibbs," she said formally, holding out her hand to the formidable agent.

Gibbs looked down and showed a rare smile. "Thanks, Hetty," he replied, taking the offered hand and shaking it firmly.

More footsteps were heard, as the pair broke apart. They all looked towards the noise to see Sam walk in, followed closely by Nate and Eric. All three nodded in recognition at Gibbs, and seemed to focus on the people behind him.

Gibbs made a half turn in order to address both the LA and DC agents. "Agent Sam Hanna, Nate, Eric, this is Agent Tony DiNozzo, and you all remember Agent McGee and Abby." Sam, Nate, and Eric nodded in welcome and recognition towards the new arrivals.

"Why do we need Abby?" Sam asked, shrugging apologetically towards the formidable scientist.

Abby didn't look offended. "LAPD CSU couldn't find anything, so Director Vance sent me," Abby smiled, and moved forward to give Eric a hug.

Sam raised his eyebrow, but didn't comment. Mostly because he saw his partner walking towards them at that moment.

Callen saw the DC agents, and slowed his stride. Not enough for a normal person to notice, but Kensi wasn't normal. She squeezed her husband's hand reassuringly. He looked down into her eyes and smiled, feeling himself relax as he did so. He truly loved the calming power she had over him. Together, the pair walked into the midst of people.

Callen nodded in the general direction of Tony and McGee, and felt himself back up half a step with the force of the hug Abby laid on him. Finally, he turned towards his former mentor. The two stared at each other for a moment in silence, while everyone looked on. Nobody dared to speak, they hardly dared to breathe. And nobody had any idea of what was going on.

Well, nobody except a small but remarkable operations manager. Hetty knew enough of the situation to understand Callen's position. And she was torn. She always backed her agents, and she knew why Callen was upset; she herself was slightly annoyed that no one had thought to notify her of the situation. But they all needed to cast aside their problems and issues in order to solve not just Mark Chase's murder, but if things went well, a decade old murder as well.

Once again, it was Gibbs who broke the silence. He didn't break eye contact as he said softly, ignoring the looks of those around him, "I stand by what I said yesterday, Callen. I'm sorry."

They both ignored the small gasp behind him; Abby was shocked at the words coming out of her boss' mouth. She knew him well, and she knew how proud he was. But she could also see how much the man cared for Callen.

Callen smirked. "What happened to rule number six?" he asked, ignoring the questioning looks he was getting from his team.

Gibbs smiled, recognizing the truce in the man's words. "Rule fifty one," he countered.

Callen raised his eyebrow. "I thought you only had fifty," he replied.

Gibbs took a step forward, closing the distance between the two slightly. He was sure he was the only to notice the small shift backwards that Callen made: lingering dislike of being touched. Years of foster care and general neglect were present in that tiny gesture. He smiled again, and saw Callen's features soften as well. "Had to make a new one," he explained, holding out his hand. Callen looked down at the limb, and then back up at the older agent's face, as Gibbs continued. "Rule fifty one: sometimes, you're wrong."

Callen stared for a moment, and then shook his head. He shook Gibbs' hand. "You're going to need to start keeping a list," he chuckled.

They all felt the tension leave the room with that. Hetty cleared her throat, drawing the attention to her. "If you'll all make your way upstairs, we'll find out just how bad things are," she said in that razor sharp voice that few ever dared to cross.

And sure enough, the crowd immediately made for the stairs.

_I know it's kind of short, but that really seemed like a good place to end. Don't worry, Kensi's pregnancy will come back, and the rest of the story behind this case will be revealed. It might even be sooner than you think, considering I'm working for another six hours._

_Reviews make the world go round =]_


	10. The Past

**Alas, not as quick as I thought. I got distracted at work…and then I drove home (word of advice, it is generally **_**not**_** a good idea to stay up all night and then attempt a four hour drive.) And I've been all caught up having fun with my family. I love being home =] But this story is starting to pick up. I'm amazed when I look back now- originally, it was going to be three or four chapters, just the monumental moments (hookup, proposal, wedding, pregnancy), but more ideas just kept coming! I love when that happens =]**

**Lots of answers to lots of questions in this chapter! And maybe some more questions posed? You'll just have to read to find out!**

**Happy holidays everyone! **

**Disclaimer: not mine =[**

Kensi looked up from the file she was reviewing. What she was reading was making her nauseous, though she wasn't quite sure if that was because of the words in front of her, or because of the baby. She swallowed harshly, and decided that- whatever the reason- a trip to the bathroom was necessary. She stood up, trying not to draw too much attention to herself, and made her way down the hall.

The bullpen was overflowing. Gibbs and his team were set up around the room, hunched over files either by themselves, or looking over Sam or Callen's shoulders. They were examining every piece of paperwork associated with Operation Tachota, and everything they had on Petty Officer Chase's murder. Unfortunately, most of it was redacted. In between the crossed out lines, there wasn't a lot to go on.

Callen looked up from the file he was sharing with Tony. He saw Kensi leave the room rather quickly. She looked a little green. He waited a moment, and then pushed the file towards the DC agent. With a murmured excuse, he quickly followed after his wife.

Tony looked after them in confusion. He thought they seemed rather close, for colleagues, but maybe it was just this group of agents in general- they did all seem to be very good friends. A light smack on the head drew his attention away from the now out of sight agents. He looked up to see Gibbs standing over him. He cleared his throat. "Thank you boss," he said, his usual response.

Gibbs just shook his head and looked down at the file Tony had been sharing with Callen.

**XXX**

Callen pushed the door to the ladies' restroom open slightly. He heard the gagging noise, and he immediately rushed in. The stall door wasn't locked, and he knocked first, before opening it and kneeling down behind his wife. He held her hair back gently as she finished heaving.

Once she was sure she was done, Kensi leaned back on her heels, and rested against Callen, loving the way she fit perfectly in his arms. She propped her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing.

Callen folded his arms around her, hugging gently. "You OK?" he asked, concerned.

Kensi nodded without opening her eyes, feeling her head rub against his chin with the movement. "Morning sickness," she answered with a sigh.

Callen tightened his arms briefly, offering up a sort of strange hug; he felt oddly exhilarated at that concrete proof that they were, in fact, starting a family. He honestly had never seen himself as the kind of man who would be excited at the prospect of a child. His job was just too dangerous, and he was too much of a loner to really want to throw a kid into the mix. But with Kensi, it _mattered_; when he was with her, he actually started to believe that maybe the white picket fence, house in the suburbs, kids riding bikes around the cul de sac, was possible. The thought made him incredibly happy.

"Do you need to go home?" Callen asked into Kensi's hair.

Kensi shook her head, still refusing to move. "No," she whispered, "this is all I need."

Callen nodded, and the two just sat there on the bathroom floor. Several minutes passed, before Kensi broke the silence. She couldn't figure out how to broach the subject, but she really wanted to know; and she felt that they all _needed_ to know, if they were to solve this case. She sat forward slightly, but didn't turn around. Instead, she started picking at a loose thread on Callen's shirt sleeve. Concentrating way too hard for it to be an innocent act, she ventured carefully, "G, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I have to know, how is Audrey involved in all of this?" Predictably, Callen stiffened at his former fiancée's name. Kensi, turning slightly so that she could watch her husband's reaction out of the corner of her eye, winced. "I'm sorry," she started, hoping to placate him.

Callen shook his head. "It's all right," he assured her, attempting a smile. Kensi didn't look reassured, so Callen lifted on hand and brushed a lock of her hair back, tucking it gently behind her ear. He knew why she wanted to know, and he knew why she needed to know. They all needed to know the whole story. He and Gibbs needed to go over it all. They deserved to know whom they were up against. But first… Callen needed to tell his wife. He respected her too much to make her wait any longer. He sighed. "Audrey didn't come on board until a month after our failed task force was disbanded. The signature of the attack in Russia matched several open federal cases."

He paused briefly, and Kensi turned around fully so that she was facing him. She wanted to look in his eyes, to see what he needed from her. Most people saw the mask, and left it at that, but Kensi knew that his real emotions were hidden in his eyes. If one knew how to read them. And Kensi counted herself proud to be one of the select few who could. "Was that the first time you met her?" she asked, curiously but cautiously.

Callen looked up, startled out of his reverie. He shook his head. "We had worked together a couple of times before that." He chuckled slightly, and his eyes grew nostalgic as he reminisced. "Neither of us could stand the other. My entire team, and hers as well, claimed that it was all just pent-up sexual tension, but every time my boss told me she was going to be tagging along, I would beg for someone else."

Kensi raised her eyebrow. "I'm guessing the begging didn't work," she quipped, glad that he was remembering this past with fondness. There was too much sadness in his life for him to dwell on it; he had to remember the good times.

Callen's smile widened. "He told me that no one else in the FBI could handle me." The smile suddenly dwindled, and turned into a sort of scowl. "One of the reasons I left them."

Kensi rubbed his arm, and squeezed, showing her support. Callen managed to throw out a small smile for her. "But something must have changed?" Kensi asked, more of a question than a statement.

Callen nodded. "It was the aftermath of Tachota. Long days, even longer nights, we really spent a lot of time together. And then we got called off of the case temporarily for a joint sting involving a network of meth houses in upstate New York. It was just one of those 'everything clicked' moments. We were waiting for the signal to take down the leader, pressed really close to each other in a small space, she turned around slightly, and we both just kind of stopped; everything just halted for a moment. All I could think about was her, and she was the same." Callen trailed off, sitting in silence for several moments.

Kensi shifted. "What happened next?" she asked. Part of her was incredibly jealous of this woman who had held her husband's heart before she had, but most of her was feeling nothing but love for the man who had finally pushed away another wall; he was opening up. He trusted her enough to share the pain of this memory, and that in itself said so much more than she believed Callen realized.

Callen drew himself back to the present. He looked back at his wife. "We got the signal, the world started back up again, we went in, almost got blown up, Audrey saved my life, and, well, the rest is history."

Kensi started. Saved his life?

Callen saw the movement, and he knew the reason behind it. "I got into it with the muscle; took him out relatively easy, but he knocked my gun out of my hand. The ringleader had a glock trained on me when I stood up. Audrey took him out before he could fire."

Kensi leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him. "For which I'm eternally grateful," she whispered into his shoulder. She knew his life had been threatened before, hell she had seen it happen on an almost daily basis; but there was something about hearing this time that made her fear for Callen's life in away none of the other times had.

Callen hugged back, knowing how she felt. He was in the same position. He had watched Kensi risk her life to save someone else countless times, but now… well, especially now, since she had to think about not just herself, but their baby as well. He shuddered at the thought of someone hurting his wife, even in the most minuscule of ways.

They pulled apart slightly, though neither let go of the other. Looking into his wife's eyes, Callen finished the story. "We went on our first date that night; five months later we were engaged, and six months after that, Audrey was dead." His voice cracked slightly on the last word, and Kensi leaned in again for a hug.

Callen reciprocated gratefully. A distant part of his mind noted that he had talked more about Audrey in the last eight months than he had in the last decade. And all of it had been with Kensi. She made him want to talk. He had never been willing to share his feelings with anyone, except for Audrey. Kensi made him want to be a better person. He knew that she didn't expect him to change for her, but he _wanted _to. He wanted to be the kind of man she deserved. And that meant telling her about his one and only previous serious relationship, the one person he had known- before her- that he would do anything for.

Kensi started to speak, but she was cut off when Callen's lips came crashing down on hers. She kissed back, almost desperately, their bodies molding around each other, entangling on the somewhat dirty bathroom floor in the middle of the NCIS office. Neither one cared.

When they broke apart, gasping for air, both were wearing identical satisfied smiles. They shifted so that both were leaning back against the wall of the bathroom stall. Kensi rested her head on Callen's shoulder, and his arm automatically went around her shoulders.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Kensi spoke again. "How did Operation Tachota turn into Operation Sulteen, and what does Alex Myers have to do with anything?"

Callen stiffened noticeably, and Kensi felt slightly guilty for having to bring up such painful memories, but she really felt they needed to know.

Callen opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

"Kensi? Callen?"

Both agents looked towards the closed door, recognizing their resident psychologist's voice.

Callen cleared his throat, trying to get rid of any excess emotion. He kept his voice carefully neutral as he replied, "What's up, Nate?"

Outside the door, Nate shifted from one foot to the other. He could hear the stress in the lead agent's voice. He knew something was going on behind that door, but his friendship with the two agents in there, as well as his respect for both of them, kept him from entering. He wouldn't unless given an invitation. Instead, he called back, "They're all looking for you. Agent Gibbs says he might have something."

Callen looked at Kensi. She was making a move to get up, but seemed to be failing. He guessed that her leg had fallen asleep. He smiled at his wife, and answered the psychologist. "We'll be right out."

Callen stood up quickly, and offered a hand to Kensi. She glared at it for a moment, before giving in and accepting the help. She groaned when she was on her feet, and stomped her foot a couple of times. Callen couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped, and he would be lying if he said that the answering glare that he received didn't make him incredibly turned on. But there would be time for that later. Right now, they had a job to do.

Together, the two agents made their way out of the bathroom, and back down the hall to the bullpen, ready to tackle whatever this case threw at them. As long as they had each other to stand next to as they did so.

_Natural place to end it, so I did. I don't really count that as a cliffie, but maybe it's just a tiny one, and sadly, not all was revealed! But I wanted to get this chapter up before Christmas, so all that will come later. And as I said, answers, and even more questions! I guess you'll just have to keep reading!_

_Ughh, I'm so jealous of all the updates I've been reading-those authors are saying Merry Chrismas eve, and you all in Europe suck! I've still got another hour to go until I can say that- but it's so worth it. I truly love this time of year, and I am so grateful that I have the family I do to celebrate with =]_

_OK, enough with the emotional, sappy, author's note. Happy holidays, and I am very much hoping to get at least one more chapter out before New Years!_

_Of course, please review!_


	11. The Facts

**Wow, I really need to be more diligent. That was so not before New Years! Sorry for that, BTW =[ I really don't have a 'busy' excuse, I just lost the muses for a while. And I got sucked into the Star Trek 2009 fanfiction (man, this site is addicting!) But here we go, the next chapter! I hope it lives up to expectations…more questions? Finally some answers? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me**

When Callen and Kensi walked into the bullpen, they were surprised to find it empty.

"Upstairs."

Both agents whirled around, relaxing at the sight of their operations manager. She really must have made an excellent agent, Kensi thought ruefully. Anyone who could move with such stealth must have been coveted by whatever agency they worked for.

They nodded and made their way up to the Ops Center.

**XXX**

Sam was standing next to Gibbs, with Tony and McGee on the older agent's other side. Nate was in his customary place in the wings, watching the proceedings with sharp eyes, observing only, not participating. Abby was bent over the computer with Eric, clearly in the midst of trying to figure something out.

All eyes, apart from the two computer geeks, turned to watch the last two agents arrive.

"Finally," Sam said, shifting slightly to give Callen and Kensi some room.

Nate watched the pair come to a rest, and his eyes narrowed slightly. He knew that something was off: it was in the too-careful way Kensi held herself and the tension that was clear in Callen's shoulders. Something had definitely happened, but neither one wanted to let the rest of the team know. He would need to have a talk with them in private when all this was over. Narrowing his focus as he saw Callen's jaw clench even tighter with Sam's comment, he amended that thought; perhaps he should speak to them as soon as this meeting was over.

Eric and Abby looked up and, seeing the final two agents join the group, moved forward.

Callen turned to Gibbs. "Nate said you had something?" he asked, not quite able to keep the stress out of his voice – though no one who did not know Callen very well would pick up on the emotion; indeed, only Gibbs, Kensi, and Sam seemed to notice anything.

Gibbs nodded towards the tech gurus; they had not quite joined the main group, and were standing close to the console in the center of the room. When Eric saw Callen's gaze shift towards him, he took it as a sign to begin. Pulling up several photos and documents, he focused on the screen in front of him, and all of the agents followed suit.

"After Agent Gibbs pointed me in the right direction, Abby and I decided to run with it," he started, falling easily into his element as he enlarged a specific photo.

Callen stiffened when he saw the image. He knew exactly when and how it was taken, and he sincerely wished he didn't. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gibbs looking at him with something that looked suspiciously like sympathy in his eyes. No, not pity, more like understanding. Of course, he knew what it meant, too. On his other side, he could tell that Kensi saw the shift in demeanor, and move ever so slightly closer to him. He couldn't manage a smile, but he appreciated her efforts.

Eric obviously hadn't noticed anything, and he just plowed forward. "Operation Tachota," he continued, looking at the group of agents for a brief moment, seeing Kensi narrow her eyes and glance over to her husband, but he had no idea what _that_ was about. He turned back to the screen and concentrated. "A joint task force between DEA, US Military, and Russian intelligence to shut down one of the largest drug rings in northern Russia." He put on a small cynical smile as he said sarcastically, "and judging from this picture, it didn't exactly go as planned."

"You could say that again," Callen murmured under his breath; only Kensi and Gibbs seemed to hear him.

"The task force was attacked at their base of operations, the day before the sting was supposed to go down. The attackers used military grade explosives to shake the camp up, and then moved in closer to finish the job; the guns were large caliber, meant to cause some serious damage." He looked down briefly, and swallowed. It was always hard to just read about incidents like this, but he had also seen all the pictures; it wasn't pretty. He felt Abby give his hand a squeeze, and he looked up, feeling slightly better. "There were twenty people in that camp. Four survived."

Tony was examining the horror on the screen in front of him; it was truly awful, smoke and fire, strewn bodies all over the place. The picture had clearly been taken from a military satellite. He saw the discomfort in his boss, and was slightly concerned with 'the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs' showing such an emotion, but he was more focused on an idea that had come to mind. "Do we know where those survivors are now?" he asked to general silence. Looking around, he could see expressions ranging from curiosity to irritation to anxiety. He hurried to explain, "If they remember something about that attack, it might lead us to some suspects. Clearly they were never caught, I mean, the similarities between that one and the one from a couple weeks ago is obvious!"

Gibbs interrupted him, voice calm, for all the worry he felt for the young man he had once thought of as a sort of son. "Duly noted, Agent DiNozzo, we'll look into it."

A moment of silence followed, where everyone save Callen and Kensi watched the older agent with confusion, but he did not elaborate.

Callen had yet to tear his gaze away from the screen, and the image of _his friends_ on the ground, cold and pale in death. He didn't need to see a picture to remember that day: the fire of that morning was forever burned into his memory.

Kensi was watching her husband. She didn't think it was a good sign that he was looking at the screen so intently. She was certain he was currently caught up in the past, probably remembering the very incident that that picture depicted. She reached out subtly and grasped his hand, counting it as a good sign when she felt him return the pressure.

Eric coughed, and the attention turned back to the techie. This time it was Abby who spoke. She chose to look at the agents rather than the technology, and left the managing of the computer images to match her speech to Eric. Kensi, watching her, smiled in amusement of how animated the young goth was. It really was a startling contrast.

"So, we looked through all the Tachota info, but it really just led to dead ends, for the most part." Eric pulled up a file that had a few names and numbers on it, but nothing else. "We found this document, and once we had the code, it really wasn't that hard to figure out. I mean, seriously, if you're going to take the time to protect something with a code, shouldn't you actually make sure that-" Abby started off on what was sure to be a rampage of her opinion about people who couldn't even be bothered to protect something so trivial, but Gibbs cut her off.

"Bottom line, Abby?" he asked with the patience he rarely showed to anyone other than the forensic scientist.

Abby looked up, properly chastised. "Sorry, Gibbs," she said sheepishly, and then continued. "So, there wasn't much information in the document, but we managed to get a new lead. Operation Sulteen." She looked around the room, but only Gibbs, Callen, and Kensi reacted to the name. Everyone else just looked confused.

"What's Operation Sulteen?" McGee asked curiously, shifting forward with the scent of a new lead.

Abby and Eric shared a mutual glance. "We don't know," Abby admitted. "We tried to look into the government file, but, like, the whole thing is redacted. Literally."

Eric pulled up a digital copy of the file. It was little more than a page with multiple black lines running across its width. "Practically the only thing that isn't crossed out are the 'the's and the 'and's," he said ruefully. He glanced around the room and saw the glower Sam was throwing him. "We're still working on it," he tried to assure the agents, "But even _I'm_ having a hard time finding a back door into this file. The only other thing I could find was a small note to the ending of the op, which concluded with the death of one agent, and another in critical condition. But seriously, I don't think it's going to get much better than that. Someone clearly doesn't want people to know what happened."

Had he still been looked at the computer, he would have missed the cynical twist to Callen's mouth, or the small snort he let out. Kensi was definitely looking at her husband with worry, and a spark of something else in her eyes. But he was a tech genius: he was great with computers, but severely lacked social skills, such as reading emotion in other people. Even so, he knew something was up, but he had no idea what it was.

"Is there anyone we can talk to about getting more info?" Sam asked to the room. He was looking specifically at Gibbs. "Hetty might know someone, and Vance could probably pull some strings."

Gibbs glanced briefly at the former SEAL, and then settled his gaze on Callen. He knew that the op was classified, and by all rights, he shouldn't even know about it. But he did. Because of one drunken night in a seedy bar in Moscow, he knew far too much. But try as he might, he couldn't find it in himself to be sorry. He wouldn't give back the relationship he and Callen had formed that evening for anything.

But Callen wasn't one for the rulebook, and if he wanted to tell his team about an op that he was a part of, he would do it, and damn the security clearance. So right now, it was up to him whether or not they shared anything about that hellhole of an operation.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the younger agent. Callen met his gaze, and Gibbs could see the inner turmoil in his eyes. He was clearly conflicted.

Callen knew the sentiment behind the stare his former mentor was leveling at him. Part of him would always regret taking Gibbs up on that post-mission offer of a drink. He had shared far too much that evening, but then again, so had Gibbs. Things had changed that day, for both of them. They had embarked on a lifelong friendship born of a mutual inner pain and self-hatred. And there was no going back. So as much as he regretted sharing so much of himself, he had to admit that what he had gained was far greater. Someone who actually cared about him, who wanted to help him, who would always be there for him; he had only ever had one other person go to such lengths before that, and she was dead. As much as he hated the fact, he couldn't change it, and he needed to focus on the future. And Gibbs was, from that night on, an undeniable part of his future.

"Hmm?" he asked, realizing that Kensi was trying to get his attention.

Kensi felt no urge to smile at her husband's lack of concentration. She recognized enough of the details from Eric's info session to understand Callen's position. She shifted slightly closer, and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You OK?" she whispered, trying not to draw attention.

Callen took a moment to focus, and then nodded. He threw out a reassuring smile, but he knew from Kensi's answering glare, it didn't achieve its desired effect.

Sam watched the exchange in confusion. He could tell something was wrong, but he had no idea what it was. And that thought definitely grated on his nerves more than it should: time was, he would be the only person to know what was up with Callen. Now it seemed that Kensi had taken that role. But he knew enough to know that, whatever it was, it was big. And personal. And then that just sent up red flags, because normally Callen just didn't _do_ personal. Except with Kensi. Sam still couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that the two most emotionally screwed up people he knew had somehow managed to carve out a life together. And clearly, they were very happy.

Gibbs was still watching the LA senior field agent. He wasn't being obvious about it, but most of the people in the room noticed. They weren't special agents for nothing, after all. After a moment, Callen turned to look at his former mentor. That look had Gibbs reeling internally. There was so much hidden pain there, pain that he was certain only he could see. It was the pain of lost love, and not just a break up; it was the gut-wrenching agony of not being able to save the one you loved, of not being good enough to get there in time, of not _being_ enough. Gibbs doubted anyone else in the room would be able to recognize that pain, because none of them had ever experienced it themselves.

As he watched, Callen made a serious effort to pull up the wall again; he knew Gibbs saw further into him than most, but that was no excuse to let that barrier fall as far as it had. He could tell that everyone else had noticed as well. Or at least, he knew that Sam had noticed. Strangely enough, that didn't bother him as much as it might have a year ago. He could almost imagine a future in which Sam knew everything; he could envision the same with Kensi, he _had _already envisioned that future with his wife. It was time and past to tell them. Everything.

_Ohhhhh, cliffie! I know, I know, I'm sorry! But that seemed like a really good place to end, and I thought you'd appreciate an update! I don't really have plans when it comes to my writing, I just start and keep going until the chapter comes to a natural end, and that just seemed like the one. I'm sorry it took so long, too, I just haven't really been inspired to write lately. But I really don't have an excuse, I've got about three weeks left of break, and nothing but work to fill them-and I get paid to watch TV and surf the web, so I _really_ have no excuse =] more will come, hopefully soon, but it's really not up to me, the muses have all the say!_

_Please review!_


	12. The Truth

**I'm calling this a belated birthday present…to me… ok, that didn't make much sense, but yeah… I could have had it out yesterday, and then it wouldn't have been belated, but I have the attention span of a rodent. **

**Ok, so some more answers. Slowly but surely, we're chipping away at this mystery!**

**Disclaimer: shouldn't really need to say it again**

Chapter 12: The Truth

Sam quirked an eyebrow as he took in the subtle shift in Callen's stance. While he could not yet read his best friend's mind, he could tell something had changed in the agent's thoughts.

Callen glanced at his partner and saw the look. He raised an eyebrow of his own, and watched with satisfaction as the hint of a smile made its way to Sam's otherwise serious expression.

Sam almost shook his head. Almost. "Something you wanna share with the class, G?" he asked, noticing all heads turn towards the two OSP agents in confusion.

Except for Gibbs, whose gaze narrowed in the direction of the former SEAL.

Callen looked around the room briefly, his gaze stopping to rest slightly longer on Gibbs, then Kensi, and finally Sam. He sighed almost inaudibly, and Sam saw him deflate slightly. He inclined his head in the slightest degree, acknowledging his friend's question with an almost indistinct answer.

"I need to make a phone call," he mumbled, before extracting himself from Kensi's side and disappearing out of the room.

Kensi and Sam looked at each other, their concern for the senior field agent showing clearly in their eyes.

Both agents turned almost simultaneously to Gibbs, who had made no obvious movement since Callen had left, and had yet to take his eyes off of the door.

"Is there something you wanna share, Agent Gibbs?" Sam asked, somewhat hostilely, at the older agent.

Gibbs finally turned back to the room. "Nope," he replied, fixing the LA agent with a stare that would cause any man to squirm.

But Sam was a veteran undercover agent, and he knew how to hold up under pressure. "But you do know something," he stated; a fact, not a question.

Gibbs let out a small breath of air through his lips, a sign of frustration and dissatisfaction to those who knew him well. "Not my story to tell," he responded simply, before following Callen out of the room.

The remaining agents, science techs, and Nate looked at each other with even more confusion and worry.

"Does anyone else get what's going on?" Tony asked to the room at large, furrowing his brow in puzzlement.

McGee, who had remained mostly silent up until that point, finally spoke up. "Abby, can I try something?"

Abby turned her scrutinizing gaze on the young agent. Wordlessly, she nodded, and stepped back from the computer console, leaving room for McGee to work.

Looking over his shoulder as he initiated a search, she instantly understood what he was attempting, and she was filled with respect for her colleague. "Timmy, you're a genius!" she exclaimed, leaning forward and watching the results pop up.

McGee smiled, while Eric bristled with irritation over the young forensic scientist's affection for the other man.

"Someone mind filling us in?" Tony asked with impatience, feeling incredibly out of the loop.

Not looking up from the computer, McGee explained his process. "According to their files, Gibbs and Agent Callen worked together for the first time eleven years ago, during a joint operation in Russia." He paused here, and looked around at the men and women who were clustered around him, before turning back to the computer. "There's a red flag on the file, which means CIA involvement."

He glanced back up as Sam cut in, "That's no surprise, Callen was with the CIA at that time."

McGee nodded, shrugged, and moved on. "There's no specific record of Agent Callen being involved in the operation, just mentions after the fact."

"That's pretty much how the CIA works," Kensi commented dryly.

McGee nodded, still typing away on the computer. "Agent Callen went off the grid twelve years ago, and resurfaced eight years ago, working for NCIS."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "So there's no record of him during that time?"

McGee finally turned around to look his fellow DC agent full – on. "Records? There are names, probably aliases, all linked to his file, but there is absolutely no record of Agent G. Callen between 1998 and 2001, when he began working at OSP."

"But Operation Sulteen took place almost thirteen years ago," Nate interjected, quiet and calm. He wasn't sure he approved of them digging into their colleagues' past, but even he could realize that the two agents were keeping something, and he would bet anything it was important, even crucial, to the case. "Is there any record of Callen or Gibbs' involvement?"

McGee focused on the computer, typing furiously as the others looked on.

Kensi really wanted to stop them, but she couldn't find the right words that would cease the inquisition, and not turn all their questions on her. She knew enough to know what they might find, and she wanted to spare her husband the fallout of that happening.

After several moments of tense silence, McGee made a triumphant sound. "I can't find anything about that, but there's something interesting in Agent Callen's file." Another glance back up showed most of them looking at him with interest and curiosity. The only one who didn't look eager was Kensi; he noticed the tight clench of her jaw, and her eyes looked almost accusatory. He filed it away to think about later, and turned back to read the information on the screen. "There's nothing about Sulteen that I can find, but according to Agent Callen's file, he was in Inta, Russia, at the time Operation Tachota was going down, and he spent some time in the hospital afterward."

They all reacted to that, learning that the agent had been in the same city as the operation at the same time it was going down, though for Kensi and Sam, this was nothing new. Though they hadn't been aware of the hospital stay, Callen had already informed them of how close he was to the case.

And, Nate being Nate, he noticed the look. "You two don't seem to be surprised," he commented blandly, drawing all attention to the two OSP agents.

Sam tried to shrug it off. "G told us," he replied quietly. He didn't know any more than his partner had told him – though he suspected Kensi did – but he wasn't one to share his friend's past with people. From the sound of things, it had been a messy operation, leaving the man with more than a few ghosts.

Nate nodded slowly. He could tell that there was more to the story than what the former SEAL was saying, but he knew not to push.

Tony didn't have the same psychological senses. "So, he was there?" the DC agent asked bluntly.

Abby, standing next to her colleague, reached up innocently and smacked him on the back of his head. As the rest of the room tried to hide smiles and smirks, Abby admonished, "Tony! It's called tact."

Tony shook himself off, but didn't comment. That ball of Gothic fire really spent too much time around Gibbs.

Kensi dropped the smile, and – like Sam – offered up her own shrug. "He was part of the task force," she acquiesced.

"Kensi."

Kensi turned to look at Sam, trying to identify his tone of voice. It was calm, compassionate, but there was an undertone of urgency. She could tell that he knew she knew something. Just like she could tell that he didn't want to have his best friend's past come out in such a manner, but knew that they needed whatever information her husband had.

She shook her head, trying to tell him without words. She wouldn't betray Callen like that. She couldn't. She knew they wanted, even _needed_ the information, but it was his past, his history. And it wasn't her place to share anything.

Fortunately, Sam seemed to understand. However, the other agents weren't quite as quick on the uptake.

Tony turned to face Kensi, and gave her what she assumed he thought was a flirtatious smile. "Do you know something useful, Agent Blye?" he asked, an almost mocking undertone in his voice that set Kensi immediately on edge.

"No," she gritted her teeth, trying to remain professional, and at the same time trying to keep the sudden nausea at bay. She was really starting to hate the whole morning sickness part of the 'miracle of life' deal. She glanced around, taking in the concerned stares from Sam and Nate, and the confused ones from everyone else, though Abby's gaze seemed to be more calculating than puzzled. "Excuse me," she managed to push past her clenched jaw, before she turned around and quickly left the room.

The others glanced at each other before following the female agent.

**XXX**

"I understand that, Director Collins, but-"

Callen paused as the man on the other end of the phone cut him off.

Kensi and Gibbs, watching from the sidelines, winced as they watched the agent get more and more frustrated. Sam, Nate, Tony, McGee, Abby, and Eric, coming down the stairs, joined the pair, watching silently.

Callen, aware of the audience but not really caring, felt himself slipping, and his voice was noticeably louder and angrier than before. "With all due respect, Bobby, you lost that right a long time ago." Another pause.

Sam and Kensi exchanged a glance, both clearly worried for the senior field agent. Sam had never heard his partner like this; he was so used to Callen being composed, in control. He never let his personal emotions interfere with anything. This man he was looking at now was not that man. This Callen was a man on the edge. And he was more than slightly concerned.

"Who's he talking to?" Abby asked in a hushed whisper.

Without taking her eyes off of her husband, Kensi answered, just as quietly, "Director Collins."

There was a brief pause, before McGee asked the question, "Which agency?" He thought the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

Gibbs was the one to answer this time – like Kensi, he refused to take his eyes off of his friend. "FBI."

"And he calls the Director of the FBI 'Bobby'?" Eric put in his two cents.

Gibbs replied, somewhat cryptically and with a slight smirk, "Oh, they go way back."

Callen's voice cut in again, and Kensi could tell he was about to lose it. "I really couldn't care less, Bobby. You _owe_ me one, and I'm collecting…Well, it doesn't really matter what you think, because _I don't care_." With that, Callen hung up angrily.

His audience watched in silence as he clenched his hand around the phone.

Kensi moved forward cautiously as she saw Callen's arm twitch as if he was planning on practicing his baseball pitching skills with his cell phone. As he made the move, she lightly rested her hand on his forearm.

Callen looked down at the limb, and then met his wife's eyes. Her gaze was compassionate and understanding. He felt the anger drain out of him. He sighed and nodded his head, not breaking eye contact.

Kensi felt herself relax slightly as she watched the fury drain out of Callen's eyes. There was still fire there, but gone was the rage that had broken free of the careful restraints and barriers that the man had spent a lifetime building and perfecting.

The worry was gone, but she still couldn't shake the churning feeling in her stomach. Recognizing the sign for what it was, she sent an apology through her eyes, and walked very quickly in the direction of the bathroom, raising one hand to cover her mouth as she did so.

And of course, Callen knew what that meant; without a glance back at the still silent audience, he followed his wife.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow after the pair, but did not comment.

Tony had no such reserves. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked to the room.

Hetty, coming out of her office, where she had observed the entire scene in silence, clasped her hands behind her back and observed the young agent until he squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze. Finally, she graced him with a razor-sharp smile. "It is error alone which needs the support of government, Mr. DiNozzo, truth can stand by itself."

They all looked, perplexed, towards the operations manager. Nate chuckled wryly. "Thomas Jefferson."

"What does that have to do with…" McGee voiced the question that most of them were clearly wondering about, but Hetty cut him off.

"It means, Mr. McGee, that Mr. Callen and Ms. Blye will be joining you shortly upstairs. That is all." She turned around, and headed in the same direction as Callen and Kensi, but turned around after a few steps, and continued, "I suggest you all make your way with haste." With one last unnerving stare, she again turned on her heel and disappeared.

"I don't get it," Tony complained.

With an internal sigh, Gibbs turned around and headed towards the stairs, slapping Tony on the back of the head as he walked by. "Come on," he said to the group.

**XXX**

Hetty paused briefly outside the bathroom door, listening. She heard the telltale sounds of gagging, and threw all attempts at discretion out the proverbial window. Opening the door, she was met with the view of Callen holding his wife's hair back as she threw up noisily over the toilet.

Callen looked up at the operations manager's entrance, and was somewhat surprised that she didn't seem to be.

Kensi finished and stood up shakily, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She too turned to face the smaller woman, trying not to look guilty. She knew that, technically, they should have informed their boss as soon as they found out about the baby. But Kensi wasn't willing to give up being a field agent just yet.

Hetty raised an eyebrow and leveled a piercing stare at her agents. "I'm guessing congratulations are in order, yet again," she commented dryly, and then added, in her wry, Hetty-humor, "Mr. and Mrs. Callen."

The two agents looked at each other, and then back at the formidable woman. "What do you mean, Hetty?" Callen asked carefully, not willing to give anything up for free.

Hetty fixed her gaze on her senior field agent, and then shook her head, sighing. "Mr. Callen, I can assure you, I am neither blind nor stupid." She paused to let that sink in, and then continued. "I believe it goes without saying that, Ms. Blye, you are restricted to desk duty for the next.-" she paused and sized Kensi up for a moment, "six and a half months."

Husband and wife looked at each other in surprise. Hetty simply smiled and made her way out the door, calling over her shoulder as she left, "They are all waiting for you upstairs, whenever you're ready. I believe, Mr. Callen, now is the time."

After she left, the agents turned back to each other. "How does she do that?" Kensi asked, somewhat exasperatedly. How could Hetty possibly know exactly how far along she was?

Callen shrugged and took his wife in his arms. "I've long given up being surprised by anything Hetty does," he replied, burrowing his face in her hair, completely happy to stay that way forever.

But there was a whole group of people waiting for them in the ops center. They had a job to do, and everything else would have to wait.

_I hope things are getting clearer! I'm trying to give out answers without just telling everything at once. Callen keeps his secrets close to his chest, so I don't think he'd just spill. I was planning on having the big reveal in this chapter, but I think it deserves its own, so this was just the build-up. The rest is coming! _

_BTW, the years there are what I calculated going off the idea that it is twelve years ago from 2010. This takes place pretty much in the present day, so I think I calculated right. Well, I hope so. I know, according to episode 1x7, Callen was still with the DEA ten years previously, but this is fanfiction. There's no real record of where Callen was, when, so I'm just making things up. This is my own personal Callen history. _

_Please review!_


	13. The Truth, part 2

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They are what keeps me going, and it makes me so happy that people are enjoying the story.**

**And another chapter! And hopefully another piece of the puzzle. I am having so much fun drawing this out, but you guys have stuck with me so long, I think you deserve some answers!**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me**

Chapter 13: The Truth, part 2

Kensi wrapped her arms around her husband, unwilling to move for the moment. She felt the tension in his body, and wished she could do something to alleviate it. She knew how tightly guarded he was, and the idea of sharing this particular part of his past with anyone, let alone strangers like the DC agents, was an unpleasant one. But she also knew that he knew that the information he had may very well be the key to solving their current case. And maybe also the one case that had followed him, haunted him, throughout the years. He wanted that case solved. He _needed_ that case solved.

Callen sighed and pulled back. He missed the contact almost immediately, but he knew that the others were waiting for them. "We should get up there," he said regretfully.

Kensi nodded, but made no move towards the door. "Are you OK?" she asked instead.

Callen almost chuckled, but kept his face carefully neutral as he looked into his wife's eyes. "Are you?" he replied, nothing but quiet concern in his voice. A deflection, but a necessary one. He had half a mind to ask her to go home for the rest of the day.

Kensi scowled for a moment, but then let her face smooth out. "I'm fine," she answered, more placating than angry. She knew he cared, and she loved him for that.

Callen held her gaze for a beat longer, searching for something. Whatever it was, he seemed to have found it, because he nodded and grasped her hand, leading her out the door.

**XXX**

The pair paused briefly when Callen let go of his wife's hand by the bullpen. Under her watchful, if confused, gaze, he moved over to his desk, and once again took out the small box in his bottom drawer. He used the key to open it, and took something small out. The object was dwarfed in his palm, and he replaced the box in the drawer, before turning back to Kensi.

The two made their way up the stairs, once again hand in hand.

**XXX**

Gibbs was the first person to look towards the door, his mental acuity so keen that he felt the LA agents' entrance moments before they actually walked through the door.

The room's other occupants were quick to follow the senior agent's example, and all turned in time to see Callen and Kensi come to a rest by the computer console in the center of the room.

Sam narrowed his eyes as he took in his partners and friends. Kensi looked… green. That was really the only way to describe it. He wondered if she was sick.

Tony, however, was more focused on their entwined hands. He raised his eyebrows, and was about to comment when McGee spoke.

"So, how exactly did you get to be on a first-name basis with the Director of the FBI?" the young agent asked, voicing the question he was quite certain was on all of their minds. Well, except perhaps Gibbs.

Callen looked over at the DC agent, and then around the room briefly. "We go way back," he replied, half a smirk adorning his otherwise blank face.

"That's what Gibbs said," Abby pouted. "Come on, G Callen, what's the story?"

Callen focused on the forensic scientist. That pout was really cute. Not that he was interested, in that way. But to deny her anything when she looked like that felt suspiciously like kicking a wounded puppy. Not something he relished doing. Damn, that girl was good. He sighed, and squeezed Kensi's hand surreptitiously, out of view behind the console. "We worked together, a long time ago." Callen shook his head, in an almost disappointed way, though there was an undercurrent of anger and annoyance in the gesture. "After the third time he almost got me killed, I told him to get off the streets and get behind a desk." The smirk was back, full this time. "I guess he listened."

Sam raised an eyebrow while Nate's furrowed in concern. Kensi shifted slightly closer to her husband. Tony and McGee seemed somewhat surprised, Abby and Eric looked like they were trying to choose between shock and sympathy, and Gibbs just looked stoic. This was nothing new to him, after all.

A long moment of silence was interrupted by Hetty, joining the group with a stern and contemptuous look on her face. Callen glanced down at his boss, reassured by her presence, though he would never admit it. The formidable woman always managed to make him feel safer, more secure. Under his gaze, she nodded almost imperceptibly. Only Callen and Gibbs, watching the operations manager, noticed.

Clearing his throat, the senior field agent stepped forward, crossing the room to hand Eric the small object he had retrieved from his desk.

Eric took the item, confused, and looked down to examine it. It was a flash drive. Looking back up, he met Callen's gaze and, upon seeing the agent nod, he moved over to the computer to plug it in.

The group crowded around the large view screen, waiting for Eric to get set up.

Everyone turned to look at Eric as he gasped as he viewed the material on the flash drive, and turned to look at Callen again. "How did you get this?" he asked shakily.

Callen smirked and shook his head. "I'll get to that," he replied, motioning for the techie to put the information on the screen.

As Eric pulled up the documents and Callen began to illustrate, everyone once again focused their attention on the display. "Operation Sulteen, came about as Tachota fell to pieces," he began, as Eric opened a digital version of the Sulteen file – with nothing redacted. Callen took a shaky breath as he looked at the file; Kensi once again grasped her husband's hand, and felt him relax slightly as he continued. "The official act of the operation was the apprehension of Alex Myers." He paused again and waited until Eric pulled up the picture the file contained of the man in question. He clenched his teeth as he came face to face, for the first time in a decade, with the man who had killed his future all those years ago. Kensi squeezed his hand even tighter, knowing where the story was going and wishing he didn't have to live through it all again. "He was thought to be the one behind the failure of Tachota." Callen shook his head in disgust as he added, "Myers was the bullet. We never managed to find the man who pulled the trigger."

"Isn't this all classified?" McGee asked, looking from the information over to Callen. He was still trying to figure out how the agent even _had_ this information, and knowing that he was breaking every rule in the book didn't really help matters.

Callen didn't exactly snort, but it was a near thing. "Bobby owes me a favor. Actually, he owes me a lifetime of favors." The young agent looked over at his mentor, seeming to seek something like validation. He found it in the older man's eyes, and his next words were softer, meant more for Gibbs than anyone else. "I'm really beyond caring anymore."

Sam narrowed his eyes as he listened to his best friend. This new Callen was really starting to worry him. No, not _start_: he was already worried. "What did you mean, 'we'?" he asked, trying to get the attention off of his unusually brusque partner and back on the case.

Callen glanced over, and the two locked gazes. Unbidden, Eric's words from their previous meeting in this room came to the forefront of the former SEAL's brain. _The only other thing I could find was a small note to the ending of the op, which concluded with the death of one agent, and another in critical condition_. His eyes widened, and Callen had to try his hardest to suppress a wince as he saw the recognition in his friend's eyes. His nod was almost unnoticeable. Sam shifted closer to his partner, offering his silent support and empathy.

If the situation had been different, Callen might have smiled. He wasn't used to having people care about him; even knowing analytically that there were people out there who did, it still sent a strange feeling to his chest to see actual proof of the fact. When he spoke again, his voice was somewhat softer, more controlled. "Exactly what it sounds like. They thought my knowledge of Tachota would come in handy. It was a five-man team, headed up by myself…" Callen visibly swallowed, and his eyes hardened. "And FBI Special Agent Audrey Nichols."

Eric pulled up the file, containing Audrey's picture, and Tony whistled appreciatively. "Not bad," he commented with a chuckle.

Gibbs moved automatically. His hand hit the same spot as it had so many times before, this time slightly harder. Tony winced with the added force, and threw his boss a confused glance, taking in the distinctly angry expression on the older man's face. If the younger agent didn't know better, he would think Gibbs was… disgusted with him. He frowned, but didn't comment. He didn't want to place himself any further in the doghouse than he already was.

Eric watched the interaction, waiting for it to resolve, before he turned back to the computer and pulled up another dossier. He looked at the screen, narrowed his eyes and read the information again, and then gasped. "Agent Nichols is dead," he explained, when they all turned towards him.

Well, all except for Callen, who was staring transfixed at the picture in front of him, Kensi, who wouldn't take her eyes off of her husband and wouldn't let go of his hand if her life depended on it, Hetty, watching her agent with the same expression she had been wearing since entering the room, and Gibbs, who was also watching his friend. He didn't like the look that was in the younger man's eyes. He hadn't seen that look in a long time, and he had hoped he would never have to again. It was the same look of pain and anguish that he had seen the first time the two had met, when the then-CIA operative had been looking for any way out of the shell of a life he had found himself in. The look was better hidden this time, but there was no denying the fact that it was there. Gibbs' hand twitched. He wanted to go to the man, to comfort him, but he didn't want to draw any attention to the agent. He didn't want anyone else to see it and recognize it for what it was. He also knew that Kensi would comfort her husband just as well, if not better, than he could. So he stayed where he was. A covert glance around the room told him that everyone else was looking at Eric. With the exception of Abby, whose eyes were narrowed in Callen's direction. Well, it would have been too much to ask for the genius forensic scientist to _not_ notice something around her. Though the rest of them_ were_ federal agents. He had to wince internally at their awareness skills.

Oblivious to the three agents and operations manager not paying any attention to him, Eric continued shakily. He pulled up and enlarged the file. "Audrey Nichols was KIA." He had to stop for a moment as he read the information in front of him.

Sam wasn't in the mood to be patient. Not today. "Does it have anything to do with Operation Sulteen?" he asked pointedly, glaring at the back of the techie's head.

Eric turned around to glance at the larger man. He was used to the presence, and he refused to let himself be intimidated. Looking back at the computer, he pulled up pictures of house where the apprehension had taken place. There were multiple pictures of a bedroom. Only one body, but the agents could clearly see two other splashes of blood, indicating more than one casualty. When Eric spoke this time, it was much quieter. "She was killed by Myers," he answered the former SEAL's question.

There was silence in the room as they all processed that. It made a lot of sense, now, the reason for all the secrecy behind the operation. Not only had they failed to apprehend the man behind the curtain, but they had also sent one of their own agents in to get killed. More than one, if the blood stains were any indication.

Eric was still reading the file, at the quick pace only he could manage, and thus was the first person to come across the piece of information Callen knew would make itself known eventually, as much as he wished otherwise. The self-proclaimed 'surfer geek' gasped yet again, knowing that he really needed to learn to hide his reactions better, but at the same time not really caring. All of a sudden, it made sense. Why Callen had all of this information, why he was having so much trouble dealing with the case, why he was pissed off with the Director of the FBI, and why the man owed him a favor.

Sam was still in no mood to be patient. "Something you wanna share with the class, Eric?" he asked harshly.

Eric winced as he turned to look at the man in question's partner. He knew Callen well enough to know that he didn't like to share. He especially didn't like to share the bad things. And this was bad.

His gaze shifted over to the senior field agent. Callen was still looking at the picture of Agent Nichols, now smaller and located off to the side of the screen, rather than in the center. As if feeling the techie's gaze, however, he turned to lock gazes with the younger man. There was knowledge and pain hidden in Callen's eyes, and even Eric could see it. He also saw comprehension, and he knew that the agent knew that he knew. Callen inclined his head once. It was just a simple gesture, but one that Eric could understand. He turned back to Sam, his tone subdued as he spoke to the room. "There were two agents who went in to that house to arrest Myers…" He paused as his gaze shifted around to the surrounding agents; they locked with Gibbs for a moment, and he saw the same comprehension in the older man's eyes, from which he could only assume the agent was also aware of Callen's ties to this case. Glancing over to Kensi and Hetty in turn, he had the same feeling. Turning back to the computer, he decided he could deliver the rest of this information to the machine. It would be simpler and easier than looking anyone in the eye. Particularly a rather large, ex- Navy SEAL. When he spoke, he read directly off of the document in front of him, paraphrasing slightly, but the tone he used was factual, with little flavor or inflection. "Both agents were taken to the hospital after it went south… Agent Nichols was declared DOA, while Special Agent G Callen was taken immediately to surgery, and labeled as critical."

_OK, minor cliffie! I really was going to have all the explanation in one chapter, but I couldn't resist ending there =] it just seemed like such a good place._

_I hope things are becoming clearer. There were a lot of answers in this chapter, and still more to come, so stay tuned!_

_And as always, REVIEW!_


	14. The Shock

**More explanations! Yea!**

**And this weeks episode… awesome! I totally loved seeing Nate going all kick-ass =] hell, just seeing him again... I hope he's back for good!**

**Disclaimer: see all my other chapters =]**

Chapter 14: The Shock

There was silence, and then there was _silence_. All eyes in the room shifted over to Callen. He refused to bow under the pressure of their stares, keeping his back straight and stiff, and his eyes flashed with defiance.

"You were in that house?" Abby's voice was hushed, unnaturally subdued. She had noticed her friend looking decidedly uncomfortable since he had entered the room; she could see the pain in his eyes, and she didn't like it. She looked after her friends, her family. But she couldn't protect him if she didn't know what was wrong. One look at Gibbs, however, told her that he did. Just like it told her that he would do anything to protect the man she knew he thought of as a son, no matter the cost.

At Abby's words, Callen turned his gaze to the woman he liked second-most in the world. He acknowledged the worry and concern in her eyes and voice, and threw out a smirk and a shrug to try and alleviate it. "I was the blood pool on the left," he confirmed, in his typical sarcastic manner.

No one laughed. They all turned to look at the stain in question, feeling their concern grow at the result of what clearly had to have been a life-threatening injury.

Even Kensi, who had heard the story and would never be able to get it out of her head, no matter how hard she tried, still felt sick at the sight of her husband's blood splattered across the decrepit floor. Though some of that feeling may be due to an entirely different reason. She leaned over and rested her head against Callen's shoulder, wrapping her arm around his, reassuring herself that he was here. He had survived. No matter how serious it looked in the photos, _he had survived_.

Callen glanced over to his wife, and briefly rested his head on the top of hers, taking comfort from her presence.

Tony, looking from the screen to the LA agent, raised his eyebrows. He thought these people were close, but that seemed a bit… much. They had to be a couple. Which explained why Agent Blye was so uninterested in him.

Abby studied the picture on the screen briefly, but couldn't keep her eyes off of Callen for long. She couldn't believe that her friend had lived through that. Being the forensic genius she was, she could estimate the amount of blood on the floor. Pulling equations out of her head, she calculated the number of liters soaking into the floorboards. Given her rough estimates, Callen had very likely nearly died in that room, along with Agent Nichols. The thought of never getting the chance to meet the secretive yet caring man was almost too much to bear. Unusually somber, she moved forward until she was standing on the agent's free side. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his arm, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Callen stiffened and lifted his head up when he felt the second body. The next second, he relaxed, recognizing the warm embrace of the over-caffeinated scientist. He couldn't push her away. Again, it was that wounded puppy feeling. He never enjoyed being touched – Kensi excepted, of course – especially when he didn't know it was coming, but he didn't mind so much with her.

The room remained silent for several more moments, before Nate spoke up. Abby pulled back, giving the agent some breathing room. She suspected this story wasn't quite over, and she could tell her friend wasn't comfortable with human contact. She had noticed it before – small ticks, little tells that would be invisible to the naked eye, but not for someone who was trained to notice minuscule details.

"How did the FBI get involved, if Tachota happened in Russia?" the operational psychologist asked, voice steady and calm. He refused to allow any of his turbulent emotions through. They were all reeling from the information their generally tight-lipped colleague had divulged. He kept his secrets close to the chest, and this seemed to be a big one; he doubted the young man had ever forgotten any aspect of this case, the one that nearly cost him his life, and they hadn't even managed to get the man behind it all. He had kept silent for the most part, observing the lead agent, and he could see the strain in the Callen's eyes, his posture, and the set ridge of his jaw. There was definitely more to this than met the eye, and if he were the least bit sane, he would immediately submit his official recommendation that the man be removed from duty.

But he wasn't sane. You couldn't be if you wanted to work in the OSP office; he couldn't make such a recommendation without incurring the wrath of everyone in the room. And he knew Callen. He knew more than he suspected the man thought he did. Special Agent G Callen was the perfect undercover agent: he could become anyone, anywhere, at any time. That was why learning that he had served in the CIA before NCIS had come as no shock when he had read it in the agent's file. Well, after he had gotten to know the man, and learned a little about him, it hadn't been a surprise. Callen knew how to hide emotions – you never knew if what you were seeing was real, or a fabrication. So for this much raw sentiment to be so easily read, Nate knew there was something more, something big. Something that was still haunting what could possibly be one of the best agents NCIS had ever been able to get a hold of. And that thought scared him. He was so used to Callen lying or stretching facts whenever certain topics were broached; he wasn't sure he could handle the truth.

Callen looked over at the psychologist. He could practically hear the gears turning in the man's brain; a distant part of him noted that if he didn't get a grip on himself, Nate would likely pull him off active duty – he wouldn't put it past the man to call the Director personally, if he thought Callen shouldn't be working this case. And analytically, Callen knew he shouldn't be; he was way too close. But he knew that he would downright refuse to leave, no matter what Nate said. And Hetty and Gibbs would back him up, he was sure of it. Dropping his gaze, he turned back to the computer screen. He didn't think he trusted himself to continue looking a psychologist in the eye – the man already saw too much, he didn't want to give him any more ammunition.

"The signature matched several open federal cases. They were tracking a lead on a state building bombing when Tachota went south. Rather than fight it out, our bosses decided to join forces." Callen was almost proud of the clinical detachment he was able to portray – he was just glad that his voice didn't shake.

Nate nodded, furrowing his brow as he made more mental notes.

There was another bout of silence, while the agents tried to come up with ideas for how to proceed.

Finally, Callen turned to the tech pair. "Eric, Abby, see if you can find any links from Myers to our mystery man. Let me know what you find."

Eric looked at the lead agent with confusion. "Didn't they try that already?" he asked, trying to read the man he both respected and admired – and was very worried about at the moment.

Callen locked eyes with the techie. "Technology changes a lot in a decade, Eric," he reminded the younger man. He paused there for a moment, and then let his mouth twist in half a smirk. "Besides, I trust you more than I trusted any of the techs we had back then. You can find a way into anything, right?"

Eric felt his own answering grin with the unexpected praise. "Of course. We're on it, right Abby?" He turned to face the woman, but she wasn't looking at him.

Abby was still watching Callen, her eyes searching. He stared back, refusing to look away under her powerful gaze. Finally, she nodded, still looking at the agent. When she spoke, her voice was low and determined. "We'll find something, promise." She didn't know what she was promising, but she knew that this case was important, even vital, to her friend. So she would do whatever she could to help.

Callen nodded back, his face carefully blank, and moved to leave the room.

Kensi kept her hold on his arm, letting it slide until only their hands were clasped. He paused briefly, their arms extended as she tried to keep him from leaving. But with one last squeeze, Callen let go of her hand and kept moving. He didn't turn back to look at anyone.

Hetty and Gibbs shared a significant glance.

Kensi stared at the door, before turning to look at Hetty. The small woman shifted her eyes over to the young agent. A moment of appraising, and then the operations manager nodded. Needing no further opening, Kensi quickly followed her husband out.

For those that were left, confusion filled the room.

"So…. What now?" McGee asked, looking at his boss, but asking the question to everyone.

It was Hetty who answered. "I suggest we break, for the time being. Mr. Beal, Ms. Sciuto, we leave the investigation in your capable hands." With one last look at Gibbs, Hetty made her exit.

"So, we've got the rest of the day off?" Tony ventured, adding a psyched "Awesome!"

Gibbs turned to look at his senior agent. Turning the power of his gaze up, he waited long enough for the man to wilt slightly, before he spoke. "Take McGee with you. And keep your phones on." With that, he followed the operations manager.

Tony deflated visibly at that. Muttering something about babysitting and babes, stalked out, McGee on his trail, trying to hide a grin.

Sam and Nate were left alone with the two techs. Eric and Abby had ceased to pay attention to anything other than the computer, since Callen's departure.

Agent and psychologist met gazes, worry and concern clear in both. Needing no words, both exited the room together.

**XXX**

Gibbs found Hetty sitting at her desk, hands folded primly on her lap. She was staring at the computer in front of her, but as it was currently asleep, the agent deduced she wasn't doing anything imperative at the moment.

With no introduction, Gibbs took the seat across from the woman; he said nothing, just waited.

Finally, Hetty spoke. "It bothers me too."

Gibbs nodded solemnly. They had both had the pleasure – and some times annoyance – of working with Callen. Both would count him as a friend, not the asset he knew most of the agencies the man had worked with saw; and both looked upon the younger agent in an almost parental way. He may have known Callen first, but that didn't mean Hetty didn't care. That she didn't feel the same rage and resentment on behalf of their friend. They both worried about the inevitable break they knew was coming: Callen wouldn't be able to hold it in forever. He was very good at hiding things, but when they broke loose, the fallout was equally considerable.

Not breaking eye contact, he asked, "Did you know Audrey?"

Hetty sighed, and shook her head. "Unfortunately, I never had the opportunity. I wish I had."

Gibbs nodded. "Me too," he agreed simply.

Hetty pulled out a key and looked down to open the bottom drawer of her desk. Rifling through the papers, she pulled out an envelope. Sifting through the packet inside, she pulled out a single item. She looked at it briefly, before meeting Gibbs' eyes and handing it over.

Gaze still locked with Hetty, Gibbs reached across the desk to take the article gently; only then did he look down. It was a photo. The location the picture had been taken was somewhere in rural America. The background showed an open expanse of land, with a forest in the distance. A dirt road led back along the z-axis, and in the foreground two people were leaning against an old pickup truck. Callen had his arms wrapped securely around a small but well-built woman. Her hair was a dark auburn, tinged with red that sparkled in the sun. In the tank top she was wearing, her muscles were easy to see. Her hands were reaching up to clasp his forearms at their place around her shoulders. Her head was thrown back slightly and the laughter was evident in her grin. Callen was resting his chin on her shoulder, his own eyes alight with mirth. The frame ended around their waist, and a diamond was clearly seen glittering from the woman's left hand.

Gibbs felt sorrow for the dispersion of the scene in front of him. These people looked so happy, so in love, so ready to live life. But in the time it took to fire a gun, it had all ended. He looked up.

Hetty's eyes were locked on the photo in Gibbs' hands. When she spoke, her voice was soft, tinged with sadness. "Until embarking on his relationship with Ms. Blye, I had never seen Callen half as happy as in these pictures with Audrey."

Gibbs nodded, and glanced back down. He had never seen the younger man that happy in real life. "He loved her."

Unnoticed to the two of them, lost in their thoughts as they were, Sam and Nate approached, intending to voice their own apprehensions, but when they noticed the picture, all preconceived thought left them.

Sam was shocked. He knew that his partner had dated before, but he had never seen such a smile on his friend's face. And then he recognized the woman. The FBI picture of Agent Nichols was much blander, and showed a slightly younger woman, but there was no doubt that the laughing female in Callen's arms was the same person. There was no mistaking the closeness of the pair. There was no denying that they had had a personal relationship.

Nate, too, had similar thoughts. And at nearly the same moment, both noticed the ring. And that was where his mind went blank. He had never known Callen to have any serious relationship before Kensi, and that one had come as a huge shock, to all of them. And yet, there was proof in this photo. The love in the stance, the smiles, and most importantly, the eyes, of these people was clear to anyone. And that ring…

To Sam, his voice sounded like it was coming through a tunnel. It was far off, hazy. He could form the words, he knew what they meant, but he couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that Callen was not the loner he had claimed he always was. "That's Kensi's engagement ring."

Hetty's gaze flickered up to the pair, while Gibbs turned around slightly in his seat. The agent and psychologist refused to be cowed by the almost-glares. If they had wanted their conversation to be completely private, they would have had it somewhere with a door.

Gibbs set the photo down on the desk, and Hetty watched as both Nate and Sam followed the motion, their eyes still locked on the small rectangle.

Finally, Nate managed to tear his eyes away, and looked up at the operations manager. When he spoke, his voice was almost a whisper. "They were engaged?" He could still hear the disbelief in his tone. Hetty paused for a moment, before inclining her head once. At that confirmation, Nate's gaze fell back down to the picture still lying on the desk. "And she died," he whispered again. It was like another piece of the puzzle falling into place. Suddenly, the reason behind Callen's reluctance to date law enforcement made sense. His old aversion to relationships that lasted longer than a week, his general dislike of any FBI individual, his disinclination to trust authority figures… holes that had been empty for so long, began to fill in. And all he could do was stand there and watch. And then feel disgusted with himself, because of course, hindsight is twenty-twenty. He could remember clues, little things that he was trained to notice as a psychologist. But he hadn't. And now, there really wasn't much he could do.

"Does Kensi know?" Sam asked, making an effort to pull himself together, and feeling marginally pleased when his voice sounded closer this time.

"Why don't you ask Kensi?"

A new voice sounded, and they all turned to look as their female agent made her presence known.

She looked a little shaky, and still sick, Sam noted with concern. Or at least, the part of him that was still paying attention to his surroundings – rather than focused on the notion that _Callen_, his loner best friend who didn't do trust, had actually had more than one serious relationship in his life – noted. And then he was hurt that his partner hadn't felt the need to tell him. Oh, he could understand it, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Kensi looked down at the picture. She had seen it before – Callen had a copy buried away with a bunch of other photos from that time. "How did you get this?" she asked Hetty, somewhat angrily.

The operations manager clasped her hands together again, folding them neatly in her lap. "That is neither here nor there, Ms. Blye," she replied, her tone courteous.

Nate furrowed his brow. She hadn't answered the question Sam had posed, and her own query to Hetty could be taken both ways. It didn't bode well if Callen hadn't shared with his wife, though it would fall more in with the Callen he had gotten to know over the years. "He didn't-" but he wasn't able to finish the sentence, as Kensi rounded on him.

"Of course he told me, Nate," she interrupted, the anger still clear in her voice. "Do you honestly think he would ask me to marry him if he couldn't tell me about this?"

There was no real response to that, so they all kept silent.

Until Sam ventured to speak again, carefully. "I thought you left with him."

Kensi turned to look at her friend. She still felt the anger and annoyance at this group that had been discussion her husband's past so cavalierly, and without Callen to diffuse her, she wasn't altogether certain she wouldn't snap. But she was aware that it was most likely mood swings, and she didn't want to say something she would regret later. Her voice was carefully controlled when she responded, "He was gone by the time i got down the stairs."

There was another beat of silence, and then Sam nodded. "I'll give you a ride," he offered, still wary.

Kensi took a breath to reply, and then let it out. "Thanks," she nodded, letting the anger go for now.

The pair left the small group, not looking back.

Hetty picked up the picture, and replaced it in her desk, locking the drawer and putting the key away.

"Will he be all right?"

The question had come from Nate, still worried about his friend, and still uncertain as to whether or not he should make a professional recommendation about removing him from the case.

Hetty and Gibbs looked at each other, having a silent conversation. It was Gibbs who answered, standing up and turning around so that he could look the psychologist in the eye. "He's not a victim. He's a survivor."

And with that, the DC agent left also, leaving Hetty to follow up, knowing that that wouldn't have allayed any of Nate's fears. "Each player must accept the cards life deals him or her: but once they are in hand, he or she alone must decide how to play the cards in order to win the game." Hetty took a moment to look up at the man standing in front of her, his concerned expression changing to thoughtful as she spoke. "Mr. Callen doesn't know how to lose."

With that one final comment, Hetty fully dismissed the man as she headed further into the bowels of the building, her own agenda at the forefront of her mind, and an afternoon to get started.

_The final quote is from Voltaire. I thought it seemed kind of appropriate. And Gibbs' parting line was sort of taken from this week's episode of NCIS.  
_

_This chapter was longer than I intended, but like always, the words just kept coming! I hope you enjoyed, and the next update is coming soon. I have the ideas, I just need to write them down (hopefully before I forget them) =]_

_Please review!_


	15. The Reflection

**I apologize for taking so long with this update. I buried myself in a hole, trying to finish my screenplay for senior film. And then I had to revise it. But it's done now, so I was able to get back to my writing =]**

**Oh, and special thanks go out to **_**Lover of Reid**_**, who gave me my 100****th**** review for this story! You're awesome =]**

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognize belongs to me**

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

Callen looked up and watched Kensi cross the room, coming to a rest by the window. She didn't look at him, just watched the silent street outside.

"What do you mean?" he asked, glancing down at the picture in his hands, and then looking back at his wife.

Kensi sighed and tore her gaze away from where she had been watching Sam's car parked across the street and down a little. She leaned against the windowsill, folding her arms lightly as she watched him. "You love her, it's easy to see that." She overrode whatever he was about to say, plowing forward. "I love you, G, and we're a family, whatever that means. I love you, and I love this baby, and I will fight to keep you, every time. But I don't know what to do; I can't fight a ghost."

Callen furrowed his brow and stood up, leaving the photo on the coffee table, moving until he was in front of Kensi. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, drawing her into a hug. Kensi burrowed her face in his t-shirt, refusing to let any tears fall. Callen felt the tension in her posture, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not asking you to," he whispered.

Kensi pulled back and walked to the couch, sitting down gracefully, arms still folded. Callen returned to the spot he had just vacated. He shifted slightly so that he was facing her, his leg bent up on the couch and his left arm resting along the back. His right hand reached out for hers; she unfolded slightly, allowing him to grasp the limb, squeezing gently as he brought their entwined hands down to rest between them.

Only then did he speak. "You know I love you, too."

Kensi nodded, still looking down. Callen squeezed her hand tighter.

"Kenz, I loved Audrey, I still do." This time it was he who overrode her. Kensi opened her mouth to speak, but Callen refused to stop. "But she's dead. And she's not coming back. I can't change that, and I don't want to." Kensi finally looked up, confused. Callen leaned forward and smiled. "Part of me will always love her, Kensi, she was the first person I ever felt understood me. I will never forget her, but you and me… we're real. We're now. And I wouldn't change it for the world. I love you, and I love that baby."

Kensi felt the tears build up again, but didn't try to stop them. Looking into his eyes, she knew Callen was telling the truth. She couldn't believe how open he was with her; it was so different from the boss she had spent years getting to know and trying to understand. She leaned over and relaxed against his chest. Her legs came up to curl under her, and she just let the tears fall.

Callen wrapped his arms around his wife, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head. He felt horrible for making her feel this way, and he vowed to do whatever was necessary to keep from doing it ever again. But for right now, he just enjoyed the way she felt against him. The two stayed that way in silence, letting the worry and pain wash away.

It could have been several minutes or several hours, but eventually, Kensi sat up, sniffing. The apology was on her lips, but when she glanced over at her husband, she could see the 'don't even _think_ about trying to apologize' glare he was leveling at her. She chuckled, and looked down.

The photo on the table caught her attention, and she reached over to pick it up. Recognizing it immediately, she glanced over at Callen. He had gone still as soon as she had made a move for the picture. "Did you know Hetty has a copy of this?" she asked, voice neutral.

Callen raised an eyebrow. It wasn't quite the response he had been expecting, not when taking their earlier conversation into account. He would have imagined more of 'I can't fight this'. Which would come right before 'I can't do this anymore'. If he was completely honest with himself, a part of him had been expecting something to go wrong ever since they had gotten together. He just didn't believe good things could ever happen to him. And Kensi was definitely a good thing.

His eyes drifted down to the photo. "It doesn't really surprise me," he replied.

They both stared at the small rectangle in Kensi's hands in silence for several minutes. Finally, Callen took the picture from Kensi. He stared at it for a moment, and then set it back on the table. He turned back to his wife, and took her hands in his. Interlocking their fingers and staring intently at them, he organized his thoughts, setting them in order before speaking.

When he was ready, Callen looked back up. "I mean it, Kenz," he said quietly but intently. "I love you, I will always love you. I _want_ this family. You, me, and that baby." He paused, looking down for a second, before meeting her gaze once more. "I loved being a part of Audrey's family, and I loved being with Audrey, but I learned a long time ago that I couldn't live in the past. It's not healthy, and it does no good for anyone. I was always too busy trying to make it to the next day, to dwell on what I couldn't change."

Kensi listened in rapt silence. This was different from every other time he had opened up to her. He had shared, of course, but somehow they had never ended up going that far into his past. She would never cease to be amazed at how much he trusted her. And then she would never stop feeling a quiet dismay at how wrong it should be that she would feel that with something as simple as her husband talking about his past. Her heart ached for the pain he had suffered, from so early on in his life.

But Callen wasn't done. "Kensi, you never have to feel like you're competing with anyone. I will _always_ be yours."

Callen finished, and looked down at their entwined hands, trying not to blush with embarrassment.

Kensi pulled one hand free, and reached up to cup his cheek; she ran a finger gently along his jaw line. "I love you… Hey." He didn't look up, and she ducked down a little, trying to meet his eyes. "I _love_ you. For better or worse, right?" she gave a weak chuckle, and felt her heart leap in her chest a little when he finally looked up. He smiled back. It was a shadow of the 'not a care in the world' grin she had often seen him put on – usually when he was trying to distract from the mask he was wearing. But still, it was a smile. Heartened by that, she kept going. "You and me, forever. I believe that. And I _know_ you do too."

Callen chuckled. "I never do anything halfway," he replied with a hint of his trademark smirk.

Kensi returned the smile, and leaned forward, brushing her lips softly against his. She scooted closer, deepening the kiss. Callen wrapped his arms around her waist, lying down on the couch, pulling her after him. He lost himself in the moment.

* * *

Sam watched the small house, unable to look away. Outwardly, it didn't look any different from the other houses on the block. He was amazed that his partner even _had_ a house to call his own, but he had to admit, it looked like a nice place to live.

Even though he had seen and heard the evidence of Callen and Agent Nichols' apparent relationship, and how serious it had been, he still didn't believe it. Callen was a loner. He kept to himself, and didn't trust others. Sometimes he even had a hard time believing that Callen trusted _him_ enough to be his partner. He had accepted that, and learned to live with it, because he trusted Callen. Implicitly. And after all these years, he was certain that he knew the kind of person his best friend was. He might not know the events that made him who he was, but he knew his partner. So to find out that Callen wasn't always _that guy_, was shocking, to say the least. It was mind-boggling. Sam couldn't wrap his brain around it.

He glanced at his ringing cell phone, sitting on the seat next to him. Nate's name flashed up on the screen. He ignored it, and the phone soon went silent. He needed to think. He needed to reflect. But most of all, he needed to make sure that his partner was all right. He almost snorted at that. Callen wasn't all right. He hadn't been since he was five. He was an enigma wrapped inside of a mystery, inside of a puzzle. Sam knew there were masks; he knew his friend hid in plain sight. But it was one thing to know that analytically, while watching the man grin and laugh at the world, perform his job to the best of his abilities, to always be so calm and cool and collected; it was another to have the evidence of said mask thrust under his nose. He couldn't pretend that G's past was buried any more. He couldn't pretend that his best friend wasn't still hurting, that he didn't care about it. Because it was there. It was always there. Waiting, watching, hidden in the shadows. For the first time, he truly appreciated just how difficult it must be for Callen, every day, to wake up and go to work, to laugh and to joke, to pretend that nothing was wrong. If it was him, he didn't think he could handle it.

Sam looked back at the quiet little house two doors up. He thought he saw Kensi watching him from the window, but at second glance, she was gone.

He didn't know what to do. Should he knock on the door? Or should he just leave. Go back to the office, with a smile on his face, pretend that nothing was wrong. Just like Callen did, every day. Once more, he was struck by the strength of his partner, the amazing will the man must have, to go on living each day, to _refuse_ to let it control him, destroy him.

The phone rang again, and he looked down. Hetty this time. He sighed, and picked up.

He listened to his boss in silence, too distracted by the elusive house two doors down. When she finished speaking, he gave an agreeing grunt, and hung up. He wasn't sure what she had said. It might have been something along the lines of 'go home, we'll see you tomorrow', but that could be total conjecture. Besides, he wasn't going anywhere tonight.

**XXX**

Several hours passed in silence. Sam was only aware of the time when the sun started to go down, and the shadows became longer and more sinister in the twilight.

Finally working up the will to move, he exited his car, making his way silently to the front door of the small house two doors down. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand, and, before he could talk himself out of it, he knocked.

_Wow, I am so sorry for the delay! As I'm sure I've stated before, I get very distracted. And then this chapter would not end! It turned very reflective there, at the end. I hope that's ok! _

_I really want to move it along, but I keep coming up with ways to drag it out. Well, I'm sure it'll end eventually, but for now, I'm just enjoying the ride!_

_Of course, please review!_


	16. The Friends

**I know, I know, long delay. Sorry! It seems like every time this happens, I have to blame it on some TV show… This time, it was _Firefly_. Too bad the series only lasted one season.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: not mine =]**

Callen looked up at the pounding coming from the front door. A weak cough drew his eyes back down to his wife, kneeling weakly in front of him, bent over the toilet.

Kensi looked up, wiping her mouth. "Go answer that," she said hoarsely.

Callen gave her one last long look, and then nodded. He picked himself up off the floor, and made his way to the door.

He was a little startled, but not quite surprised to see Sam standing on the other side. One look was all it took. Sam knew about Audrey. He could just tell. Without speaking, he stepped back, allowing his partner to enter.

The ex-SEAL followed his friend into the living room, taking a moment to look around. It wasn't exactly what he had been expecting. The last time he had been here, there had been no furniture; it had been an open, empty space. Now, there was a couch, a table... it looked like a place someone actually lived in.

A retching sound came from the back of the house, and both men turned towards the noise. "I'll be right back," Callen said, walking away.

Sam watched his partner go, furrowing his brow. He knew the sounds of a person throwing up, and it didn't take much thought to figure out who it was. Kensi had been looking ill for several days, and he winced in sympathy. Whatever bug she had, it sounded nasty.

He stepped up to the fireplace, focusing in on a small box he saw sitting there. He didn't open it, he would never betray his best friend's trust or privacy like that, and instead moved along, taking in all of the little pieces that made up his partner's home. There was a tiny plant sitting next to the box, and he smiled slightly at the toy-like decoration.

A brief silence fell over the house, and Sam turned towards what he remembered as being the master bedroom, where Callen had disappeared. His sensitive ears caught a soft moan, which he identified easily as coming from Kensi. He turned back to studying the living room, giving husband and wife some semblance of privacy. He wondered if he would ever get used to the idea of Callen living in a house. Nor could he easily reconcile the Callen he knew now with the Callen he had seen grinning up at him from that photo on Hetty's desk.

Kensi's loud heaving drew his attention again, and, concerned, he followed the sound back through a bedroom, and into the adjoining bathroom. The scene he was met with momentarily stunned him. Kensi was kneeling in front of the toilet, while Callen was behind her. His hands were gently massaging her shoulders, and he was leaning down close enough to lay a soft kiss on the back of her neck. While Sam watched, he lifted one hand and brushed hair out of Kensi's face, tucking it gently behind her ear.

Kensi coughed weakly, and sat back, leaning into Callen's embrace, moaning again. She folded her arms around her stomach, resting just over where a small baby bump would soon be forming. Callen wrapped his arms around her, his hands coming to rest on top of hers.

Sam watched this in silence. Something was niggling in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was just something in the way his two friends were sitting that didn't sit right.

"When's this going to stop?" Kensi groaned, closing her eyes and twisting her head sideways, burying her face into her husband's shoulder.

Callen chuckled wryly. "Give it a few months, Kenz," he replied, kissing her head.

Sam raised an eyebrow. That didn't make sense. And yet…

His eyes widened. It couldn't possibly be… Callen wouldn't… He just wasn't… Well, Sam had to admit, in light of recent events, he probably wasn't the Callen expert anymore, so he really couldn't say what Callen would or wouldn't do. He found himself studying Kensi critically; she didn't look any different – that is, physically she looked the same. She was also sweaty, pale, and her shirt was draping haphazardly off one shoulder. But still, there was a glow. Sam had seen it before, and could recognize it now. It shouldn't belong, and yet it did. It didn't make sense, but it did.

Kensi stood up shakily, removing herself from her husband's grasp as she moved to the sink, shakily rinsing her mouth of the taste of vomit. She could only cling to the knowledge that it wouldn't last.

Callen stood up as well, shaking himself off and turning to face his partner. He could see the gears turning in the ex-SEAL's brain. The pieces were there, and Sam was putting them together.

All it took was one look. Callen was good at hiding things - Sam saw it every day - but he knew his partner. Well, he thought he did. He had spent years working beside the man, and that look was enough to confirm it.

And of course, Callen knew the minute it all clicked. He sighed, and nodded, not bothering to pretend. He respected Sam too much for that.

Sam was speechless. He quite literally could not speak. Kensi couldn't be… But she was. Kensi Blye was pregnant. Kensi and Callen were going to be parents. That in and of itself was incomprehensible. Even so… he had to admit, they would definitely make good ones. Both had a passion for life, and an inner child just waiting to come out. Even if neither of them would admit it.

Callen seemed to be holding his breath, waiting for Sam to make the first move. Finally, he shook his head and held his hand out. "Congrats, man," he half chuckled. Callen took the offered limb, and Sam pulled him into a brotherly hug. After the initial stiffening, he felt his partner relax into the embrace slightly.

When the two broke apart, Sam turned to Kensi, who was watching the display in the mirror, a small smile on her lips. She turned around as Sam moved to give her a much tighter hug; he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed. No matter how shocking this was, he was incredibly happy for them.

Kensi let go and turned back to the sink, rinsing her mouth one last time, before turning to her husband. She nodded, smiling tightly, and knew that he understood the meaning behind the gesture. Callen draped his arm around Kensi, and the three of them moved back to the living room.

Sam flopped down into a chair, while Callen settled Kensi on the couch, before heading to the kitchen. He filled a glass with water, and grabbed a couple bottles of beer before joining the other two. He handed one of the beers to Sam, and sat next to his wife, handing her the glass while he took a sip from the second bottle.

The trio sat in comfortable silence for a while, content to simply sit and enjoy the company. Kensi leaned into her husband, and he lifted his arm, encircling her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, when's the due date?" Sam asked, taking a large gulp, finishing off the bottle.

Husband and wife looked at each other, and Sam could see the love in their gazes. It made him happy, and lonely at the same time. Which was unsettling in and of itself.

"A little over six months," Kensi answered, turning back to Sam even as she snuggled deeper into Callen's shoulder.

Sam nodded. "Does Hetty know?" He watched the similarly amused expressions the pair was wearing, and wondered at the meaning behind them.

Callen nodded. "She knows," he confirmed, somewhat ruefully.

Kensi looked over at her husband. "I still don't see how she found out," she half-complained, "I mean, we didn't tell anyone!"

Callen looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Are you really surprised?" he queried, a hint of humor in his voice.

Kensi glared at him for a moment, and then sighed and shook her head. "Not really," she admitted. "Though it is kind of creepy."

"I'll give you that," Callen acquiesced.

Sam watched the interaction, feeling like he was the only one on the outside of an inside joke. He felt jealous. And then guilty. Callen was his best friend, and time was, it would have been them making those comments that no one else could understand. But Callen had a new partner now. Someone else to joke with, and spend time with. It was only now that he could realize that he had been banking on his friend being alone forever. No matter what plans Sam had, or whom he dated, Callen would always be there, a last minute phone call for a guy's night, or just to spend a day off with.

Except now he wasn't. Because Callen had a wife; and he would soon have a child. Those days of being available at a moment's notice were over. And he had never really realized how much he had depended on that. It had made him feel slightly better, knowing that Callen was there. That he would never turn down the opportunity to spend with Sam, no matter how last minute, because, well, he never had anything else to do. But now, Sam had to face the facts: Callen had found a life. He was happy, and in love, and he wouldn't always be there at the spur of the moment. When Sam had a date go bad, or couldn't find something better to do, he could no longer call on Callen. And he felt incredibly guilty for realizing, only now, how much he had taken advantage of his friend, how much he had taken for granted.

He blinked, and saw Kensi and Callen looking at him strangely. He hadn't realized his silence had been noticed. He shook the contemplative state and guilt off, as Callen quirked an eyebrow, and Sam couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping. "How you two ever got together and made it stick is beyond me," he snorted, shaking his head.

Kensi's eyebrow rose as well, and Sam couldn't help but stare at the identical expressions.

"Who else could stand me?" Kensi asked.

"Who else could get passed the first date," Callen corrected, smirking. He didn't even flinch at the elbow his wife dug into his gut. Nor did he fall under the glare she leveled at him.

Sam shook his head again. "You guys are hopeless," he sighed.

**XXX**

The trio stayed, conversing in the living room, for several hours. Nothing important was discussed: all three studiously avoided straying to any recent events. Their current case, Callen's previous engagement… All of them felt a comfort and warmth, hanging out as friends, that they hadn't had in a while.

They ordered Chinese, and sat around the coffee table, laughing and joking, completely at ease for the first time in a long time.

Eventually though, Sam had to leave. While Kensi cleaned up the leftovers, Callen walked his friend to the door.

Sam turned around and looked at his partner. He really wanted to ask, but he knew better. He was dying to know about Agent Nichols, and Callen's relationship with her, but he was certain that one mention would cause him to close up, and he would never get any answers. Eventually, he was sure that Callen would trust him enough to tell him. He knew his partner trusted him - they wouldn't work so well together if he didn't - but when it came to the personal stuff… well, there was just a wall that he couldn't get past.

He shook his head to clear it, and smiled at his friend. "See you tomorrow?" He winced, hating the way it came out as more of a question than a statement.

Callen definitely noticed, but didn't comment. He nodded. "We'll be there," he confirmed. Sam turned and headed back to his car, but Callen stopped him before he got down the path. "Sam." The ex-SEAL turned around. Callen swallowed, and tried not to look too nervous. "I'd… We'd… appreciate it… if you wouldn't say anything." Sam raised an eyebrow and waited a moment. His posture successfully conveyed the 'did you really just ask me that?' and the 'did you really think I was going to say anything?' much better than if he had actually voiced the words. Callen nodded. "Thanks," he finished, and Sam turned back to his car.

Callen watched him leave, wishing for the first time that he believed in a God so that he could thank him – her? – for bringing Sam into his life; he really couldn't ask for a better friend. Well, maybe besides Kensi, but that was different. Shaking his head at useless thoughts, he headed back to help his wife.

_I'm so sorry for the delay. Life just keeps going on, doesn't it… well, I'm still here, don't worry! I know, I kind of took a break from the case, and I left you all with some mysteries, but they will be explained soon. I just go where the story takes me, and I felt like I needed some more relaxed, relationship chapters. So that's what came out. But they'll be back in the office in the next chapter._

_Of course, please REVIEW!_


	17. The Puzzle

**Wow. I kind of lost the thread of this story for a while, but I seem to have found it again, so here's another update!**

**Oh, and a totally freaky coincidence: while I was doing some minor research for this chapter, I looked at the FBI website, and the current Director of the FBI is actually named Robert! I gave my OC Director that name (yes, nickname Bobby, full name Robert) without even knowing! Haha =]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

Sam looked up as Callen and Kensi entered the bullpen, holding hands. They were the last to arrive: Gibbs' team was already spread out around the room, reading old files and trying to find a connection that spanned across the years to hopefully give them the answers they craved. Abby was still upstairs with Eric – he doubted they had left the building last night – and Nate was with Hetty, somewhere other than her open office. He suspected the psychologist was grasping for information, for reason. Callen's history with Agent Nichols had shaken both of them, but while Sam was ever the composed undercover agent, Nate was much worse at hiding his thoughts and feelings; he was probably struggling to change his psychological opinions of the lead agent. Nate had profiles on all of them – Sam knew that, even if he didn't like it – and now it was like a wrench had been thrown in the works. History had been rewritten.

In the light of a new day, Sam didn't actually know why he had been so shocked. Callen was married now, why was it so startling to realize that he had been that close to doing it at an earlier time in his life? Then again, he had just been assuming Kensi had browbeaten him into submission. And like any smart man, he had conceded: anybody with any sort of common sense gave Kensi what she wanted. Though the thought of her wanting marriage had shocked Sam nearly as much as the thought of Callen wanting it.

Watching them now, he could easily see the change in the way they acted. The pregnancy was so obvious. And now that he knew, he wondered how everyone else had missed it. He saw the difference in how Kensi carried herself, and the way Callen seemed just a bit more careful, a bit more loving and open when looking at his wife.

The pair joined Sam around his desk; he noted with interest that they were still holding hands, refusing to return to the professionalism of work, but given everything he had learned, he wasn't too surprised. He nodded to them, and passed over a file.

Callen had barely had the chance to open it before his phone rang. Pulling out the device, he raised an eyebrow at the 'restricted' staring up at him instead of a phone number. Shrugging, he answered.

Kensi watched him get up, sliding the file over to her and moving away from the crowd. She narrowed her eyes at the stress she could see in that movement, but forced herself to focus on the information in front of her; he would tell her about it later if he wanted her to know.

A whistle drew all their eyes up to the balcony. Eric gestured, and the LA agents immediately headed towards the stairs. Tony and McGee looked at each other in confusion, and then at their boss. "They respond to a whistle?" McGee asked, confused.

Sam heard him as he passed. "You got a problem with that?" he asked, somewhat testily, and the DC agent wisely remained silent, joining the group as they made their way upstairs.

Kensi turned around at the bottom of the staircase, looking for her husband. He was still on the phone, expression neutral, but she could see the tension in the set of his shoulders. He met her eyes and his own softened. He threw out a smile for her and nodded. She understood, and turned around, hurrying to catch up with the others.

**XXX**

Eric and Abby were side by side at the computer, in the same position they had been in when everyone had left the day before; Gibbs looked over as Kensi entered, and the two shared a significant glance, before the woman turned to Eric and spoke. "What do you got, Eric?" she asked, slightly harsher than she normally would, but her nerves were pretty shot at the moment, and she just didn't have the energy left over.

The tech geek looked up, and furrowed his brow. "Where's Callen?" he countered, confused.

Kensi didn't glare. She really didn't. Her gaze narrowed, and she definitely saw Eric swallow harshly as she felt the power in her gaze heat up. Ok, so maybe it was a glare. She joined the rest of the agents as she replied, "On the phone. He'll join us soon. What do you got?" She enunciated the last four words, and because Eric valued his life, he answered the question.

He turned back to the screen, looking down as he spoke. "Money trail." He punched up a file, and Abby cut in, facing the agents animatedly.

"Now, over ten years later, it's kind of hard to find credible information," she began, moving up to the console, where the rest of them were gathered. "But never doubt the awesome powers of me and my little helper." Abby turned back to smile at a blushing Eric, while Sam tried and failed to hold in a snort. Abby faced the screen again and continued. "Two weeks before Tachota went south, Myers' Cayman bank account received a deposit."

"How much?" McGee asked, leaning forward curiously.

Abby looked over and smiled. "Seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars."

Tony huffed. "That doesn't seem like 'murder a bunch of feds' money."

The scientist turned to face him. "It was over a decade ago, Tony. That'd be over a million dollars today," she informed him.

"Do we know where the money came from?" Sam asked, shifting his weight and crossing his arms.

That was Eric's cue. He typed away furiously as he spoke. "We traced the deposit through several banks, back to an organization." He paused for a moment, and yet another window popped up. "It came back to a warehouse that supposedly held inventory for a nonexistent business; we were able to link the company back to a paramilitary group. The Red Guerillas." He looked around at that, but there were no signs of recognition from the group. Eric continued, "Not much is known about the Guerillas now, but twenty years ago, they were one of the leading terrorist organizations in Russia. About fifteen years ago, they branched out into drug running." With that, Eric finally turned back and stayed facing the agents as he delivered the final line. "I think it's safe to assume they were the ones behind Tachota; they were one of the groups that had the most to lose, if the operation had been successful, and they went to ground right after the attack."

Kensi couldn't take her eyes off the screen. So these were the people ultimately responsible for setting into motion the events that had ripped her husband's world apart, so many years ago. It all seemed so surreal: to look at words on a page, documents on a screen, and to feel the weight behind it. They weren't just words describing events to her. They were real. She had seen the aftermath of those events, the way they still had a hold on the one person in her life she needed, without reserve or fail.

Gibbs stepped forward. "Do we have specific names?" he asked, in typical stoic fashion. He would let none of his worries for his friend slip through. He was a master at professionalism, and he wouldn't waver now.

"We're still working on it, Gibbs," Abby chipped in. She was slightly frustrated with how long it had taken, and how much longer it would take, but she was optimistic. They were close. She could feel it. And she would die before she let down Callen. He was counting on her, and she would _not_ disappoint him.

Gibbs turned to the female scientist, and said the one thing he would regret immediately after speaking. "Work harder." A phrase that instantly alerted the others to how out of control he was feeling, how close to the surface his emotions were. He wasn't even directly affected by this, but he could not stop the pain on behalf of the young man he had met a decade ago. While the agent had grown up considerably in those years, that pain was always under the surface, hiding, ready to lash out.

Without meeting anybody's worried gaze, he turned around and left the room.

Abby shrugged off the harsh tone. She knew he was only worried, and desperate for a tangible lead that they could follow. "Back to work," she sighed, turning back to the computer.

**XXX**

Callen glanced up at the balcony yet again as he listened to the man on the other end of the phone speak. He really wanted to join the rest of the team, but he owed it to this man to listen. Besides, he knew Kensi or Gibbs would fill him in later.

He nodded, tearing his eyes away from the second floor, even though he knew that it was a pointless gesture. "Yeah," he responded to a query. "How soon can you get here?... You're already here?" Callen raised his eyebrow in surprise. That was unexpected. "How long?... How did I not know that?" He listened to the somewhat sarcastic response, and winced. "I guess I deserved that." He paused as the man asked him where they could meet. Finally, he cleared his throat. "You still got the same security clearance?" At the confirmation, Callen threw a glance towards Hetty's empty desk. He hoped she wouldn't gut him for what he was about to do. They really weren't supposed to just invite people to the OSP office, but he didn't care. This man deserved to be on the case as much as he did. He gave him the address, was about to hang up, when something compelled him to add on one last afterthought. "I'm really glad you called, Carter."

Callen hung up, and stared at the phone in his hand, thinking. He hadn't spoken to Carter in over a decade. Last he had heard, the younger man had been working with FBI Counterterrorism in DC. And now, apparently, he had transferred to the LA office; they had been working in the same city for over three years,. How was it possible that he hadn't known? Though, he had to admit, maybe it wasn't so far-fetched. He and Carter had gotten pretty close, but after everything that had happened with Audrey, he had just brought up too many memories. Callen couldn't deal with them, so he had run away. To the CIA. And while he had thought about Carter often, he just hadn't been able to face the past.

Gibbs interrupted his musings, coming down the stairs looking murderous. Well, murderous to Callen; from an objective standpoint, the senior agent looked collected as always. But Callen knew him better than that, and he could see the minute signs of stress and worry, pain and anger, that lined his friend's face and was set in his shoulders.

Gibbs nodded to the phone still in the younger man's hand. "Who called?" he asked.

Callen looked down and shrugged, sticking the phone in his pocket. "Carter," he replied, watching Gibbs carefully for a reaction.

It was there. Not everyone would have been able to catch it, but the older man stiffened up at the name. He had never met the man, but Callen had talked about him a lot, back then. He knew the two had been close. "What did he want?"

Callen swallowed, and leaned against his desk, crossing his arms across his chest. "What do you think?" he shot back.

Gibbs almost winced. Of course Carter would find out. The man had worked counterintelligence for years, and he was as invested in the case as Callen. He nodded, and settle himself next to his friend.

Callen sighed, and let go of the anger that was building up in his chest. He wasn't angry at Gibbs. He wasn't really angry at anyone. Except Myers. And whoever had paid him. His nerves were just shot from speaking to the one man he had buried almost as deeply as Audrey. Someone he had come to like and respect, and someone he had looked at almost as a brother. Until thinking of him became too painful. "He's coming here. Apparently, he's been working out of the LA office for three years."

Gibbs glanced over, but didn't comment. He knew that this had to be messing with the agent's head, just like he knew Callen would never ask for help, or admit he needed it.

"What did Eric and Abby find?" Callen asked, desperate to get the conversation away from the personal nature. Though there really was nothing about this case that wasn't personal, to him.

It was Gibbs' turn to sigh. "They found a money trail, leading to a Russian terrorist organization. The Red Guerillas." He paused briefly as he saw Callen stiffen slightly at the name. "They're still looking for a name."

Callen nodded absentmindedly. "They'll find one," he murmured. Eric and Abby were the best of the best, and he knew they wouldn't let him down. But right now he needed to focus. This new information had triggered a thought. Something deep down that he knew, but couldn't quite put his finger on. The gears were turning. Their main goal right now was to find the link: there was something that connected the two cases, they just needed to find it. Suddenly, his head snapped up. He focused his intense gaze on Gibbs, who was slightly taken aback at the brightness of the blue eyes staring at him. "Where's the report on the convoy attack?"

Gibbs didn't hesitate. He was familiar with the sometimes crazy leaps of logic the man made. While he couldn't always follow, he trusted Callen implicitly, and he knew that any uncertainty would just hinder the process. He walked over to rifle through a stack of papers on Sam's desk. Pulling one out, he rejoined Callen, handing over the file.

The younger man scowled at the lack of information. "Do we know what they were transporting?" he asked, somewhat shortly.

"Guns, we're assuming."

Both men looked up as Kensi joined them, on Callen's other side. Her expression was surly as she continued, "It's all pretty classified, even Hetty couldn't get us a full file, but we think they were transporting guns." She paused, and her gaze lifted from the file in his hands, to her husband's eyes, noting that there seemed to be more life in them than she had seen in the last few days. Clearly, he was on to something.

Callen nodded, and his jaw clenched slightly as his gaze slid down the page. Finally, he looked up again, noting the arrival of Sam, Tony, and McGee. He looked at Gibbs again, and when he spoke, it was only to his former mentor. "That's our link."

Kensi leaned against his side. "What is?" she asked curiously.

Callen looked over at her. "Guns," he replied simply. She continued to look confused, and he sighed. "The Red Guerillas were a huge gunrunning organization, before they branched out into drugs. They were one of Tachota's targets, but they weren't a huge player. Their reputation hinged on flying under the radar, and they had a lot to lose, but they were always better with guns. If we can find a leader, or a base of operation, we'll find some answers."

"But they've been inoperative for the last decade," McGee cut in, confused.

Callen glanced back at the agent, but wouldn't be deterred. "I don't think so," he replied, thumbing through the file in his hands yet again. "I think they just moved. I think they've got a base in the US now."

That startled all of them. Except Gibbs. He finally made the connection, and he was filled with respect, yet again, for the younger man. He was truly a gifted agent.

"Why do you think that?" McGee asked.

Callen smirked. "Call it a hunch," he answered.

Kensi raised her eyebrow. "You know something." It wasn't a question, it was a fact.

Callen looked over at his wife, and the smirk smoothed out into a real smile; it was a little forced, but it was almost genuine, and Kensi appreciated the effort. "We're getting some help. He'll be here soon."

Though most of them looked puzzled, nobody questioned him, and they all got back to work.

**XXX**

It was almost two hours later, and Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Nate were the only ones in the bullpen. The psychologist and operations manager had finished their secret conversation, and Nate had been not-so-subtly observing the lead agent for the better part of the last hour. It was getting on Callen's nerves, but he forced himself not to comment. Hetty was working quietly at her desk, and the DC agents were in the ops center, speaking with Vance.

Kensi let out a loud sigh and threw down the file she had been reading. "This is hopeless," she said angrily, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

Callen and Sam looked up, trading knowing glances at the junior agent's exasperation. Callen nodded. "Of course it is," he agreed jovially, though no one could mistake the sarcasm thick in his voice. "Why would anything in life ever be easy?

"Nice to see some things haven't changed."

They all looked over to watch a man, early thirties, walk into the room, regarding Callen with a knowing grin. They all stood up, Kensi, Sam, and Nate with confusion, and Callen with trepidation. He wasn't sure how this reunion would go, but from the look of things, it would be better than he could have hoped for.

"Callen," the man said simply, waiting for the agent to make the first move. It was a trick he had learned when the two first met, and he was glad that he remembered it now.

"Carter," Callen responded, moving forward hesitantly. He came to a rest, leaving enough room between them for comfort.

The two stared at each other for a moment longer, while the other three looked on with interest. Finally, Carter held out his hand. Callen looked down at the offered limb, and then back up at the man's face. He grasped the hand tightly, and smiled slightly. The two leaned forward and embraced.

Carter closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy this. He had truly missed the older man, and while he had understood why the agent had felt the need to leave, it hadn't made it hurt any less. "I missed you, G," he whispered, ignoring the raised eyebrows of the well muscled man staring at him with what could only be described as protective, and slightly hostile.

Sam's eyebrows climbed even higher as his partner responded, "I missed you too," his voice just as quiet.

Nate was wondering just what else his friend had been keeping from them, while Kensi was trying to figure out why this man looked so familiar.

The two broke apart, and Kensi's eyes widened as she got another look at the stranger's face. She had seen those eyes before, staring up at her from a photograph.

It was confirmed a moment later, when Callen finally addressed them. "Kensi, Sam, Nate, this is Special Agent Carter Nichols, FBI Counterintelligence."

_Dun, dun, dun! Another minor cliffie =] things are getting pretty interesting! Well, I hope they are. Please REVIEW and let me know!_

_And I've just got to say, I really don't have a set plan here, which is why updates are so sporadic. I just write each chapter as it comes to me, and by some miracle, this story actually still makes sense (I hope). So basically, I have absolutely no idea where the story's going to go, because I haven't thought that far ahead yet. It's an adventure! =]  
_


	18. The Thing About the Past

**As you might notice, I deviated slightly for this chapter title. I just thought it really fit, so I'm stepping outside the box =] or maybe just throwing the box away. Yeah we'll just chuck it aside and refuse to acknowledge that it ever existed. Let's go with that. **

Chapter 18: the thing about the past…

_Last time:_

_The two broke apart, and Kensi's eyes widened as she got another look at the stranger's face. She had seen those eyes before, staring up at her from a photograph._

_It was confirmed a moment later, when Callen finally addressed them. "Kensi, Sam, Nate, this is Special Agent Carter Nichols, FBI Counterintelligence."_

**XXX**

Carter smiled in greeting, stepping up to shake hands with the three strangers in the bullpen. He could see the questioning gazes, though none of them would outright voice any queries.

The former SEAL was the first to take the offered limb. "Sam Hanna," he said, searching the younger man's eyes as he held his hand in a firm grip.

Carter nodded, and moved on. "Nate Getz," the psychologist intoned, also studying the newcomer with a researcher's interest.

Carter smiled, and turned to the last strange face. Kensi swallowed, and held out her hand, hoping that no one would notice the slight trembling. "Kensi Blye." She almost winced at the small waver in her voice, but it was so minuscule, she doubted anyone else – except Callen – would have picked it up.

When the two let go, Kensi took a small step backwards, raising her left hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. It was that movement that caught Carter's attention. Under the confusion and scrutiny of those around him, he reached out quickly to grasp the limb, focusing in on the object that had caught his interest.

He studied the ring briefly, but it wasn't really necessary. He would recognize it anywhere. He looked up at the agent, who looked like she was steeling herself for something unpleasant, and then back at the man he had once seen as a brother in all but blood. Their eyes met, and Callen nodded, just once. "How long?" Carter asked quietly.

Callen leaned against his desk and folded his arms across his chest. "A few months," he answered, casually but with the same hushed tone.

Carter couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. "It's about time, man," he replied, turning back to Kensi and pulling her into a light hug.

The junior agent stiffened, too surprised to move in any way. When Carter pulled back, she examined his expression carefully, and, upon finding nothing but pleasure and joy in the smile, offered up a tentative one of her own.

Callen moved over until he was standing next to her; he carefully draped an arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

She leaned into the embrace slightly, grateful for his presence. She was pleased that this man didn't seem upset or angry, but she wanted to know more. The only other person besides herself that she had ever seen Callen that comfortable with was Sam. And even then, she had never seen him let the ex-SEAL hug him like that. Peering at the younger man, she let her curiosity show on her face as she asked, "You're not mad?"

Carter raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Why on Earth would I be mad?" he replied, confused. He watched Kensi glance at her husband, and he shook his head. "I'm happy for you," he sighed, drawing her eyes back to him. "My sister was never the 'live in the past' type of girl. I _know_ she wouldn't have wanted Callen to dwell." His eyes shifted over to said man, and a small smirk appeared on his lips as he added, "She's probably been turning over in her grave, yelling at you to get off your ass and get back out there, for the last decade."

Sam, Nate, and Kensi turned to Callen instinctively, ready to lash out at the newcomer for bringing up such a sore subject. They were all surprised when he let out a half snort, and replied, "No arguments here," still chuckling.

"So, Agent Nichols…" Sam started, and then trailed off, still trying to wrap his brain around what he had just heard.

"Carter," the man in question replied, smiling. "'Agent' just feels way too formal. I don't work in an office, so I don't think I should have to be subjected to all that 'Agent Nichols' crap."

Callen smirked at that. "I'm not the only one who hasn't changed, then," he quirked, feeling a warmth he hadn't even realized was missing when the younger man's eyes shifted over to him, and they shared a knowing glance.

Carter nodded. "I guess not," he replied, grin still in place. Turning back to the agents, he saw the confusion and questions, but there really wasn't time for more delays. He could taste the hunt, and he was ready to begin. "I've been briefed on your case," he informed them, watching as they shifted into professional mode, somewhat impressed with how quickly they were able to do so. Though, as undercover operatives, he suspected they were quite practiced at transforming at a moment's notice. He glanced briefly at Callen, and then back at the others. "How much do you know about Operations Tachota and Sulteen?"

Sam and Nate shared a significant glance, as Callen replied, "Most of it."

Both men looked over at their friend sharply. What did he mean, _most_? Just how much more was there to this story?

Carter nodded again. "Good," he responded. He was glad that that duty had been completed already. He wasn't sure he would have been able to talk about it, and it wasn't like he was the closest one to it, after all. Callen really was the only one who was capable of telling the whole story. "So then, you know that Special Agent…" he swallowed, thinking ruefully that he hadn't realized it would still be this hard after a decade, and continued, "Audrey Nichols, was my sister." Once again, he noted the glances the agents threw at Callen.

Callen himself was just watching him, expression carefully blank as he listened.

"So, is this justice or revenge?" Sam asked, voice neutral. He had planned on asking his partner the same question, if and when they found the 'man pulling the trigger', as Callen had described previously. He was skeptical of having any family members on the case, especially those with a badge. He wasn't sure even Callen should be working this, but given everything his partner knew, he didn't think they'd get anywhere without him.

Carter turned to focus on Sam. He understood where the man was coming from, but it didn't stop the flash of annoyance from rising up, before he pushed it back down, responding with cool indifference. "It's a member of the FBI working in cooperation with one of our sister agencies to apprehend a mass murderer who has eluded capture for over a decade." He turned the power up in his gaze, and it was only because of Sam's intensive training that he didn't squirm under the heat. "I want to catch this guy, but you need to understand something, Special Agent Hanna." He paused for a moment, a distant part of his brain noting the entrance of three more men whom he assumed were also agents, as well as a younger looking man and woman watching from the balcony. He ignored the new arrivals and the audience, though he was speaking to the room as he spoke. He needed them to know that he wouldn't put them in danger just because of his personal interest in the case. "I will _never_ put someone else's life at risk, just to satisfy a grudge. I like to think I'm a better agent than that."

Sam nodded slowly. He wasn't quite convinced that, in the heat of the moment, this agent wouldn't do something he'd regret later, but he was willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt.

Callen nodded approvingly, and then moved forward to introduce the new agents, effectively ending their current conversation. "Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee, this is Special Agent Carter Nichols, FBI. He's here to help out with some of the more... complicated aspects of our investigation." None of them missed the slight emphasis Callen placed on the word 'complicated', but they didn't comment, and he rounded out the introductions by adding, "Eric and Abby are the ones watching surreptitiously from the balcony."

The geeks in question turned to each other and shared a guilty look. It was Abby who shouted down, "Sorry, G Callen! But when you've got a sec-"

She was cut off by Hetty, who entered the bullpen with her customary stern expression. She took note of her agents, as well as the DC ones, and focused on the newcomer; she was impressed when he met her powerful gaze with calm indifference. Most people would have cracked. Finally, she turned to her senior field agent. "Mr. Callen, perhaps you can explain the rather interesting phone call I just received from the Director of the FBI."

Callen almost winced. He really should have talked to Hetty before that call but, well, he had been distracted. He glanced back up at the balcony, and nodded to the scientist. "Give me a minute, Abby," he called up. She nodded, and headed back to the ops center, followed closely by Eric. That done, he turned back to the operations manager. "Do I need to know what was said?" he asked cautiously.

Hetty almost glared. She wasn't particularly upset, she just wished he had given her a little more warning. But there was no harm in letting him squirm a bit. "Apparently we are getting a liaison, to help with our investigation. Why we need one, however, remains a mystery to both myself and Director Mueller. And this must be said officer," she said sharply, turning to the agent in question.

Carter swallowed; he could tell that this was not a woman to cross. Though Callen seemed pretty unconcerned, so maybe her bark was worse than her bite. He stepped forward and held out a hand tentatively. "Special Agent Carter Nichols," he offered, pleased that his voice didn't waver as he spoke.

Hetty sized him up, and took the offered limb, shaking it firmly. "Henrietta Lange," she replied, giving him a razor sharp smile that was meant to convey approval. She had read up a bit, before this conversation, and she was well acquainted with this agent, even if he didn't know it. The counterterrorism branch of the FBI might be much more secretive than the rest of the agency, but they were no NCIS OSP. Or CIA. It had taken her weeks of digging, and several called in favors, before she had managed to uncover even a part of Callen's work history with the Agency. Thus, she knew this agent's personal interest in the case, his connection to her senior field agent, and had a pretty good idea as to why he was here, what information he could supply them with.

Carter felt his mouth drop slightly, though he quickly caught himself. "You do realize you're a legend, right?" he asked her, trying to put his thoughts together again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Nate smirk. He mentally gave himself a shake, and then shrugged unconcernedly. "Well, then again, so is Callen, so…" he trailed off, leaving the joking implication of 'it's not that big a deal' left unsaid.

Callen shook his head, and reached forward to clasp the younger man on the shoulder – an act that did not go unnoticed by any of the LA operatives, or Gibbs. Callen _never_ initiated physical contact, with _anyone_, other than Kensi. Except he was. Under their surprised gazes, he turned the shoulder touch into an arm slung casually across his former almost brother-in-law's shoulders. "While I decide whether or not to take offense to that," he said jokingly, a smile on his face, "why don't we see what our genius techies found for us."

Carter nodded, returning the smile with one of his own, full of familial happiness, which caught them all off guard. Without waiting for anyone else, they made their way up the stairs and disappeared in the same direction Eric and Abby had several minutes before.

In the silence that followed, the remaining agents struggled to understand what they had just witnessed. Gibbs and Hetty shared a significant glance, before the operations manager turned and headed back to her office. Gibbs waited a moment, before he followed.

Tony and McGee just shrugged and headed back to the ever present stacks of paper littering the desks, continuing their research. They weren't sure what was wrong, though they could tell that something was. It didn't escape their attention that this new agent had the same last name as the one who had died during Operation Sulteen, which maybe accounted for the odd behavior.

Sam, Kensi, and Nate moved away from the DC agents, heading towards the break room without even voicing a need to converse privately.

**XXX**

Once the door was closed, Sam turned to face the other two. "What the hell?" was all he could say.

Kensi and Nate glanced at each other, and then back at their friend. "Come on, Sam, it's not that-" Kensi started, but she was interrupted almost immediately by an irate ex-SEAL.

"Isn't what, Kensi?" The woman in question shut her mouth, trying to decide if she should be offended or understanding. She finally decided on a little bit of both, and set her expression as such. Her brow smoothed out, and her lips took on a slightly upward curve, while her eyes showed nothing but compassion. Sam, being expertly trained, noted the demeanor, but was too focused to realize he was taking his confusion and frustration out on the wrong person. "What isn't it? Doesn't it concern you the slightest? G's been my best friend for years. I thought I knew him, at least, as well as anyone can. Was I wrong?"

He trailed off, and both Kensi and Nate could feel the quiet desperation hidden in his tone. He seemed to be really struggling with the idea that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't really Callen's best friend. Because he had never been allowed to touch G like that. G had never been so open with him; he had never joked with G in that way – sure they messed around, they teased each other, but it just felt different from the Callen he had seen with this Carter Nichols. It felt more… brotherly. Which freaked Sam out, a little bit. Not that he'd ever admit it, but it just seemed so _wrong_ to see Callen in any sort of familial position. And yes, he was including the role of husband in that as well. But this wasn't about Callen's current family. It was about his previous one; or, his _almost_ previous one. Clearly, the two almost brothers had been close. It left Sam wondering, once again, just who his best friend had been before they'd met.

Kensi stepped forward, and reached up to grasp his shoulder. "You weren't wrong," she intoned gently, but firmly. "You're his best friend. Carter was going to be his family."

"But _we're_ supposed to be family," Sam interjected, still hurt.

"You are," Nate assured him. He moved over to the agents, and when he spoke, his voice was completely earnest. "Callen knows you're there for him, and he does see you as family."

Sam wanted to believe them. He really did. And maybe part of him was open to the idea, but he couldn't get the image of Callen and Carter heading up to the ops center together. The way Callen had so casually slung an arm around the younger man's shoulders. It made him feel suddenly lonely.

**XXX**

Callen and Carter entered the ops center, immediately gravitating to the central console.

"What've you got for us, Abby?" Callen asked, turning to the woman in question.

"A link," Abby replied, turning around to look at her friend as she leaned back against the center console. She turned to the FBI liaison and grinned. "Hello," she greeted, pushing herself off the computer.

The other man returned the smile, holding out his hand. "Carter Nichols," he introduced himself, "You're Abby, right?"

The scientist nodded, grasping the limb briefly, before letting go and turning back to face the screen, and getting down to business. "So, we found a possible lead," she began, pulling up several files, while Eric looked on, "A known member of the Red Guerillas from fifteen years ago, Anton Kariskov, owns several warehouses in the greater Los Angeles area. Two of them are more likely than the rest. Down by the water, excellent for smuggling."

Callen looked at the screen. He recognized that name. Kariskov had been one of the leaders of the Red Guerillas, and one of their main targets. He knew without looking that Carter recognized it too. He could feel himself going slightly numb; after so many years, they were close. He was finally getting answers. "Good work," he finally responded, already turning around to head out the door. "Eric, send me-"

"Already sent to your GPS," the man replied.

Callen just nodded and kept walking, Carter following close behind.

**XXX**

Back in the bullpen, Callen took a moment to look around. Gibbs was just entering the area, most likely coming from Hetty's office, while Tony and McGee were still going over reports.

Sam, Kensi, and Nate were walking towards him from down the hall somewhere, all of them looking slightly concerned, but he didn't have time to worry about it. He tossed a pair of keys to Gibbs, who caught them, looking back at Callen with what might have actually been confusion.

Callen almost smiled. "We've got a lead," he answered the unasked question. "You guys go check out one warehouse, and Sam, Carter, and I will head to the other."

Gibbs nodded, and, with a gesture to his two agents, the three of them headed out.

Callen locked eyes with Sam, and the senior agent was surprised to see something that looked like hurt in the ex-SEAL's eyes. He guessed that they would need to talk, but it would have to be later. Right now, they had a job to do. "Come on," he said, heading out of the bullpen.

"What about me?" Kensi's voice stopped him.

Callen turned around. She looked ready to go, even though he had specifically _not_ included her in the teams. He shook his head. "Not a chance," he replied softly, aware of their audience. "Stay here and work with Eric and Abby. Let us know if anything else comes up."

"But Callen…" Kensi almost whined. Not that she'd ever admit it.

He cut her off, stepping closer so that they could talk with at least some semblance of privacy. Or at least, so that there was less of a chance that people would overhear. It was inevitable that they would, of course – the people he worked with were too damn nosy for their own good – but it was nice to dream. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he leaned down slightly. "I said no," he reiterated quietly. Seeing her about to protest again, he kept speaking, overriding whatever she had been about to say. "Kenz, it's not just about you anymore, remember? Please, just stay here."

That made its way through Kensi's brain. Callen was right. She couldn't keep on being the fearless field agent anymore. She did have someone else to think about now, and as much as it rankled her, she couldn't go with them. Not now, and not any time in the near future. She sighed, and nodded.

Callen smiled, and bent over to kiss her lightly on the forehead. Backing up, he gestured to the other two men, and the three of them made their way outside.

Without a glance at Nate, who was watching her interestedly, as if studying her for some research experiment, she headed up the stairs to join the two techies.

**XXX**

The car ride was awkward to say the least. Callen focused on the road, leaving Sam – riding shotgun – and Carter to their own thoughts.

The ex-SEAL was the first to break the silence. "So… Counterintelligence, huh?" Through the mirror, he could see the agent nod. "Is there an official reason you're joining us, or did you just call in a favor?"

He couldn't quite keep the lingering resentment out of his voice, something he knew Callen noticed when the senior field agent glanced sharply at him.

Carter chuckled and shook his head. He really liked this guy, and he could practically _see_ the loyalty and protectiveness he felt for his partner. "Don't worry, I do have my uses." He smiled, an action that did little to show any real joy. "We'll play show and tell after we check out this lead."

"I'm just surprised the FBI counterterrorism division actually gets anything productive done," he shot back, a little dig of his own. There wasn't really any antagonism in the statement – not much, at least – and it was kind of fun to joke with the younger man like he did with his partner.

Callen snorted. "You're enjoying this too much," he said, looking over at Sam, and then glancing into the rear view mirror. "You both are," he amended with a smirk.

There was enough truth in Sam's statement, however, for Carter to wince slightly. He nodded, acknowledging both NCIS agents' statements, and replied, more seriously than before. "I guess it's true, our division is dwindling. With DHS, there isn't a whole lot of need us anymore. But I do my job, because quite frankly, I love it."

The former SEAL inclined his head, recognizing the change of attitude to a more serious nature, and felt himself fall into the professional role once more. "So then, what kinds of cases does FBI Counterintelligence get, then?" he queried, genuinely interested.

Carter glanced from Sam to Callen – though it was more from the back of one head to another – and back. He sighed. "A lot of the time, we get roped into DHS cases," he replied, half annoyed, half resigned. "They need someone for undercover work, so they call us. We've got the security clearance, plus the added benefit of actually being somewhat proficient as undercover operatives. Most of the time, we just help Homeland Security, whatever they need. We track terrorist organizations on US soil. Mostly foreign, sometimes domestic…" He trailed off, his mind caught up in the memories of stings and operations he had participated in, remembering both the wins and the losses.

Callen's voice drew him out of his reverie. "Like that time in Arizona." There was a wicked glint in his eye, and Carter groaned.

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?" he sighed.

"What happened in Arizona?" Sam asked, curious. He relished any opportunity to learn more about his partner, especially after all the information he had garnered in the last few days alone.

Callen smirked. "It was the first time Carter and I worked together. I was DEA, he was fresh from Quantico."

"It was also the first time I worked with my sister on a case," Carter cut in, eyes wistful. "Talk about stressful. Having your big sister looking over your shoulder at every step, knowing that others will think you're getting preferential treatment… not that Audrey would have _ever _done anything like that," he stressed, locking eyes with Callen through the rear view mirror. "Anyway, Audrey and Callen weren't really on the best of terms back then-"

"Really?" Sam interrupted, glancing over at his partner.

Callen smiled, a real one this time. "We didn't exactly become friends right away," he admitted nostalgically. "It took a while before we could be in the same room together without ripping each other's heads off." He shook his head. "Unless we_ had_ to work together, for a case," he tacked on as an afterthought.

"_So_," Carter drew them back to the original story, "They kept arguing-"

"We were not arguing!" Callen cut in indignantly.

"Shut up, G," Carter and Sam said at the same time. The two looked at each other through the mirror, and shared a grin.

Carter continued, "They were both so distracted, they missed the suspect walking through the entrance they were supposed to be watching, and well…" he looked down for a moment. "Let's just say it could have been a lot worse, if they hadn't realized their mistake and hurried in to lend a hand."

"Don't forget who saved your ass in there, Carter," Callen retorted, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he watched the road ahead of him. "Just the first time of many that I was pulling you out of the fire."

Carter chuckled. "And I'm ever so grateful," he replied good-naturedly. "As is Kylie."

Callen looked up at the mirror again, raising his eyebrow. "You guys are still together?" he asked, looking for confirmation, but not really surprised. The two had been very serious the last time he had seen them.

Carter nodded. "Been married… going on nine years now," he affirmed.

Callen looked back down, glancing instinctively at his left hand, specifically the empty ring finger, and thinking to the small box he locked in his desk drawer that he kept his ring inl while on the job. It was little things like wedding rings that gave your enemy the advantage over you – if they knew you had family, they then had leverage. It was better not to give them the opportunity. Finally, he looked back up. "I tried to give it back to your parents," he said softly, earning him a concerned gaze from his partner. "I told them you should have it. They refused."

Carter leaned forward in his seat. "I agreed with them," he replied, just as quietly. "I wanted you to keep it too."

The two stared at each other through the mirror for a moment longer, before Callen drew his eyes back to the road. The nod was so minute it almost wasn't there, but both agents caught it. Even though he didn't have all the details, Sam felt he had a good idea of what the conversation had been about. After all, he had recognized the ring from the picture of Callen and Audrey as being the same one Kensi had been wearing for months now.

The rest of the trip was made in silence, and when they pulled up to the warehouse, all three were the calm and professional special agents they were so used to portraying.

Callen looked up at the building and set his jaw. After a decade of mysteries and careful non-truths, he was finally going to get some answers.

_Dun, dun, dun! I know, I know, yet another cliffhanger. I'm sorry, they're just so easy to write, and so fun to do, and they tend to have a natural 'break here for the next chapter' feel. Plus, they (hopefully) keep you coming back for more!_

_So, please review, and hopefully the next installment won't take too long to get up!_


	19. The Suspect

**I apologize for the delay. I reached a little bit of a wall in my writing, and ended up getting sidetracked by other stories. But here we go, (hopefully) worth the wait!**

**And I'm now less than three weeks away from graduating and being unemployed, so I've been pretty buried in schoolwork…**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Callen pulled out his gun and hugged the wall. He was getting a bad feeling about their situation. The empty warehouse just screamed 'trap'.

But there was nothing they could do about that, so he just gestured to Sam and Carter, and the three of them carefully made their way through the large room, using various crates for cover.

It was all irrelevant, though, because the warehouse was empty. Callen straightened up and turned to face his partner.

Sam could see the anger and disappointment in the senior agent's gaze.

"Nobody home," Carter said, holstering his weapon.

The two NCIS agents turned towards him.

"Maybe they knew we were coming," Sam commented.

Callen was listening with one ear, but most of his focus was on something else. Most agents relied on five senses: that was all they had, and they used them to keep themselves alive on a daily basis. Callen had those five senses of course, but he also had an instinct. He could feel things, almost before they happened. And right now, that 'sixth sense' was going crazy. Something was wrong.

Turning around, he tightened his grip on his gun and moved quietly back the way they had come.

Sam narrowed his eyes, but knew by now not to question his partner's gut. If Callen saw something, there was something there to see. He jerked his head at Carter, and the two of them followed Callen back towards the exit.

The warehouse was eerily silent as the three agents walked up the path, skilled enough that their footsteps made no sound against the hard concrete floor.

Carter frowned as the exit came into view. He was sure that they had left the door open.

Callen noticed the same discrepancy, and stopped, hugging the wall. He glanced around, looking for any other inconsistencies.

There. One shadow in between two crates was slightly darker than the others. With half a nod, knowing that Sam would know what he meant, Callen moved effortlessly towards the anomaly.

Sam glanced over at Carter and jerked his head, pointing one finger in one direction, while he headed in another.

The FBI agent understood the gesture, and, with Sam, moved apart to flank Callen and offer backup.

It was a split second decision. Callen was used to trusting his gut, his sixth sense, and he could tell the moment things got even more wrong. Moving quickly towards Sam, he pulled the ex-SEAL out of the way just as a gunshot rang out, and a bullet passed by so quickly that Callen could almost feel the heat as it passed by his left shoulder.

A stinging pain accompanied the warmth, but the agent didn't have time to think about it. Letting go of his partner, the two of them quickly found hiding spots amongst the crates, and opened fire.

Bullets were exchanged, and Sam didn't have a second to spare to wonder where their FBI tag along had gotten to… until the opposing gunfire suddenly ceased. He glanced over at Callen, who lowered his weapon slightly, a small smirk on his face as he moved forward cautiously.

A scuffle could be heard coming from the shadow hiding their unseen enemy. Sam tightened his hand on his gun as he heard footsteps, but relaxed a moment later when Carter appeared.

The FBI agent glanced down behind him, and then back at Callen, self-satisfied smirk firmly in place.

Callen shook his head. "Still got it, I see," he commented dryly.

Carter chuckled. "When you have the best of the best teaching you the moves, it's not something you want to forget," he slung back.

Callen shook his head. "You always were a fast learner."

Sam watched the interaction with interest. More information, more pieces to the puzzle. "You taught him?" the former SEAL asked interestedly.

Callen glanced at his partner and nodded. "Just a few moves. Audrey would never have forgiven me if he had gotten himself killed on assignment, just because those FBI hacks can't properly train their agents." The small, playful smile turned into a slight wince as he holstered his weapon.

Of course, both agents picked up on it.

"You OK?" Sam asked casually, not willing to show the worry in his voice. He knew his friend didn't need or want it.

Callen glanced between the two of them. He knew they had both caught the show of pain. Sometimes it was annoying, hanging out with trained federal agents. "Let's get this guy to the boathouse," he avoided the question, walking towards the large lump that was now lying on the ground in between crates.

Carter shook his head. Same old Callen. He frowned as the NCIS agent passed him. There was definitely blood on his shirt.

But there was no time to say anything, because Sam and Callen already had their unconscious gunman slung up between them, and were making their way towards the exit. Moving quickly, he followed them out of the warehouse.

After loading the unconscious man into the car, Sam was both confused and surprised when Carter held his hand out for the keys. He paused briefly, searching the agent's eyes for something. When they flickered briefly in Callen's direction, Sam couldn't help but look.

His partner was busy zip tying their shooter's hands together, but Sam could see that something was off. It looked like Callen's left arm was bothering him.

Turning back to Carter, he mentally shrugged and handed over the keys.

Callen raised an eyebrow when Carter climbed into the driver's seat and Sam headed for the back, but didn't comment. Using his right arm, he opened the passenger side door and slid in. Buckling his seatbelt was a little more of a challenge, but he was pretty certain he managed to do it with only one arm relatively inconspicuously. His upper left arm was beginning to throb, and he knew better than to try and move it too much.

Analytically, he knew that a trip to the hospital was the best next step. He had been shot. There was no denying it. But he also knew that it wasn't serious, and they had a suspect they really needed to interrogate. He knew he was getting tunnel vision, but he couldn't help it. It had been ten years, and he needed answers.

All of those thoughts were brought to a halt a few minutes later when Carter pulled up to the emergency room entrance of a hospital.

Turning to the younger man, Callen glared.

Carter simply shrugged, and refused to wilt under the stare.

After a long moment of silence, Sam opened the door and made to step out. "I'll call Kensi and Gibbs, have them meet me at the boathouse. I'll come back to pick you guys up later."

Carter turned slightly in his seat and nodded, before opening his own door. He turned back to Callen, who had yet to move. "Come on, Callen," he sighed, knowing the agent was mad, but not sorry in the slightest.

With something that could almost be described as a huff, Callen got out of the car and stalked towards the hospital.

Sam and Carter exited the vehicle and watched Callen for a moment before turning to look at each other.

"We won't start the interrogation without you," Sam assured the FBI agent.

Carter nodded. "Thank you," he replied, before hurrying after the closest thing to a brother he had ever known.

Sam watched him until he entered the hospital, and then shook his head and climbed back in the car, driving off towards the boathouse as he pulled out his cell phone to call the other agents.

**XXX**

"Is he sleeping?"

Sam turned around at the incredulous voice and gave Kensi a smile. Turning back to look at the monitor, where their suspect was slumped over the table, he gave a half snort. "Not exactly. We're waiting for him to wake up from Agent Nichols' choke hold."

Kensi nodded, and took a seat next to Sam. She smiled at Gibbs, who was sitting on the agent's other side, and gave Tony and McGee – standing behind their boss, looking entirely out of their element – a head jerk that could be considered a 'hello nod'.

"Where are Callen and Agent Nichols?" she asked curiously. She knew for a fact that neither of them would willingly miss this interrogation, though it was possible that Hetty had pulled them off because of their closeness to the case.

Sam glanced at her sideways, and sighed. "Hospital," he replied carefully. He knew she would immediately worry, and he didn't think it was good for her, or the baby.

As expected, Kensi stiffened, and the panic could clearly be read in her eyes as they widened.

"He's fine," Sam hurried to assure the junior agent, "Just a graze. I'm gonna go there and-"

"I'll go," Kensi cut in, standing up immediately and heading towards the door.

Sam shook his head. He really hadn't expected anything less. "He's really fine," the former SEAL called out after her. Kensi didn't reply, just pulled her keys out of her pocket as she opened the door.

The three DC agents turned to look at him as the door closed.

"So what happened?" Gibbs asked blandly.

Sam shrugged. "Happy trigger finger in there decided he didn't want anyone snooping around his warehouse. As soon as he wakes up, we'll find out what he knows."

That seemed to satisfy the senior agent, and he turned his attention back to the monitor, and the room fell into silence.

_It's a little short, and not much really gets explained, I know. I'm sorry! It's been so long, I can't believe the last time I updated was in March. I meant to be so much better than that._

_But I'm a little stuck on 'what's next', so to speak. So I'm proposing an opportunity to you, my readers. I would like to have some sort of conversation between Carter and Callen at the hospital. My question for you is: what would you like them to discuss? What information about Callen's past do you want to learn more about, through that conversation. Please REVIEW and let me know! Hopefully it won't be too long before the next update, though I am pretty busy right now._


	20. The Hospital

**Well, I was hoping for some more reviews, but oh well. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. With finals, and graduation, it's been a crazy couple of weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA**

"So… Kensi, huh?"

Callen glanced up at the FBI agent, narrowing his eyes slightly. He still didn't hear any antagonism, but he knew that tone. Audrey had had the same one. It was the 'dog with a bone' voice. Callen knew Carter wouldn't let it go until they had this conversation, and it would be better if it was sooner, rather than later.

Carter grinned at the annoyed look on his friend's face, and just kept needling. "How exactly did that happen?" he asked, leaning over to rest against the bed Callen was sitting on.

Callen glanced away, wishing for a doctor to arrive for what could possibly be the first time in his life.

But there was none. It seemed a bullet graze was nothing urgent for these ER doctors. Not that they actually _knew_ his injury had been caused by a bullet, but still.

The NCIS agent sighed and turned back to Carter, resigned. "We all went out after we wrapped a tough case. Kensi and I just happened to go home together." The younger man snorted, and Callen shook his head, sighing. Maybe it hadn't been the optimal way for them to get together, but he wouldn't take it back for anything. And he needed Carter to understand that. "It was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. But I don't regret it. Kensi and I… we fit. We work. I love her. If I'm being honest, I've probably loved her since she came to work with OSP." He stopped there, not believing he had actually said that out loud. Something about Carter just made him want to be honest. Once upon a time, they had been very close. And he could count on one hand the number of people he actually trusted. Carter Nichols was one of those few.

Carter held Callen's gaze, searching. He was happy for his friend. He really was. That didn't mean he felt no resentment for the other man's seeming disappearance from his life for the better part of a decade, or that he wasn't a little bit upset that Callen had moved on. But he was happy for him. As he had said earlier, Audrey would have wanted Callen to move on. And he did, too. Sometimes theory was easier to take than actuality. Seeing his friend, happy with someone else, hurt.

Finally, the FBI agent smiled. He nodded slightly, but didn't move from his current position. After all, he knew Callen very well, and knew what the older man needed. "You two seem very happy."

The tiny upturn of the other agent's lips did not escape unnoticed. Carter wondered at that; it was like the older man knew something, some secret that he did not.

"We are," Callen said quietly, almost more to himself than the man standing beside him.

Carter nodded almost automatically – like a motion that his body was making, while his mind was still light years away, wrapped up in the past. He considered asking another question, but they were interrupted by the doctor, who arrived looking slightly frazzled. Still, he managed a smile for the two agents, before consulting his clipboard.

"Good afternoon," he started, not seeing, or perhaps ignoring, the smirk and half snort from Callen. "I'm Doctor Greer." He looked back up briefly, and fixed his gaze on the agent sitting on the bed. "I understand it's your arm that's bothering you?"

It was Carter who snorted this time, at the doctor's choice of words.

Callen simply offered up a glare in his direction that would cause weaker men to wilt, and turned to face the doctor with a mostly bored expression. "Just a scratch," he replied casually.

Doctor Greer nodded, and glanced back at the clipboard in his hands. Still looking down, he answered, "Well, let's take a look, and make sure it's not serious." He wrote something down, and then handed the clipboard off to a waiting nurse. Moving forward, he began to examine the wounded arm, doing his best to do so lightly. Surprisingly for the doctor, his patient never made a sound, or even looked like it was hurting – which he knew it had to. It intrigued him, if he were being honest. He had to wonder just what such a thing meant.

Pulling back, he smiled at the two men in front of him. "It doesn't look bad," he affirmed, and Callen shot a triumphant and slightly cocky grin at Carter. "You'll need a few stitches, and you shouldn't lift anything heavy for a few days, but you'll be fine. Just wait here, Mr. Coolidge, and we'll get it stitched up."

"Jason," Callen corrected, ignoring the curious look he was getting from his friend.

Doctor Greer smiled and nodded, before walking away, leaving the two agents alone once more.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Carter looked at Callen and raised an eyebrow. "Jason Coolidge?" he queried.

Callen shrugged. "Alias," he replied quietly.

Carter paused for a moment to think that over. He wondered if the name meant anything to Callen, or if it had just been a random coincidence. He figured there was no harm in asking. He remembered the story that Callen had told him, all those years ago. It had been one of the worst homes the boy had stayed at, though he had admitted that he had made some of his best friends there. Even if not all of them had survived the experience. "The name…" Carter trailed off, not sure exactly how to voice the query.

But Callen understood. He nodded. "Sometimes it's easier to become someone else when you already have a base to begin. You'd be surprised how many of my aliases are named Jason."

Carter figured that made sense. After all, he had been on his fair share of undercover assignments, and he knew how hard it could be to create a whole new persona. "So you've got a lot of aliases, then?" he questioned, smiling slightly.

Callen returned the smile, and nodded. "A few," he answered.

"And you needed one just to go to the hospital?" Carter continued, crossing his arms. "And why didn't you tell him you were shot?"

Callen raised an eyebrow. "Bullets mean police involvement. It's the law."

"And you couldn't just tell them you're a federal agent?" Carter pushed further, trying to understand his friend's logic.

Callen shrugged, and looked down briefly, before raising his gaze to look Carter in the eyes once more. "I could have," he agreed, "and I've done it before, but usually only when it's serious. Technically, I don't exist."

It was Carter's turn to raise his eyebrow. "And you like that?" he asked, genuinely curious. It wasn't really a lifestyle he would pick, and he didn't know how many people would… but if anyone would enjoy it, he guessed it would be Callen.

The same Callen who was nodded, without any hesitation. "You forget, I like being invisible," the agent smirked. "You can observe all you want, and nobody knows you're there. It's very enlightening."

Carter snorted and shook his head. "You always did like being a fly on the wall," he commented. "It always amazed me, the things you were able to overhear, without anyone knowing."

Callen returned the smile, and shrugged. "I like to understand people. I like to know the truth. That's probably why I didn't get along with anybody I worked with at the FBI or DEA… too much politics in the job. Too much bullshit and people backstabbing each other on their way up the ladder. Thank God I got out before I got sucked in."

That startled another laugh out of Carter. "No disagreements here," he agreed with his friend. "Not that I don't love what I do, but I do tend to stick to my job. I hate politics."

Callen nodded in agreement. "It's all a game," he said thoughtfully. "Some people are suited to it – they fumble their way around at the bottom, kissing ass and shaking hands, but sucking at the actual job… and yet one day we will have to answer to them. But guys like you and me…" Callen paused briefly, and Carter saw his eyes go slightly out of focus as he thought about what he was saying. "We hate the game. So we don't play. We're content to do our job, to the best of our abilities, because to us, it's not just a stepping-stone on the way to a bigger career. We _like_ what we do, and we live for the moment. We're not concerned with how what we do _today_ will affect where we are _tomorrow_." Callen came back to the present, and glanced somewhat sheepishly at Carter. "Not that I've really given it a lot of thought," he chuckled. The FBI agent nodded. He had never really put the feelings to words before, but he doubted he could ever do it as well as Callen had.

Callen, who wasn't done talking. The NCIS agent absentmindedly rubbed his right hand just under where the bullet had grazed his left shoulder. "Audrey was like that, too," he continued, and the distant voice returned. "So are Sam and Kensi, and Gibbs. It's nice to work with people who love the job like I do."

Carter chose not to respond. He knew his friend wasn't really talking to him any more. He was thinking about his life, and the people he shared it with. Now. As much as it pained him, Carter wasn't really a part of his life any more. He could hope that would change, but the truth was, they had missed a lot. Callen had missed his marriage, and the birth of his family. He hadn't had the opportunity to meet now seven year old Gregory Callen Nichols. Or little Audrey.

And likewise, he had missed Callen's transfer to the CIA. And then to NCIS. He had missed seeing his pseudo big brother open up to someone again. These colleagues of his, they were obviously more than that. He could see the protectiveness and concern emanating from Sam, and the love and trust from Kensi. He could see how much Gibbs and Hetty cared about Callen. The older agent had found himself a new family. Both in the figurative, and literal sense. He had missed Callen's wedding. He was supposed to be the best man, back when the bride had been his sister. Callen had asked him. Less than two weeks later, Audrey was dead. He had already started writing his speech. Half finished, it was still sitting in a box hidden in his sock drawer. At some point, he wanted to give it to Callen. To show him that, no matter what, he still thought of the older man as a brother.

The two settled into the comfortable silence, both unknowingly thinking about the same thing: how much they had missed. It was interrupted after a few minutes, however, when Doctor Greer returned. The air was filled with idle chatter, as the doctor asked the typical 'what happened' questions, and Callen responded with the standard lies that were spun so well, Carter almost believed them. His friend was truly gifted.

Finally, the doctor finished stitching up the wound, and stepped back. "All set," he stated with what he probably thought was a reassuring smile. It looked slightly fake to Carter, but he wasn't really one to comment. "Just stop by the desk to sign a few forms, and you're free to go." He picked up his clipboard again, and signed a paper, before handing it to Callen. "We'll see you in about a week, to get the stitches removed, and you'll be good to go." The forced grin never left his face, and Carter could tell it was making Callen slightly uncomfortable. He felt the same way.

Callen nodded slightly, and got off the bed, making his way to the desk without a word to Greer.

Carter glanced at the bemused doctor and nodded. "Thanks," he said quietly, before quickly following after his friend.

**XXX**

Once the two agents were outside, they stopped for a moment, to let their eyes adjust to the light.

It was then that they both seemed to remember they had no means of transportation.

Callen pulled his phone out of his pocket, doing his best not to wince as the movement pulled at his stitches. "I'll call Sam," he said, glancing over at his friend.

Carter nodded agreeably, and leaned against the building, waiting patiently as the NCIS agent spoke to his partner.

The conversation was short, and when Callen joined him a few moments later, he knew something was up. He raised an eyebrow, and the other man grimaced as he pocketed the phone.

"Kensi's already on her way here," Callen replied to the unspoken question. He shook his head. "Why couldn't Sam keep his mouth shut? She's gonna kill me."

"For getting injured?" Carter queried, confused. "Isn't that part of the job description?"

Callen threw a look that could best be described as half a glare. There wasn't really enough heat in it to make Carter nervous, but there was definitely some annoyance in the glance. "Yeah, but that's not going to matter. I already refused to let her go in the field because I didn't want her to get hurt. She's just going to throw it all back in my face."

Carter didn't respond, but his expression said it all. He admitted to surprise that Callen would try and keep Kensi from doing her job, even if they_ were_ married.

Callen shook his head and sighed, frustrated. He didn't like the look he was getting from his friend. It was the 'are you an idiot' look he often saw on Sam's face, mixed in with a little exasperation, and topped off with a 'how unprofessional' frown. The agent looked down at the ground and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Kensi's pregnant," he said quietly.

That snapped Carter out of his thoughts. Well that explained it. The unprofessionalism made sense now. Of course Callen wouldn't want his wife to go out into gun fights in that condition.

He noticed that Callen was still looking at the ground, waiting for some sort of response. "Congratulations," he replied quickly, moving closer and resting a hand lightly on his friend's shoulder. The other man turned slightly, and Carter needed no more invitation. He quickly turned the touch into a friendly hug. After a moment, he felt Callen hug him back. When they broke apart, he was pleased to see what actually resembled a smile on the older man's face. He could see the light of fatherhood shining in those eyes. And he knew, without a doubt, that the man standing in front of him would make an excellent father.

"That's great, G," he said, offering up his own smile.

Callen nodded, but there was still some hesitancy behind the expression gracing his face. Before Carter could say anything else, however, they were interrupted by a tall brunette woman who spun Callen around quickly before gripping him in a tight embrace.

Callen wrapped his arms around the woman and squeezed gently. "I'm all right, Kenz," he whispered in her ear, voice soothing as he lifted one hand and gently rested it on the back of her head as she burrowed her face in his shoulder.

Both men heard a sniff, but wisely, neither chose to comment. Callen and Kensi held on to each other, and Carter, watching slightly awkwardly from the sidelines, knew that no force on Earth would be strong enough to break them apart.

After several minutes of silence, in which Kensi definitely _did not_ let a few tears escape, she pulled back, though she refused to let go completely, and grasped his forearm with surprising strength. "Let's get back to the boathouse," she said, voice slightly rougher than usual.

Both men recognized it for what it was: an escape. Kensi was clearly giving them an opportunity to avoid a conversation they all knew was coming, at least for a while. She would most likely wait until she had her husband alone, before ripping into him for his recklessness.

Callen nodded, and started walking down the path towards the parking lot. Kensi, still reluctant to let go, slid her hand down until it was clasped around his. Their bodies were so close together, it was almost like they were one person. Carter followed behind, feeling once again like an outsider.

_More filler, I know, but I really wanted to get an update out before June. The interrogation will be next, and maybe some more answers? I don't know, like I've already said, I really have no plan for this story, I just write it as it comes to me._

_So thank you all for sticking with me as I stumble my way to completion (hopefully by the end of the summer, but we'll see)._

_And of course, please REVIEW! It doesn't take that long, just let me know you like it, or if you have suggestions, please share! I do read the reviews, and I use what you guys think as inspiration! _


	21. The Interrogation

**Another chapter! Yea! I'm really trying to buckle down and bring my stories to completion… but that whole 'buckle down' thing seems to be an issue. I have the worst attention span ever. I also killed my computer, so I didn't have a way to write for a while – luckily though, my hard drive was still intact, so I didn't lose any data, which means I didn't have to rewrite anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA**

Sam looked up as Kensi entered the boathouse, followed by Callen and Carter. Appraising his partner silently, he was pleased to not find any signs of obvious discomfort. Well, none of a physical nature; Callen seemed to be wary of his wife, who definitely had sparks in her eyes. If Sam was reading the situation correctly, Callen was in a shitload of trouble. He smirked at that. Hopefully getting reamed out by that bundle of passion and fire would do his partner some good. Like maybe making him think before acting from now on.

Callen nodded to Sam and Gibbs, who were sitting at the table. He threw a glance over to where Tony and McGee were standing, but quickly refocused his attention on his goal; without saying anything, he walked into the room that held their suspect, Carter following just as silent and alert. This conversation had been a long time coming, and both agents were ready for it all to be over.

Nate, stepping out of the shadows, watched the pair enter on the television screen, brow furrowed in concern. He was seriously beginning to regret not making an official recommendation to Hetty or the Director to remove Callen from this case… because whatever the agent said, however he acted… Special Agent G Callen was _not_ OK.

And though he didn't know their FBI loan out very well, he suspected the same was true for him as well.

But there was no time to go backwards, no chance to rectify anything; no matter what happened next, they had all made their choices. He hadn't recommended anything because he knew that, no matter what it did to him, Callen needed it. He needed the answers, he needed the closure. It was his professional opinion that Special Agent Carter Nichols needed the same thing.

Which was why they were both in an interrogation room right now, with a groggy and confused looking Anton Kariskov. He said nothing as the two agents entered, merely watched as Carter took a seat across from him, while Callen settled comfortably against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and gazing through half closed lids, a small secretive smile playing across his lips.

The silence stretched on for a full five minutes, with the three of them engaged in a sort of strange staring contest. Kariskov couldn't seem to choose which of the agents to focus on, and kept glancing quickly back and forth between the two.

Finally, Kariskov seemed to break under the pressure. "You have nothing," he said in a panicked voice, a slight Russian accent making itself known. "You were trespassing." Callen and Carter remained silent, and Kariskov gulped. "I know my rights. I want a lawyer," he finished worriedly.

Carter smirked. Callen's expression didn't change, as he replied harshly but calmly, "You're being charged with terrorism. You don't have any rights."

Carter took that as his cue to begin. Their audience watched, fascinated, from the other side of the wall. Sam was reminded of his own relationship with his partner as he watched the two work the interrogation; it wasn't necessarily a comforting thought.

"What were you using that warehouse for?" the FBI agent asked casually.

Kariskov remained silent.

Callen leaned forward slightly, his eyes locked on their suspect. "You do realize how this works, right?" he asked, though it was a rhetorical question. "You're looking at a one-way trip to Guantanamo if you don't cooperate. We've got a lot of bodies piling up, and right now, you're our only suspect. So I suggest you start talking, unless you want to go down for all of it."

The Russian gulped again, and looked between the two agents. Neither showed him any sympathy. "What do you want to know," he asked, resigned.

Carter couldn't keep the satisfaction off his face, but Callen remained stoically neutral. "The Red Guerillas," he stated calmly.

Kariskov stared at the agent, eyes wide. "I don't know-"

"Don't even try it," Callen cut him off, voice harsh. He walked forward and placed his hands on the table, bending over slightly as he stared Kariskov down. "I remember you, so don't even try feigning ignorance." Kariskov looked even more confused, and even more scared. Callen smirked slightly. "Code name: Tachota. Ring any bells?"

Kariskov visibly paled, which was all the confirmation they needed.

Callen pushed off the table and circled around the table, coming to a stop behind the felon. Kariskov turned his head, trying to keep the NCIS agent in his sight, but could barely manage to get a glimpse out of the corner of his eye.

Gibbs couldn't help but feel proud, watching the younger man use interrogation tactics like that with an ease not many agents could master.

Even Tony and McGee had to admire the man's performance.

"You see Anton, there's no point in hiding anything," Callen continued, now resting his hands on the back of Kariskov's chair. "You're guilty. I know it, you know it, my partner knows it." Callen nodded at Carter, and then bent down to hover around Kariskov's ear. "You're going down, Anton," he whispered, "the only question that remains is whether or not you take that fall alone."

The other man gulped, turning his head to look straight ahead once more.

Carter just watched calmly as his colleague worked the man. He was impressed, and wasn't ashamed to admit it. He was also slightly envious of the way Callen seemed to be handling this. He was glad that all he really had to do was sit there. He didn't think he could handle asking all the questions without doing something that could make him lose his badge in the process.

Callen moved back to stand behind Carter again, reclining casually. "I'm waiting," he said, when the silence had stretched on for several minutes.

"Alex Myers," Kariskov threw out desperately, but was cut off by Callen's snort and Carter's sudden movement.

"Been dead for over a decade," Callen replied harshly, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder and gently pushing him back down into his seat. He kept the hand there, squeezing reassuringly as he stared Kariskov down. "Try again."

Kariskov widened his eyes as the NCIS agent leaned forward. "If you want to help yourself, Anton, and I really think you do, you'll give us something we can use. That's the only way you'll be able to worm your way out of a life sentence."

Callen leaned back once more, though he kept his hand where it was, resting reassuringly on his almost brother-in-law's shoulder. He waited in silence, knowing that Kariskov had been broken. Even a decade ago, when he had been a part of that task force, hunting down the Red Guerillas, Anton Kariskov hadn't been their main target. He had been a name on a piece of paper, just a man in the organization; he knew that they could get some good information out of him, and he would probably be useful, but he was by no means in charge of anything. Callen wanted Kariskov to pay, for whatever role he had played in Tachota's downfall, and thus the death of his fiancée. But he was more interested in getting the person or people in charge. He wanted the boss, and he was willing to give Kariskov some leniency in order to do so. No matter how much it rankled him.

The two agents waited. Finally, Kariskov couldn't take the stares and silence any more, and he broke. "Serge Mariski," he threw out desperately.

Outside, the watching agents leaned forward in anticipation. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

Callen shifted, outwardly betraying no sign of emotion. Over a decade ago, he had been knowledgeable about all of the groups that were considered Tachota's targets. After the attack, he and Audrey had studied more, looking for answers. And when Audrey had died, he had buried himself in research and leads, searching desperately for the truth. After a while, though, he had been forced to stop. Or rather, Gibbs had shown him that there was more to life than living in the past. Gibbs had taught him that he could move on, he could… well, not forget, he could never forget. But he could live with it.

And now, he was starting to fill in the blanks that had been there, almost unconsciously, for the last thirteen years.

Callen crossed his arms, refusing to give Kariskov any hint of a reaction. "Tell us about him," he replied calmly. The part of his brain that wasn't quickly being clouded by the scent of the chase was clinically detached, and strangely proud of how composed he sounded. He recognized the name, but until now, that's all it had been: a name on a report, one small target in the midst of a larger operation. The strength of the Red Guerillas lay in their ability to operate in the shadows. The command structure had been virtually invisible; the leaders all blended in with everyone else. It was almost impossible to tell who was in charge and who was simply a helper monkey.

"Serge Mariski," Kariskov continued, voice clearly panicked as he tried to talk his way out of a life sentence. "He's the one you want. He's the one who put out the order for that attack. Operation Tachota, right?" Callen inclined his head once in an affirming nod, but didn't interrupt. "He had this guy he went to for jobs like that."

"Myers?" It was Carter who asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Kariskov shook his head, but it was Callen who answered the question.

"Not Myers, right Anton?" The criminal nodded, and Callen continued, glancing towards the camera, and out at the agents watching the interrogation. "Myers' boss. And he's still out there."

"I don't know his name, but Serge trusted him. He's probably still using him."

"I'll bet," Callen murmured, the gears still turning as he glanced down at Carter. He knew the man was hiding something – at the very least, he was deliberately withholding information. Information they needed in order to solve this.

He squeezed Carter's shoulder again; the FBI agent knew exactly what it meant, and he willingly followed his friend out of the room.

**XXX**

Callen threw a glance back at the large television, currently showing their terrorist now wringing his hands on top of the table, before turning to Gibbs and sharing a significant glance. The elder NCIS agent knew what that look meant. He nodded austerely, just once, showing his support.

Sam watched the interaction closely, studying his partner with concern he kept carefully hidden. He had been more than worried at how Callen would handle coming face to face with his past.

He had handled it far better then the ex-SEAL had thought, but this case wasn't over, not by a long shot. And that was the thing with cases like this, the ones that got personal: the longer they dragged on, the more difficult they became, the bigger the risk, and the harder the fall. For all their sakes, Sam knew they needed to wrap this up, and fast.

Callen turned to share a look with Kensi, who stepped up to him, answering back with a similarly silent glance.

She was as worried as Sam. She too knew that the chances of her husband hitting the ground hard were pretty good. But she would do anything in her power to prevent that from happening, and she knew the rest of them would as well.

The senior OSP agent finally turned to look at his former almost brother-in-law. Carter nearly stepped back with the intensity of the gaze. He could see the threads of conclusions making themselves known in those eyes. He almost winced. Almost.

Callen crossed his arms and settled back against the table, refusing to break eye contact. "We gave you ours, Carter, now it's your turn."

The NCIS agents all glanced between the two, trying to figure out what was going on – besides Gibbs, of course, who knew enough to guess at the connection Callen had made.

Carter actually did wince this time. "What do you mean, G?" he asked somewhat lamely.

Callen's gaze narrowed into more of a glare. "I'm not an idiot, Nichols, so don't treat me like one." Everyone in the room felt shock at the harshness of the senior field agent's tone. "You've been holding out on us since you got here. Playtime's over; I let it go before, 'cause we didn't have time to slow down, but not anymore. What do you know?"

Silence.

Carter looked around the room, noting all the emotions raging across the faces, from concern to confusion to irritation, and even what he thought might be amusement mixing with everything else in Gibbs' eyes.

Finally, he sighed and turned back to the man he had once considered his best friend. He nodded and sank down into the nearest chair, resting his head in his hands as he rubbed his face, suddenly appearing ten years older. "I know," he said, voice muffled as he spoke into his hands.

Callen sat down next to him, pushing the chair back so that he was looking at his friend more head-on. One leg extended out while he rested one arm on the table, and the other on the leg that was entwined with the chair leg. He refused to look away from Carter, and simply waited patiently for the man to continue.

_Yeah, I know another minor cliffie. And it took waaaaayyyyy too long to get this update out. Sorry! Well, if I have any readers left, I hope you enjoy, and please REVIEW!_


	22. The Answers

**Grrrr. I got my muse back, but then I put off actually writing for so long, I lost her again. Her? Him? Should I give it a name? How about Kira. Yeah, we'll call my fickle muse Kira. Bonus points for whomever can tell me where I got that name from =]  
**

**I'm really trying to wrap my stories up, but they keep finding ways to stretch themselves out. It's like they have minds of their own or something… and then I just keep coming up with new ideas, which push themselves in front of my established stories, which is just annoying. Why can't they wait in line?**

**Disclaimer: same as always =]**

Carter sighed, looking from his friend and almost brother to the agents surrounding him. He knew he hadn't been completely honest when he had showed up, and he should have known better than to try and keep anything from the NCIS agent. The older man was like a savant for ferreting out secrets. Well, all except his own. Carter had seen firsthand how much Callen wanted to find out who he was and where he came from.

He grimaced as he turned his attention back to Callen. He was quite familiar with that particular expression: it was the agent's 'take no bullshit' face. Callen wanted answers, and he wouldn't stop pressing buttons until he hit the right one. He wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

He lowered his gaze slightly, a small gesture, but Callen could see the acquiescence in it. Turning to look at Kensi, he jerked his head slightly, a movement she understood immediately, taking a seat at the end of the table. She glanced briefly at Sam, sharing a significant glance, before looking back at her husband. Tony and McGee moved forward, though there weren't enough chairs for them, so they just hovered behind their boss. Nate stayed where he was, silently watching and assessing. He could see just how close Callen was to breaking, and he worried about the fallout from that; hopefully Kensi and Sam, and even Gibbs, would be able to put him back together after the inevitable happened.

Carter sighed again, seeing all the eyes on him – except for Kensi, who was still monitoring her husband. It was Callen that he spoke to, however. He knew that he owed the man this truth. For so long, the NCIS agent had searched for answers. Carter had found some, and like a petty child, he had kept them to himself. He could admit that he had acted out of a grudge that he had harbored because he couldn't stand not having Callen in his life. It had taken him a long time to realize that Callen had only disappeared because he couldn't stand being reminded of a life he could have had, _should have had_. He hadn't been able to deal with looking at Carter and seeing his sister. He knew that the older man regretted his decision, had probably regretted it ever since he had made it.

"I know the name Serge Mariski," he began, drumming his fingers on the table while the other hand clenched into a fist on his lap. "The FBI's got a file on him. It dates back to well before Tachota. I have a lot of theories on what happened, but not a whole lot of confirmation. No concrete evidence. The FBI knew who they were looking for, but they apparently didn't feel the need to share that information when it could have done some good. A while back, I stumbled across his file – not the cookie cutter official file the FBI wants people to see. I'm not talking about finding un-redacted copies of reports from the file… I found intelligence that was intentionally left out of the file. It gave me the name Jonathan Clemante. He's sort of like a mercenary, a hired gun. He doesn't work exclusively with the Red Guerillas, which is why the FBI got involved in a bombing in Russia in the first place – it had the same signature as a couple of stateside incidents. That was Clemante's work. As near as I can tell, he has his own organization, which Myers belonged to." He looked around the table briefly, before turning back to Callen, his eyes pleading. "They knew, Callen. They knew who was in charge before sending you and Audrey into that house to apprehend Myers. They let you go in there without all the information. All you knew was that this man could lead you to someone in charge. But G, they already _knew_ who was in charge. They let my sister die for _nothing_."

Callen's brain buzzed, his eyes drifting out of focus as he stared straight ahead. He could vaguely feel the eyes glancing over to him, and he guessed they were filled with something like worry, but he couldn't force himself to concentrate hard enough to tell for sure. After all these years, he had some answers. And it made him sick. He and Audrey had just been pawns in the FBI game. Their bosses considered them expendable; tools to be used, but not important enough to actually know the truth.

He forced himself to focus on Carter. He saw the hurt, the pain, the pleading in the younger man's eyes. "How long have you known this?" he asked, voice sounding like it was coming from the other end of a tunnel. The distant part of his mind noted the looks he got from around the table. Even Gibbs winced at the detached tone.

Carter looked down at the table. "About five years," he replied quietly. He was not unaware of the glare Sam was leveling at him with that statement. Clearly, the former SEAL had a problem with him keeping such important information from his partner and best friend. He didn't blame the man, though: he had a problem with it as well. He wished he could go back and do things differently. Starting with not letting Callen disappear. Yeah, it had been hard for the then DEA agent. It would have been hard for Carter as well, seeing the man his sister was supposed to marry, the man who had been with her when she died. But maybe the two of them could have leaned on each other, helped each other out. Instead, he had buried himself in his work, practically living at the office, volunteering for all kinds of dangerous assignments. And Callen had disappeared. Literally. He had joined the CIA and vanished off the face of the earth.

Everyone was quiet for a full minute before the silence was broken by Callen pushing his chair back from the table. The legs screeched against the floor. Without glancing around, he headed for the door. He honestly wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling right now.

"Callen?"

He paused briefly at his wife's soft query. He closed his eyes for a moment, hearing all the questions she put into just that one word. Opening them again, he shook his head, turning slightly to look at her. The movement also turned him towards Gibbs, and the older man couldn't help but reel internally at the overwhelming sense of loss in Callen's gaze.

"I should be dead, Kenz," he said quietly but fervently. He was still trying to wrap his head around it. But there was one thing he knew for certain. "They knew. The U.S. Government sent me into that house to _die_." He shook his head again, clenching his jaw. His blue eyes flashed, filled suddenly with something like defiance, which made both Kensi and Gibbs happy; G. Callen wasn't down for the count. He was a fighter, and he wasn't giving up. If the situation hadn't been what it was, they might have actually felt sorry for the FBI. "What kind of a boss does that? They knew what would happen, but they didn't care, and Audrey died. I was supposed to as well. They won't make that mistake again."

With that, Callen quickly turned around and left the boathouse. Kensi, Sam, and Gibbs all recognized their unease with that parting line. Surely Callen didn't intend to take on the entire FBI… did he?

No one spoke for several minutes. Kensi was the next one to move. She glanced at Gibbs, who met her gaze for a moment, nodding his understanding, before she stood up. Her hand briefly moved to her abdomen as she bit her lip, looking at the door her husband had disappeared behind. The movement was noticed by all of them, though only Sam and Carter knew the reason behind it. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Kensi glanced back at Carter; she knew he regretted not telling Callen as soon as he had found all of this out, but she was still mad at him. She narrowed her eyes briefly, and smiled internally when he gulped, his eyes widening as he met her gaze. She glanced over at Sam, and the two shared a significant glance, before she followed her husband out.

"I'm sorry," Carter whispered, once more looking down at the table.

Sam refocused his glare on the FBI agent. He didn't say anything, but he knew Carter understood his irritation.

Tony and McGee looked at each other, feeling completely out of the loop. They knew something was going on, but they weren't really privy to it. They both felt like they were working with half the information.

But what they had was enough to understand the emotions running through the room. It was hard to believe that a government agency would willingly put two agents in the line of fire, knowing full well what would happen, but then again, they had seen it before. There were some people who would do anything to get ahead, and unfortunately, those people would see the loss as an acceptable casualty.

"Why would the FBI do that?" Nate finally spoke, leaning forward as his brow furrowed in confusion. "If they had the information already, why would they send two agents to almost certain death?"

Silence met his query.

Carter shook his head. "All I know is what I just told you. I _know_ there's more to it, but I haven't been able to find anything else. Shaw might know something, but he's a little hard to get a hold of."

"Who's Shaw?" McGee asked curiously.

Carter glanced at him. "The former Director. Bobby took over for him a few years ago, when he moved on to the White House." Tony raised an eyebrow, and Carter clarified, "Jason Shaw. He headed up the FBI for ten years, before becoming the Secretary of Defense."

Gibbs' mouth twitched slightly, though Carter caught the act and half snorted. "I know," he agreed. "I was pretty new to the FBI back then, but Shaw definitely gave me a bad vibe. Callen described him as 'ruthless', 'doesn't care about the victim', 'sees people as expendable', and 'will do anything to advance his career'. I was glad when he got promoted. Bobby's much more relatable, and he actually cares. I mean, he did fail his way to the top, but luckily he's a much better politician than he was an agent. He's a good leader, too, just as long as you don't have to count on him to watch your back in the field."

"Shaw's not the type of guy I'd choose for SecDef," Gibbs commented dryly. "He's all ambition and no substance. He doesn't know how to do the job. He's going to get a lot of people killed someday."

"Well, don't hold back," Sam retorted, throwing in his own dry humor. "Tell us how you really feel."

Gibbs turned a piercing gaze on the ex-SEAL. "He's an awful leader and a worse person." Looking over at Carter, he said, "When Callen described him to you, he was being kind." He turned back to Sam. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself, and is only concerned with getting ahead. There are a lot of questions about some of his actions both before and while he was the Director."

Tony and McGee both hid surprise at both the vehemence and abundance of words coming out of their boss' mouth. They thought of him more as the strong and silent type. He didn't usually speak so much at once.

"You think he had something to do with this?" Sam asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past him," he replied, voice grim. "And I wouldn't put it past Callen to already have a theory about it."

Sam's expression changed to worry, as he recalled what Callen had said before leaving. _What kind of a boss does that?_ Yeah, Callen had figured it out. This former Director Shaw was in for a world of hurt, if his partner had anything to say about it. He glanced at Nate, seeing the same concern in the psychologist's eyes. He hoped that Kensi would successfully calm the senior agent down, and remind him that – as tempting as it may be – taking on the Secretary of Defense without solid evidence and a shitload of luck was probably not the best idea.

They could all sense when the moment was over. Gibbs stood up and walked out without another word, Tony and McGee hurrying after him. Carter looked at the two men left, and hurried to exit the boathouse, not wanting to be left alone with the ex-SEAL.

When it was just the two of them, Nate took a seat at the table across from Sam. "You're worried about him," he commented neutrally, turning his assessing gaze on the agent.

Sam glared. "Aren't you?" he challenged.

Nate shrugged. "We're talking about you right now. Callen's always been a lone wolf. It bothers you."

"He's not anymore," Sam muttered. "He's got a family now."

"But that's in life," Nate argued. "He's starting to let people in, but not so much on the job. He still doesn't turn to you the way you would like. You want that SEAL camaraderie. Callen doesn't know how to do that. He trusts you to have his back, but he didn't trust you with his past. That upsets you."

"Stop messing around inside my head, Nate," Sam growled.

Nate smirked. "That's what they pay me for," he replied. His expression turned more somber as he leaned forward. "I'm worried too. Callen doesn't ask people for help. He shuts the world out and tries to go it alone. Kensi's working on changing that, but he needs you too. You're his best friend, Sam. He's hurting right now. You can't let him push you away."

Sam bit the inside of his lip, lowering his gaze slightly. He did know Callen. It rankled him, the way his friend had been able to let Kensi in, but he hadn't been able to make that same progress in the years they had been partnered together.

Finally, he nodded, just once, but Nate understood. Sam stood up and exited the boathouse, leaving the psychologist alone.

Nate was fine with that, though. He had a lot to think about. He had learned more about Callen in the last few days than he had in the last few years. There was so much more than he could have imagined, and he really worried for the senior field agent.

He lost track of time, but eventually, he knew he needed to head back to ops. He made his way over to the door, turning briefly on the threshold to take in the empty room, sighing heavily. "Oiy."

_I love reviews! _


	23. The Culprit

**I gotta say, I was kind of disappointed by that NCIS: LA and Hawaii Five-0 crossover. Two minutes? And then the next night, when Kensi came back, I was at least hoping for a, "So Sam, why exactly does Steve McGarrett owe you a steak?" You know, something like that. **

**So this has totally been like a week from Hell. I don't know how many of you live in the northeast US, but if you do, you know what I'm talking about. We have no power, no phones, no internet, nothing. So I've been able to get some writing done, but that's about it. I could have had this chapter up earlier, but… yeah. No internet. This is like the frickin' stone ages.**

**Disclaimer: still not mine**

Kensi caught up to Callen back at the office. He was currently on the phone, having what seemed to be a serious conversation, so she settled at her desk and waited.

"Thanks, Bobby. Yeah. See you soon." Callen hung up, looking at his phone for an extra minute, before putting it back in his pocket.

"Director Mueller's coming here?" Kensi asked, resting her elbows on her desk and her chin in her hands as she watched her husband.

Callen looked over, taking in everything from his wife's posture to her expression. Finally, he nodded. "He promised to use discretion, we don't want the wrong people to find out about this."

"The wrong people?"

"Jason Shaw," Callen replied, sitting down next to Kensi, taking one of her hands in his, squeezing reassuringly. Gone was the man she had seen leave the boathouse; her husband was now firmly in control of his emotions, and at the forefront of his mind seemed to be making sure she was all right. "He was the director while I was with the FBI. Now he's the Secretary of Defense."

Callen paused, looking down briefly. Kensi waited a beat, before speaking. "You think he's somehow involved?" she asked cautiously.

Callen shrugged, looking up but not quite meeting her eyes, which were still searching for answers. "It's possible," he responded, in that careful voice Kensi had come to learn was the tone her husband used when he was hiding something. Even not looking directly at her, he was able to see the raised eyebrow, and the 'I know you're trying to protect me, but stop it, because I really don't need it, what I need is to know everything so that I can help you get this son of a bitch' glare she was leveling at him. He grimaced. "Too many things don't add up about him," he conceded. "Shaw's ruthless, which isn't necessarily unique to him as a politician. But there are a lot of questions about how he came into power as Director of the FBI. His predecessor disappeared, sending his resignation letter by mail. There was an investigation, headed up by the new Director – Shaw. The letter was in his handwriting, postmarked from Hawaii, to all intents and purposes, it looked like he had simply retired. Not that Shaw looked too hard for another explanation. His promotion also came as a bit of a shock to everyone. He must have had friends in some really high places."

Kensi leaned forward. "Do you believe he killed the former Director?"

Callen shrugged again, looking down at their intertwined hands. "Maybe," he admitted. "Audrey and I were following a lead that looked like it might have tied back to Shaw, when we got the info on Myers. It fits, Kenz. Shaw didn't want us to look any further, so he sent us to chase down a false lead, so that when we died in the take down, no one would think anything of it."

Kensi had to suppress the shivers that cropped up with that thought. She hated to think about the idea that anyone would willingly send people to their deaths, though she knew it happened; usually, though, it was criminals, people she chased down and put behind bars. This Shaw was supposed to be protecting the people who worked for him. He was supposed to have a duty to his country, to keep it safe. He had sworn an oath, to protect and serve, and he had just thrown that aside, like an old rag. It didn't matter to him.

She looked up, noting the arrival of Sam and Gibbs. She wasn't sure how long they had been standing there, but she didn't doubt that they had overheard at least part of their conversation.

Sam's expression mirrored her own thoughts; he seemed slightly horrified that his partner, his best friend, had been set up to be executed… and by his own boss, the head of a federal agency. Gibbs was slightly harder to read, but Kensi couldn't see any surprise in his stoic appearance; she thought she could see sorrow written there, but then, she hadn't known the older man very long, so she couldn't be certain.

Callen seemed to shake himself off, sitting up straighter, his expression closing up as he turned to observe the new arrivals. He spared a half a glance for Sam, and then focused on Gibbs. To Sam and Kensi, it was obvious the two men were having some sort of silent conversation, though neither of them was privy to the details. It did make Kensi wonder just how much Gibbs knew about her husband's situation. She knew the circumstances surrounding their meeting, and she knew the older man had been the reason Callen had joined NCIS, but now she wondered if there was more to the story.

Abby and Eric's noisy arrival seemed to shatter the bubble surrounding the two senior agents. Gibbs turned to the goth and the surfer geek first, while Callen looked down briefly, surreptitiously getting himself under control, before he too looked up. "Got anything useful?" he asked the newcomers.

Abby paused momentarily, mentally cataloging the minute indicators that her friend was not all right: the slightly hunched way he sat at his desk, the somewhat thicker tone of voice, the way his eyes seemed infinitesimally brighter. The signs were so miniscule she doubted most people would notice; perhaps only the three agents in the bull pen, and of course, herself.

Eric of course, being his typical self, didn't notice anything amiss, and simply plowed ahead. He moved over to a computer, and pulled up some documents on the LCD screen in front of them. "You could say that," he replied, typing away. "Two days before…" here he paused, trying to come up with the best way to say it. "…Myers was killed, he received yet another deposit to his Cayman bank account. A hundred thousand dollars."

"From who?" Sam asked, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms.

"We've got a lead, but not a name," Eric replied, pulling up surveillance footage from a bank. He pressed a few keys, and the video began playing. "We tracked it back to the bank it was sent from, and Abby and I sifted through roughly twenty hours of footage around the time when Myers' account received the deposit; we came up with this." He paused on a shot of an older man walking into the bank. "He looked around, like he was making sure no one was watching him, before entering. He's the only one in our time frame who looked remotely suspicious. I know, it's not much, but it's all we've got."

"Do we know who it is?" Kensi asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the screen.

Eric shook his head, looking regretful. "Unfortunately, he never shows his full face to the camera, so we can't run him through facial recognition." He turned to the forensic scientist, who had yet to speak this whole time, and seemed much more interested in studying Callen, and continued, "Abby thinks she can put together a composite with the pieces we have, but it'll take a while." He pressed another key, and the video continued playing. They all watched as the man turned slightly, looking around him, before he entered the bank. Eric paused the footage again.

They all turned to the senior LA agent as Callen stood up abruptly, his face a mask of determination. "There's no need to run him through anything," he said grimly. "I know who that is."

There was a long silence, broken when Sam asked, "Who?"

It was Carter who answered, coming up behind the group unnoticed, his eyes also fixated on the LCD screen in front of them. His voice was quiet, but filled with the same determination as Callen. "Secretary of Defense Jason Shaw."

_This is really short, I know. I hope no one's too disappointed. You know, natural place to end it and all that. Plus… minor cliffie. I'm sure you've all realized how much I love those by now =]_

_Oh yeah… please REVIEW!_


	24. The Confrontation

**Please don't hate me! I'm so embarrassed at how long this took. And, well, we can thank the cable for going out in the middle of the Hawaii Five-0 season finale for this chapter. Apparently, everything except for the power is out. So I have no Internet to distract me either. And while I certainly didn't write this all in one night, it gave me that kick in the butt to get moving. Silver linings, right?**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

There was silence for several minutes, while the entire room processed the information.

Callen and Carter shared a significant glance. It might not have been much, but to them, it was concrete proof: Jason Shaw had killed Audrey. They had had the power to take him down, so he had made sure not to let it happen. Callen was under no illusions that he was supposed to die as well. It was only sheer dumb luck that he hadn't.

"We've got him."

Most of the people in the bullpen looked over at Sam's comment. Callen and Carter, however, were too focused on the frozen image in front of them. It still seemed slightly surreal; after all these years of digging, all those nights spent analyzing and trying to figure out a way that Audrey could have been saved… after over a decade of guilt and anger, sorrow and grief, they had answers.

"Not quite," Gibbs replied, sparing a quick glance for this one-time mentee, before turning back to the former SEAL. "It's circumstantial, but it could be enough to convince Director Mueller."

"We don't have him yet," Callen commented softly, his eyes almost glowing in intensity as he stared at the screen. "But we will."

The determination and conviction in his voice was impossible to ignore, and it was enough to convince everyone in the room. Callen was right: they were going to get him.

"Of that, I have no doubt, Mr. Callen."

The group turned to face Hetty, who had just entered the bullpen with a strange man, dressed in a suit that seemed far too out of place for Los Angeles.

Carter immediately straightened up. "Director," he said respectfully, giving the man a polite nod. He might not think much of his boss' field skills – he knew too much about what Callen had been through, working with the man – but he was still his superior. And whatever else, Carter could respect that. And he had to admit, Mueller wasn't a half-bad director. Callen was right: a horrible agent, but good at the politics, and that was what the job required.

Director Mueller returned the nod, and then turned to the other familiar face. Callen looked back, expression hard. He knew he needed to work with this man, at least for a little while, and for that they needed to be civil. But he would never forget how many times the man had put his life on the line, through sheer incompetence. He wouldn't forget, and he wouldn't forgive. "Bobby," he greeted curtly.

The director almost winced at the cold tone, but didn't comment; he didn't blame his former colleague. He knew he hadn't been the best field agent. He found his present job much more suited to his talents.

The introductions were made, and soon enough, the agents were sharing their evidence with the newest addition. Gibbs seemed to be correct: Mueller was willing to accept the video as proof. It wouldn't hold up in court, especially if it was a bank the SecDef frequented often, but Mueller had to admit, it was a little fishy.

"OK," he said, once the team had brought him up to speed. "What can I do?"

"For starters, we could use some background on Shaw," Sam replied, arms folded across his chest as he observed the newest addition. This was the first time they had met, but he remembered what his partner had said earlier. He didn't respect people who tried to do jobs they were clearly not cut out for.

Mueller nodded in agreement. There were times when being the director had its perks. The trick would be getting that information without alerting Shaw that they were on to him.

Shortly after that, the meeting broke up; Eric and Abby went back up to Ops, while Gibbs and Sam moved off, following Hetty towards her office. Callen sat back to focus on some papers on his desk, though Kensi doubted he was really taking in anything he was reading.

"Callen?"

Carter and Kensi both focused on the director, though the agent in question paid him no mind.

Mueller cleared his throat. "Callen, could I have a word?"

After a long moment, Callen looked up, expression unreadable. Without a word, he stood up and moved off to the side, Mueller following quickly after him.

Kensi and Carter watched them leave worriedly. Kensi because she knew her husband's emotions were close to the surface, and she didn't want him to do or say something he might regret later; Carter, on the other hand, knew most of what thickened the air between the two men, and was ready to step in, if it looked like Callen was going to punch the director. He wouldn't begrudge him if he did, but he thought that some people might object.

"What do you want, Bobby?" Callen asked quietly, turning his body slightly so that the two of them were faced away from the bullpen. He didn't want to risk their lips being read by his beautiful, smart, and sexy wife.

"To apologize," was the quiet reply.

Callen snorted, crossing his arms as he stared at his former colleague.

"I'm sorry, Callen."

The NCIS agent was silent for a few moments, staring off into space as he contemplated. "Sorry isn't always enough," he finally replied. When Bobby made to cut in, Callen motioned with his hand slightly to silence him. "I'm not willing to forgive and forget, and once we're done with this, I'm fully prepared to never work with you again. I don't trust you, Bobby, and I don't think I ever will."

"I understand, Callen, and I know I screwed up." Bobby's tone was resigned.

"I'm not sure you do," the agent replied. In his anger, his voice rose slightly, drawing Kensi and Carter closer, close enough to hear what he said next. "You could have gotten me killed, multiple times. You put _my_ life on the line, all because you weren't competent enough to handle yourself in the field. I don't mind risking my own neck, but I prefer it if _I'm_ the one making that decision. I spent four days in the hospital, because of you. I had a gun aimed at my head, because of you. I got thrown through a window, because of you." Callen's voice was steely and determined as he stared at the director. "You were an inept agent; let me ask you this: were you stupid, or did you just not care?"

Silence met his query. Mueller didn't seem to know how to answer. Neither option was very appealing to him.

Finally, Callen shook his head, sighing. "I don't want to make any of this difficult, for you or anyone else," he said softly, and Kensi and Carter strained to hear him. "We'll work together on this, because you can get us access that we can't, and because Jason Shaw needs to go down. But I will _not_ accept your apology. Not until you truly understand what you've done. How badly you screwed up. And somehow, I don't think you have. Because there were no consequences for you. You failed your way to the top, _Director_, and I can't respect you for that."

On that note, Callen turned around and walked away, his face a mask of barely controlled fury, the closest Carter had ever come to seeing him lose control of his emotions; Kensi had seen a little more of the 'real' Callen, the one usually buried under layers of masks, but it was still a surprise for her to see her husband looking so angry. It wasn't a normal angry. The best way she could describe it was _raw_. It was real, and very big. She didn't put much hope for him to be able to work peacefully with the director for this case.

With a quick glance to Carter, she turned around and followed her husband. He was hurting right now, and she needed to make sure he was all right. Or at least, not about to fall apart. She knew he wasn't all right, and wouldn't be until Shaw was sitting in a prison cell.

Carter waited until it was just he and Bobby left, before he approached his boss.

"Sir?" he asked carefully.

Bobby looked up, noting the respect as well as the dislike written in the agent's stance. Well, he guessed he should have expected that. After what he had done to this man's almost brother-in-law, it was only natural for the younger man to dislike him.

Mueller sighed. "I'm not angry, Nichols; he's right. I know he is, and I don't blame him for his resentment."

Carter nodded understandingly. He might not like the man, but he could respect that his boss knew what he had done wrong, and understood why they were upset. Even if he had a hard time respecting the man himself.

**XXX**

Kensi let the sound of a punching bag being severely beaten in what was most likely an unfair fight direct her to her husband.

Sure enough, she found him in the training room, taking all his anger out on the poor punching bag, which, by her estimation, really didn't stand a chance.

She stood back for a few minutes and watched; she would be lying if she said that the sight of him, sweaty and panting, didn't turn her on. She watched the muscles ripple under his skin, and swallowed hard. Damn it, he really had no idea what he did to her.

After a few more minutes, Callen spoke. He didn't stop what he was doing, as he called out, "You don't have to lurk in the shadows, Kenz. Come on in."

Kensi startled. She didn't know he knew she was there, though she supposed she shouldn't be surprised. That was just what Callen did.

As she moved over to stand next to him – stopping outside his range so that she wouldn't be in the way – he slowed down. Each punch had more time between, and they seemed to be losing strength.

Finally, he stopped; the bag swung back towards him and he caught it with both hands, slumping slightly so that he was almost using the bag to stay upright. His head drooped, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, beating back the anger and the memories that had been brought to the surface. Using a punching bag as a substitute for Mueller wasn't as effective as he thought it would be; it certainly was better for his job security, but it really wasn't as satisfying.

And like always, his wife's thoughts were on the same wavelength. "You know," she said impishly as she sidled up next to him, "if you want, I can hold him down for you."

Callen looked up sharply, startled. He saw the gleam in her eye, and smiled. "I may just take you up on that," he replied, moving off to grab a towel. He wiped off his face and neck before throwing the towel back down and turning around to face his wife. He saw that the amusement had faded to seriousness and concern. He sighed. "I'm fine," he answered her unasked question. Kensi didn't do anything besides quirk an eyebrow. Callen shook his head slightly, sighing. He should know by now that lying to his wife never worked. His shoulders drooped minutely, and he made his way over to one of the benches, sitting down with a long exhale.

Kensi sat next to him, and, taking his hand in hers, she began to trace little patterns over the palm. It was an action she had learned a while back that seemed to calm him, though she wasn't sure why.

They stayed there for several minutes in silence, before Callen began to speak again, his voice quiet, so that no one could overhear them – even though they were the only ones in the room, he felt it was better safe than sorry.

"He might be sorry now, but back then, he was an ass. And I can't accept his apology, however selfish or petty that makes me, because he almost got me killed. Several times. And he didn't even understand how he was at fault for it. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not," Kensi quickly replied, grasping his hand tightly. Callen refused to look at her. "Callen, you are the kindest, most selfless, bravest, honorable person I've ever met. Maybe I'm biased, but I figured all that out way before we started dating. You are an amazing person G. Callen, and so proud of you, and honored to know you."

Minutes passed as Callen contemplated what his wife had told him. In a strange way, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had never actually had someone say they were proud of him. He'd had people tell him he was doing a good job, people tell him that they trusted him to watch their back, and once, Sam had even told him he was the best partner he'd ever had. Callen still maintained that the former SEAL was too drunk to be fully aware of what he was saying. But never had someone told him that they were honored to know him. He couldn't help but smile a little as he thought about what his wife was able to do for him. In just a few words, she was able to lift his spirits and stop the downward spiral.

Callen would spend the rest of his life wondering just how he had gotten this lucky.

Finally, he turned to face his wife. Kensi was slightly taken aback to note the light in his eyes. She wasn't sure what it was she had said, but apparently, it had done her husband a world of good. He looked years younger, and much happier, than he had when he had left the bullpen.

"Thanks," Callen whispered, leaning forward slightly, capturing her gaze. Kensi found she couldn't look away. The last time she had seen his eyes this intensely bright, she had ended up in bed with her boss. Not that she was complaining, though.

And then he was kissing her, in a way that was in no way appropriate for work, but neither one cared. They both needed each other. It was about raw passion and desire; about the need to be close to each other, to feel what the other felt. This case wasn't over, and it wasn't going to get any easier, but for right now, in this moment, they had each other. The world could go screw itself for half an hour. Kensi and Callen were busy.

_I know I've kept you all waiting for too long, but please review?_


	25. The Proof

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I don't really have any excuse, so I'll just get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

FBI Director Robert Mueller looked around the ops center with poorly disguised awe. He had seen some pretty impressive set ups across various agencies, but this was truly something else.

He turned his attention to the two techies at the computers; he had met Abby a few times over the years, and knew she was one of the best. Eric was an unknown, though he certainly seemed competent enough.

Agent Hanna was a complete mystery, and he hadn't been able to get a read on their psychologist, Nate, either. The team from DC seemed easy enough to get along with, if he didn't include Gibbs in that assessment – he understood that Gibbs and Callen were friends, so he could imagine why the elder agent was not warming to him. Though what he knew about the senior DC agent also pointed to a general dislike of figures of authority.

Speaking of agents, they all entered the room at that moment, and he drew himself back from his thoughts to listen to what Eric and Abby had found for them.

It wasn't much, but they were able to take another look at a few incidents involving Shaw from before he became the Director, and one particularly nasty event after his promotion. It was nothing that would win them a case in court, but it was enough for Bobby. If he hadn't been convinced before, he was now.

Halfway through the briefing, Callen and Kensi walked in, looking grim, and yet strangely satisfied. No one commented on their late arrival, and after Eric and Abby had finished, the agents all dispersed. McGee and Nate remained upstairs with the techies, while the rest of them returned to the bullpen.

Once downstairs, Sam and Tony moved immediately to the former SEAL's desk, where a pile of paperwork still remained. It was mostly information on Tachota, and the attack on the convoy that had started this whole saga, and had yet to give them any useful information, but it was busy work, and it made them feel like they were doing something.

Carter stayed close to Callen, as did Kensi and Gibbs. They seemed almost like they were _protecting_ him, though from what, it was difficult to say. Callen thought they were probably ready to stop him should he attempt to do something stupid, which he had to admit, was a likely possibility.

"So what happens now?" Bobby asked, looking around at the agents cluttering up the room.

Silence met his query for a few moments, before Gibbs replied calmly, his eyes never leaving the young man he was so concerned about, "We wait."

Callen nodded his agreement, moving over to his own desk and rifling through the papers sitting there. He trusted Eric and Abby to find them their smoking gun, but it did nothing to quell the feeling of uselessness in the mean time.

With Gibbs' comment, they all settled down and pretended to be busy, looking through files and cases, in the hopes that they might get lucky.

It was a couple hours later when the whistle came. The LA agents knew what that meant, and the DC agents and Carter had quickly learned. It was only Bobby who looked around in confusion for a few moments, before the other agents' attention towards the balcony directed his own, and he followed the rest of them back upstairs.

Eric and Abby were both happier than they had been all day, which could only mean good news.

When everyone was in the ops center and crowded around the computers, Eric began, pulling up an old video, turning to address the agents before actually playing the clip. "Abby and I did a little digging –" Abby interrupted with a cough, and Eric corrected himself, "A lot of digging. Security cameras from over a decade ago were not as plentiful as they are now, but lucky for us, Shaw's not a very good agent. We tracked his movements as best as possible in the timeframe around when he entered the bank. We found something interesting the day before." Here, Eric turned back to the computer, and began to play the footage. It was grainy, but easy enough to see details on the screen, if one looked carefully. "It took a little finessing, and a couple –" he cut himself off, realizing that the director of the FBI was in the room, and would probably not appreciate hearing about the questionably legal actions he had taken in order to procure the footage they were all watching. "Anyway, at two twenty, then Director Shaw entered this warehouse, looking around unsubtly to make sure he wasn't followed." Eric switched to another camera, which showed what they presumed was another entrance to the same warehouse. "This is another angle, showing the back door. Roughly ten minutes after Shaw entered…" He stopped, and they watched as a man they all recognized slipped through the door and disappeared from sight.

Callen almost growled. Even over a decade later, he still recognized Alex Myers.

"Why would he be meeting with Myers?" Sam asked, shifting his stance slightly as he kept one eye on his partner, watching for any sign that something was wrong. "We know that he wasn't the guy in charge, why wouldn't Shaw be meeting with the boss?"

Eric shrugged; it wasn't his job to figure out 'why's'. He was more concerned with 'how's' and 'who's'.

Callen furrowed his brow in thought. His eyes snapped to Eric as he asked, somewhat harshly, "Do you know if Shaw made any other big payments around the same time?"

Eric shook his head, gulping nervously. He wasn't normally afraid of the senior agent, but this level of intensity was sort of intimidating. "We didn't really look," he admitted. "After finding that one transaction, we focused more on trying to find proof that the money came from Shaw."

Callen nodded, a slight hand squeeze from Kensi reminding him that it wasn't really Eric's fault, and he shouldn't be so harsh with the surfer geek. "See if you can find anything. My guess is that he paid the boss first, and the hundred thousand dollars was payment to Myers, personally. He probably met with Myers because he was the one who would actually carry out the hit." Everyone listening had to admire how professional Callen was able to be, as if it wasn't his own hit he was talking about. Only Kensi and Gibbs seemed to notice the clenched jaw, or the subtle tremor in his hands. "You probably won't be able to find evidence of a meeting between Shaw and the boss, whomever that is. The Red Guerillas didn't play around, and they would only hire the best of the best. Whoever was pulling the strings would make sure to have any face to face meetings out of sight of any cameras." He turned to Bobby, who was glancing between the screen and Callen. "I trust this will count as evidence? Can you think of a prosecutor who would be willing to take the case?"

Bobby swallowed hard. "I can think of one or two," he nodded. "It'll take more than this to convince them, but it's a start. If we're going to convict the Secretary of Defense of murder, we need a solid case."

"Don't forget treason," Callen smirked. At Bobby's questioning look, he elaborated, "The Red Guerillas are a terrorist organization. Shaw worked with people who work with the Guerillas. Guilty by association. It's the same sort of logic that lets us convict people who took part in a crime that led to people's deaths. A good prosecutor will be able to make it stick."

Bobby nodded his agreement. "I was thinking Sandra Kiren," he informed the LA agent, hoping for approval.

Callen raised an eyebrow. Sandra had been a friend while he had worked for the FBI. They had worked in the same office, and she had been one of the only ones he could stand. He also knew she and Audrey had been good friends. She was the only FBI agent he had really kept in touch with after his transfer to the DEA, and she hadn't let him cut her out after Audrey's death. Contact had been sporadic, but he remembered a rather lengthy conversation where she had tried desperately to justify to him her decision to become a prosecutor. She had admitted that Audrey had been encouraging her to take the bar. She hadn't talked herself into it until after her good friend had died, and she had decided that she wanted to honor Audrey's memory, and so had changed careers. Callen tried not to hold the law degree against her.

After a moment of thought, Callen nodded. "She's rising up the ranks, isn't she?" On Bobby's nod of agreement, the agent inclined his head again. "She'll show no mercy. She's got a no bullshit tolerance, and she hates corruption."

"Glad you approve," Bobby smiled, and after a moment, so did Callen. He still didn't like the man, but there was that whole 'the enemy of my enemy' thing. Bobby was helping them, and for now, that was all that mattered.

Nothing more was said for almost a minute, until the silence was interrupted by Kensi's dash out of the room, her hand covering her mouth.

Callen sighed fondly, before following her with a different sort of smile on his face – it was more secretive, and completely content.

The remaining agents looked around in confusion. Well, some of them did. Carter and Sam knew what was going on, as did Hetty, who had joined them some time during the briefing, but had remained silent, and as such, most did not seem to be aware of her presence.

Even though he didn't know, Gibbs wore a satisfied smile; Callen hadn't told him anything, but he remembered what morning sickness looked like from when Shannon had been pregnant. Kensi had the same glow about her.

"What was that about?" Abby asked, confused, looking around the room and noting who seemed to be aware, and who was just as clueless as she was.

Gibbs turned to look at his favorite scientist, and his gaze took on a slightly devious tint. "You remember that conversation we had when they came to visit on their way to Italy?" Abby nodded, thinking back to what had been discussed and trying to figure out what Gibbs was talking about. Everyone else just looked more confused. Gibbs' smile widened, taking on a more proud tinge, almost paternal. "Now's the time to talk about it."

Abby's brow furrowed, trying to come up with the details. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. _I call dibs on godmother_. "No way!" she exclaimed, rushing out of the room and down the stairs in excitement.

"Huh?" McGee queried, looking at his boss. Gibbs just shook his head, amused, before following the forensic scientist. The rest of the group shared confused glances, before also exiting the ops center and making their way back to the bull pen.

They got there just in time to see Kensi and Callen entering from the direction of the bathrooms, Kensi looking queasy but happy, and Callen looking proud and pleased. Abby flew at the other woman, letting out a girlish shriek that Tony and McGee were quite certain they had never heard her utter before.

"Congratulations, you guys!" the goth scientist squealed, as she hugged the LA agents, Callen first – noting but ignoring the slight flinch, since he was able to snap out of it quickly enough to respond, even if it was somewhat more tentatively than the chipper young woman – before transferring her attention to Kensi, who took it in stride, a genuine grin spreading across her face.

As Abby stepped back, Gibbs took her place, giving Kensi a light hug before focusing on the young man he had known for so long. He had no doubts that Callen would make an excellent father. After all, he had had a lot of experience in what _not_ to do, and unlike many, who simply emulated their own rotten role models, he knew that Callen refused to let himself become that person.

Callen closed his eyes briefly as he let himself relax into his former mentor's hug in a way he never had with any other type of physical contact – Kensi excepted, of course.

Gibbs drew back, a serene smile in place as he surveyed the man he sometimes thought of as a son, and his son's wife. His hand stayed firmly in place on Callen's bicep, squeezing reassuringly. "You're ready for this, Callen," he said quietly, so that no one except Kensi, standing right next to him, could hear. "You're going to be a great father."

Callen nodded slightly, his eyes glazing over for a moment as he remembered that specific conversation; he had confided in Gibbs his fears of turning out to be like the worst of the foster fathers he had had. And he had had a fair few crappy ones.

But Gibbs had just looked at him with that assessing gaze, and told him that he had nothing to worry about.

Gibbs' light chuckle drew the LA senior agent back to the present, and he raised an eyebrow in silent question. His eyes twinkling, Gibbs smirked. "You're going to honor my request, aren't you?"

Callen snorted, shaking his head in amusement. "Yeah, Jethro, you can be Godfather."

Sam watched the display in front of him, partly with confusion, partly with amusement. And there was that small twinge of jealousy, as he saw his partner respond to the hug from Gibbs so comfortably. He tried very hard to just be happy that his friend had people like that in his life, but he couldn't deny that it hurt, to see him so comfortable with Gibbs and Carter, and not with him. But if he thought about it, he guessed it made sense: those two had known him longer after all.

Carter also watched with pleasure, mostly regarding those around him who had absolutely no idea what was going on. At least, they didn't until Callen shared a long glance with Kensi and, after receiving a nod from her, turned back to Abby and let out a sigh that was more amusement than anything else. He shook his head fondly as he told the forensic scientist, "Yes, Abby, you can be Godmother."

That caused Abby to let out yet another shriek as she launched herself forward yet again, this time capturing the two of them in one hug. Both agents had to back up half a step to keep their balance as the energetic woman flew at them.

"Wait…" Eric questioned, looking at the agents in front of him in confusion. He glanced at Hetty, who was watching the proceedings with a satisfied smirk, and then back at Callen and Kensi, who were now standing closer together, Callen's arm wrapped around his wife's waist, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You're pregnant?" Nate asked, shocked.

Kensi grinned and nodded, head still on her husband's shoulder, which hampered the movement somewhat, but it was a clear yes to them all. Even if it hadn't been, the wide smile on the faces of both soon-to-be parents would have been answer enough.

It took a few moments for the psychologist to overcome his shock, but when he did, he tripped forward in a slight daze, giving Kensi a light, one-armed hug, since she still hadn't separated herself from her husband, and shaking Callen's hand firmly. "Congratulations," he said sincerely. And he truly meant it; he had watched the two of them over the last few months, and even before he had known they were together, he had seen a difference. Those two seemed to balance each other out somehow. They kept each other grounded. They really were good for each other.

"Yeah," Eric chimed in with a smile, finally overcoming his own shock.

Tony, McGee, and Bobby stayed in the background, recognizing that this was a moment for these friends, and that they weren't really invited. Though McGee did subtly give Tony a kick to ensure he wouldn't say something stupid.

Nate looked over at Sam and Carter, noting their lack of surprise. "You guys knew?" he asked curiously.

They both nodded affirmatively, smiling, truly happy for their friends.

Callen turned to his partner, his eyes laughing as he smirked, "Sorry buddy, I guess you'll just have to settle for 'Uncle Sam'." He jerked his head at Gibbs. "This guy didn't really give me much choice. I think he'd disown me if I didn't give in to his demands."

There was a definite joking tone to his voice, which made them all very happy. No matter how personal, and how tough this case had been, G Callen would be all right. He couldn't change the past, but he had a bright future ahead of him, with a new family. His ghosts and demons weren't gone by a long shot, but he had a good group of people around him to support him and carry him when he couldn't do it himself.

Some laughter met Callen's statement, and for a moment, they weren't federal agents trying to take down one of the most powerful men in the country. They were just friends, enjoying each other's company.

When the laughter died down, Bobby took his leave, promising to keep them updated. He drew Callen to the side, and held out his hand, meeting his former partner's gaze unflinchingly. When Callen grasped the offered limb, Bobby smiled. "I'm truly sorry, for everything, Callen. And I'm really happy for you." His eyes flickered over Callen's shoulder to Kensi, before going back to the LA senior agent. "You've got a great girl there."

Callen nodded, smiling serenely. "I know," he replied, nodding. "And thanks, Bobby."

They both knew he was talking about more than just the FBI Director's help with their case. Callen understood that the apology he had just received was Bobby's comprehension of how badly his actions had hurt his former partner; Callen understood that Bobby regretted it, and wished he could change it.

And Bobby really did. He regretted letting his partner down so horribly, and he wished that he could have been a better agent, even if his own talents did lead to the position he currently held. It wasn't worth losing the respect of someone like Callen.

When the FBI director left, Carter spoke up. "Drinks at McCarthy's tonight. I'm buying. You guys in?"

Callen and Kensi shared a look before confirming their agreement, followed quickly by the rest of them, and without much more delay, the group made their way out of the building, eager to put this tough case behind them and celebrate the happy news. As federal agents, they saw the worst humanity had to offer, and it was nice to remember that there was still good in the world.

_So the news is out! Hope this satisfied everyone; I'm winding it down now, I think maybe three or four more chapters, hopefully soon, since I've picked up the thread of the story again – after re-reading it two or three more times, to remind myself of what I'd already written._

_Please review!_


	26. The Speech

**Disclaimer: I still don't own**

Callen downed the last of his beer and set the bottle back on the bar, motioning for another before turning around on the stool so that he could observe the rest of their group.

Tony and McGee were slightly on the outside, sticking close to each other, which made sense, seeing as how they weren't really that close to the LA agents.

Kensi was talking with Nate and Gibbs, though her eyes flickered over to her husband frequently, her eyes lighting up in a way only he was able to make happen.

Eric, Abby, and Hetty were grouped together, though Hetty was sitting in between the techies and Gibbs, so she was able to pay attention to both conversations, and chime in on either one as she saw fit.

A weight settled on Callen's right, and he glanced over to smile at Carter. The bartender set two new beers down in front of them, which both men took up with a thank you nod to the man.

Carter lifted his bottle slightly. "Congrats again, G. I'm really happy for you."

Callen smiled and nodded, taking a sip. "Thanks," he replied after he swallowed. He looked back at his wife, just in time to see her burst out laughing at something Nate had said. His gaze became even more intense and passionate; Carter almost felt like he was intruding on a private moment. When he spoke again, his voice was quieter, spoken almost more to himself than to the man sitting next to him. "I didn't think I'd ever find anyone, after Audrey. She was the love of my life, and I really though she was it. But Kensi… she _gets_ me, in a way no one else ever has. Not even Audrey."

Carter nodded, understanding. He saw it too. The two agents just clicked; it surprised him, since he knew how hard it was for his former almost brother in law to open up to people. "I get it," he said, just as softly. "I can see how much you love her. I really wanted you to be my brother," he admitted ruefully, "but we can't change the past. It does nobody any good to focus on the things you can't change, and forget to live. You taught me that."

Callen nodded, turning back to the FBI agent with a smile. "Make you feel any better?" he asked, mostly sarcastically, but with a hint of seriousness.

Carter nodded. "It did," he answered truthfully. "I know you loved her, but when she was gone, you couldn't dwell on it. She wasn't coming back, and she wouldn't want you to recluse yourself. She would have wanted you to live your life, and be happy. And if you found someone else to be happy with, all the better. I think Audrey would have really liked Kensi."

Callen nodded. "They would have been good friends," he agreed, sneaking another glance at his wife, who had chosen that moment to look over at her husband. The two agents locked gazes and shared an entire private conversation, before Callen broke away to look back at his drinking partner.

Carter was smirking lightly, knowing exactly what was going on. He had seen those looks between Callen and Audrey, many times. Callen raised an eyebrow, and Carter just chuckled, shaking his head. He took another swig of his beer before standing up, reaching into his pocket as the light air faded to a slightly nervous one. He coughed, clearing his throat, as he withdrew a folded piece of paper, turning it around in his hands a few times before setting it on the bar. "I started writing my best man speech, before…" he faltered briefly, before continuing. "I never finished it, but I didn't want to throw it out. I want you to have it. You can read it if you want, or not. No matter what happens, though, Callen, you'll always be like the brother I never had."

With that, Carter rested a hand on Callen's shoulder briefly, squeezing reassuringly before disappearing into the crowd. Callen watched him go, considering the kid he had known all those years ago, and the man he had reconnected with now. He knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw Carter.

Focusing his attention on the innocent looking square of paper in front of him, Callen set his beer bottle down somewhat shakily, before picking up the paper and unfolding it slowly. Steeling himself, he looked down at the half written speech and began to read.

**XXX**

_I met Callen on my first case as an FBI agent. And no matter what he tells you, he _did_ almost get me killed. Of course, he also saved my life, so I guess I can forgive him._

_Audrey and I were pretty close, growing up; she was always protecting me, and looking after me, and she's the reason why I joined the FBI. I remember thinking she had lost her mind when she told me that she and Callen were dating… trust me, if you had seen the way those two argued, you wouldn't have believed it either._

_But luckily, it didn't take me long to figure out what they already had: they're perfect for each other. Callen, over the last few months, you've become like a big brother, something I've always wanted. I love my sister, and I never really thought anyone would be good enough for her, but I guess you come pretty close._

_I'm looking forward to – _

**XXX**

The speech cut off there, but what had already been written made Callen feel the burn of tears in the back of his eyes. In truth, he had begun to see Carter as a sort of brother as well. He had never really known what it was like to be a part of a family, until he had been introduced to Audrey's.

Her parents - Michael and Jenna - and Carter, had been so welcoming, so accepting. They hadn't cared about his past; they had just taken him as he was, never judging.

And of course, so had Audrey. Just like her parents and brother, had never cared about any of it. She had loved _him_, G Callen; nightmares and lone wolf tendencies, inability to express himself and insomnia, she had accepted him as exactly who he was.

A comforting weight settled on his left, and Callen glanced over to smile at his wife. Kensi set her club soda down on the bar, a slight grimace showing her distaste for the lack of alcohol she had consumed, but he knew it was mostly just for show. Kensi was so looking forward to being a mother. He knew it, she knew it, and he knew she didn't really mind having to give up some things for a few short months.

"What's that?" Kensi asked, nodding her head towards the paper in Callen's hands.

The senior agent smiled lightly, almost nostalgically. "Carter's best man speech. It's not finished, but he wanted me to have it."

Kensi straightened slightly, her demeanor changing as she determined just how she needed to act in this moment. Her husband didn't seem too upset or sad. He seemed almost happy. After a moment's pause, Callen handed the paper over to his wife.

"Are you sure?" Kensi asked, taking the paper tentatively. When Callen simply nodded, she turned her attention to the speech in her hands.

Reading the short, partially complete speech, she could understand why Callen would find some solace in the words. She knew how much he had wanted a family growing up, and she knew how much finally finding one had meant to him. She was glad that he could get part of that back, even if it had taken so long.

She handed the paper back to Callen, who looked at it briefly for another moment, before folding it back up and putting it in his pocket. That act finished, he drained the last of his beer and stood up. "You ready to leave?" he asked his wife, offering her a hand.

Kensi nodded, taking his hand as she stood up.

Callen looked around the room, catching Sam's eye and indicating their departure. When he received the former SEAL's returning nod, he turned back to Kensi. "Come on, let's go home."

Together, the two of them left the bar, bound for the only house Callen had ever called home. But then, he reflected as he helped his wife into the car, all it really was, was four walls and a roof. What made it home was the woman he was sharing it with.

Wherever Kensi was, that was his home. He didn't need the walls or the roof, he'd be perfectly happy living in a tent in the woods – and he certainly had done that. All he needed was the woman sitting next to him right now. For the rest of his life, all ne needed was her.

_A little short, but I'm wrapping this story up, just one more chapter to go! Thank you all for sticking with me for so long, it has definitely been an interesting ride._

_Please review!_


	27. The Family (for real this time)

*** I'm sorry for anyone who finds this offensive, or whatever, but I just received a review for this story that made me feel the need to respond. And since it was an anonymous review (btw, what are you, a coward?), I couldn't reply to that person directly. So here goes: no, I am not high. And I'm sorry if you don't like that Deeks isn't here - I started writing this story before he was on the show, and I wasn't going to change the whole thing when he joined the cast. And if you don't like Callen and Kensi together, then don't read it. But you don't have to go insulting me for writing it. I'm entitled to my own opinions and likes and dislikes, same as you. That is the nicest way I have of saying what I am currently thinking. But I think some people would have issues with me swearing on this site. People like you are despicable. You feel the need to put other people down for having ideas that differ from your own. You didn't have to click the link to read this story if you don't like the pairing. And if I could report you, I would. Unfortunately, since you're too much of a coward to actually sign in to review, I can't. **

**I'm sorry to everyone else for having to read that. I've received bad reviews before, but usually they're more constructive criticism. I hate people who can't even do me that courtesy. **

**Here's what I guess is sort of like an epilogue, the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed/etc… you guys are what kept me going.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own**

_Six months, nine days later_

Callen looked at his sleeping wife as he held the little bundle in his arms, and couldn't stop the smile from spreading.

Looking back, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised that any offspring of him and Kensi wouldn't make things easy. Nineteen grueling hours of labor, him being afraid for his life – and certain important male bits of anatomy – pain, grief, angst… but the end result definitely made it worth it.

As Callen studied the beautiful angelic face of his six-hour-old daughter, he knew he was in for one hell of a ride, but it was all worth it. He sat there, and pictured the future – birthdays, Christmases, first days of school, first date, first kiss, graduations, broken hearts, falling in love, falling out of love – and he knew he would have his work cut out for him.

"Hey."

Callen looked up at the gravely voice of his wife; she was watching him with a knowing grin, though her eyes were tired.

He returned the smile, his own eyes lighting up. "Hi," he replied quietly, shifting closer to the bed.

"How's she doing?" Kensi asked, her attention focused on the bundle in her husband's arms.

Callen looked down as well, his expression now slightly awe-filled as he took in the tiny human life he had helped create, and that he was now responsible for. "She's great," he said. "But she's not dating until she's thirty," he threw in, only slightly joking.

Kensi smiled. "We'll see how well you hold up against your daughter's puppy dog eyes in a few years."

Callen's eyes lit up. _His daughter_. He couldn't believe she was finally here. He couldn't believe how much he felt like a father. His look was pure joy and love, as he replied, "If she's anything like you, I know I won't be able to resist."

"As it should be," Kensi laughed.

Callen stood up carefully, keeping the precious bundle in his arms steady as he moved over to the bed, settling down next to his wife. He leaned back and felt completely content, as Kensi burrowed into his side, reaching out with one tired arm, to run a gentle finger down her daughter's perfect cheek.

"I love you," she whispered, speaking to both her husband and daughter.

Callen smiled. "We love you, too," he replied, just as quietly.

Kensi quickly drifted off to sleep, tired out from the last twenty-four hours, and Callen settled back to watch over his family. He vowed then and there to always be there for them, to protect them – even though he knew Kensi could take care of herself – because they were the most important things in his life. It was amazing, how quickly ones outlook could change. But studying every facet of his daughter's angelic face, he knew that his center had shifted; he would protect her with his life. He would do anything for her. She was his world.

**XXX**

"_FBI arrested Secretary of Defense Jason Shaw today, on multiple counts of murder, conspiracy, and embezzlement. FBI Director Robert Mueller said the apprehension comes after six months of hard work, and credits his entire team with the arrest. He is confident that they have a solid case. We'll bring you more updates as we get them. In New York –"_

A knock distracted Callen and Kensi from the news report, and Callen picked up the remote to switch it off, cutting off the image of a disgraced Shaw being led away from the Capitol building in handcuffs.

Both agents smiled at the large group that entered the room. Sam was in the lead, the look on his face one of serene happiness for his friends, taking in the pink bundle in Kensi's arms.

Nate and Eric followed behind the former SEAL, both amazed at the little life their friends had brought into the world.

Behind the LA team were Gibbs and Abby. As soon as Callen had called them, telling them Kensi was in labor, they had dropped everything and hopped on the first flight to California. Both were incredibly happy to be able to make it before the birth of their goddaughter.

"How're you feeling, Kensi?" Sam asked, moving around to stand next to the hospital bed, resting a hand on her shoulder gently.

Kensi looked up, face glowing as she smiled. "I'm great, Sam," she replied.

Sam nodded, returning her grin with his own, and he looked down at the little girl he knew would forever be known as his niece, at least in his eyes. "She's beautiful," he commented softly.

Kensi didn't answer, just stared at her daughter, a look of pure contentment on her face.

Sam noted the way Callen's eyes seemed to glow as he watched his family, and the way he just didn't seem to be able to get enough of looking at them.

Gibbs observed the young man he thought of as a son, and felt his heart expand just a little bit more. After so long, Callen finally had what he had always wanted: a family. Watching the way the younger agent's eyes lit up, and seeing him smile like that, he knew that his mentee, his protégé, his proudest accomplishment, would be all right. He hadn't been so sure, seeing the way Callen refused to get close to anyone, after Audrey. That included professional partners, as well. Until Sam. He remembered relaxing after seeing the way Callen and Sam had clicked as a team. He also remembered a rather interesting conversation a few years ago, when the senior LA agent had vented rather forcefully about the new junior agent that had been forced upon him. He had known, even then, that there was something between those two. Callen didn't complain that much about just anybody.

Callen looked up, and was hard-pressed to hide a blush at the fatherly pride that was plain on the older agent's face. He basked in the knowledge that Gibbs was proud of him.

Talk was sporadic and hushed for a few minutes, with everyone offering the new family their congratulations. Nate and Eric were the first to depart, followed shortly after by Sam. He would come back later, but for right now, he recognized the desire for Abby and Gibbs to get acquainted with the newest Callen, their precious little goddaughter.

When the door closed behind the former SEAL, Kensi looked over at Abby. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

For once, words seemed to fail Abby; she simply nodded, and reached out, carefully taking the baby, and cradling her in her arms. A smile spread quickly across her face, and she cooed lightly. After a few minutes, she looked up, and saw the poorly hidden look of longing on Gibbs' face. Without further hesitation, she moved over slowly, and wordlessly offered her friend a chance to hold his goddaughter.

Callen, watching his former mentor fawn over his daughter, couldn't stop smiling as he saw the look of pure joy in the older agent's eyes. As stoic and detached as Gibbs liked to play, he knew the emotions were there. They were just… well hidden. Callen knew he wasn't the only one with a tragic and painful past. He also knew that Gibbs would make a great godfather. He was looking forward to trying to stop the man from spoiling his daughter rotten.

After a few more minutes, Gibbs handed the baby girl back to her father. Arms free, he rested one hand briefly on Callen's shoulder, squeezing lightly. When the LA agent looked up, Gibbs smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling slightly. "I'm proud of you, G," he said quietly.

Callen returned the smile. "Thanks," he replied, just as softly.

After one last hug from Abby, and a promise from the both of them that they would return tomorrow, the Callen family was left alone once more.

Kensi watched her husband gently rock their daughter, who fussed a little before settling back down, smiling slightly in her sleep. "I love you, G," she whispered.

Callen looked over at his wife, and felt his heart expand. A weight lifted off his shoulders, and he knew that, no matter what, as long as he had Kensi by his side, he would be all right. The past was the past, always there, never forgotten, but not controlling. He had the rest of his life to live, and people depending on him. He wouldn't let the demons win, and with Kensi, he knew they didn't stand a chance. That woman just didn't know how to lose. It was one of the things he loved the most about her. He would always miss Audrey, but he knew that it was time to move on. To let it go. He had started to, when Kensi came into his life, and it had gotten easier after they had gotten together, but holding his daughter in his arms now, he felt the last tendrils of pain untie themselves and float away. He could remember it now, without feeling guilty for being happy. Because he had something to live for. He had a life counting on him to come home at the end of the day, two people depending on him to always be there. And he would do anything in his power not to disappoint either of them.

His eyes were blazing as he responded, "I love you too," voice passionate and intense.

Kensi nodded, understanding the fervor behind his words, and settled back into the bed, tired again. As she drifted off to sleep, the last thing she heard was her husband, leaning back with her, grip never faltering as he held onto their wonderful baby. His tone was awe filled and full of love, as he murmured, "I love you, Aiden Elizabeth Callen."

_And done! I hope it doesn't end too abruptly, but it just made sense. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and thank you to everyone who stuck with me. This is for you!_


End file.
